Number Ei8ht, Revived
by Sen Sorame
Summary: (THIS IS A SEQUEL!) Who was the member Shizuku replaced? Who was the member Silva killed? What if the member didn't die and actually participated in the story line of Hunter x Hunter? (OC story, 100% NOT Mary-Sue, don't forget to review.)
1. Hey x Guys x I'm Back

**This story is a _sequel_, if you hadn't read the first story yet, I advise you not to read this otherwise it'd be confusing. ****I own nothing except a few OCs, a few original scenes, and some very lame jokes ˊ_ˋ **

* * *

Mizutsuki lied in darkness. It felt like as if six trillion years had gone pass. She was in an endless tunnel of black.

_Where am I? _She thought bitterly and started to walk forwards. For some reason she was wearing a pure white dress without anything underneath it. It felt windy down there but she ignored it. There weren't any people watching anyways. Her hair had grown much longer than she had remembered; it fell down to her waist instead of her shoulders. There was also a stinging pain on the left side of her forehead. The pain seemed to be related directly to her brain somehow, because when she tried to feel what was there, a bolt of electricity shot right into the depth of her head. It made her cringe and fall onto her knees.

_What the hell?_ She thought. _What in the world is happening? Someone tell me!_

Her attention fell on a certain picture tattooed onto her shoulder. It was the image of a spider with twelve legs with a number 8 in the middle.

_How did I get this tattoo? _She wondered._ She had the feeling that this spider tattoo had something to do with her situation now._

She continued walking but she let her mind wonder.

_Tattoo, spider, spider, tattoo. A spider with a tattoo, a tattooed spider. A tattoo with a spider, or a spider having a tattoo?_

She frowned.

_A spider with a tattoo, a tattoo of a spider. A tattooed spider. A tattoo with the tattoo of a spider... Hold on that one didn't make sense._

Mizutsuki sighed.

_A spider with the tattoo of a spider... How come that one sounds awfully right? A spider with the tattoo of a spider... Number eight... Should that be some sort of code name? Number eight, tattooed spider, spider tattoo..._

Intuition told her that she was on the right track. So she squeezed her brain even more.

_C'mon, think! You can get yourself out of this Mizutsuki! Just some lousy darkness wouldn't affect you! Think! You must be on the right track!_

She paused. _Mizutsuki...? _She thought._ Is that my name? Why do I know my name? _Her thoughts wondered off again. _Mizutsuki means Water Moon; it's kinda hard to pronounce though. Why am I not called Suigetsu? These two names both have the same kanji... _(Mizutsuki = 水月 = Suigetsu)

She had the faint impression that a lot of people had called her by this name before, even making abbreviations and nicknames out of it. Something like _Mizu_, _Mizu-chan_, and such. A vein throbbed for no reason when she thought of the nickname _Mizu-chan_. As if the one that had called her this was a very annoying person. This annoying person was also the reason why she was trapped in the darkness with only a fucking skirt right now.

_Who is it that called me Mizu-chan? _Mizutsuki thought desperately. _A spider with a spider tattoo, number eight..._

_Hold on, why does this spider have twelve legs? _She thought suddenly and looked down at the tattoo again. _One, two, three... ten, eleven, and twelve. Yep, twelve legs; I didn't count it wrong._ She recounted the legs just to make sure. _Yep, I didn't count it wrong. Does the number of legs have to do with the number eight inside it? Um... 8 divided by 12 is 0.67, 12 divided by 8 is 1.5. 12 equal 8 plus 4. 8 equal 12 minus 4... No that doesn't make sense._ _I never liked doing math anyways._

"Hey" A voice behind her said.

Mizutsuki jumped and turned around. "Wha-?" She cried. "How did you sneak up on me?"

The person behind her was a little toddler with a red obi sash tied at the waist of a pink-trimmed blue robe over brown pants and black shoes. He had the word **Jr** written on his forehead. "No need to worry about details. Speaking of it, don't you wanna get out of here?"

"Besides getting out of this place, I'm more interested in who you are." Mizutsuki muttered.

"Details, details. You need not to know my name. For I exist in a world different from yours."

"Ermm..."

The toddler pointed a finger at her. "Say, Mizutsuki Shimo! Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Yes, but..."

"Alright! That's all I needed to hear."

"Why the hell am I listening to a brat?"

"Do you want me to tell you how to get out of here?"

"Who does he think he is anyway? I'm probably older than him by freaking twenty years..."

"OY ARE YOU LISTENING?"

Mizutsuki jumped. "Uh, what did you say?"

The toddler scowled. "Well, all you need to do is to use your ben ability..."

"Do you mean nen?" Mizutsuki asked dully.

"Yes, nen; you can melt off the walls of this dimension and get out."

She nodded slowly. "Okay...?"

The toddler pointed at the darkness. "Well what are you waiting for? Go!"

Mizutsuki stumbled forward by an invisible force of energy. When she finally stopped and looked back, the toddler wasn't there anymore. "The fuck...?" She muttered. "Where in the world do I find a wall anyways? It's all darkness! I could be walking off the edge of the world for all I know! Maybe the world is actually flat instead of round! No one knows what lies beyond the Dark Continent anyways…" As she complained she stomped forward. "What kind of ridiculous outfit is that anyways? Why does he have a freaking '**Jr**' written on his forehead?"

Then she slammed into it, a wall.

"Oh my god..." She reached out her hand and felt it. It was a wall without a doubt. "Is this actually real?"

The wall in front of her was pretty darn solid, so she decided that it was real and didn't question it. Instead she focused on her aura. If there was one thing she remembered other than her name, it was her ability of nen.

When her aura gathered, she felt the difference. It wasn't the usual Transmuter aura she was familiar with, although it had similar qualities. In the split second she realized that maybe she had obtained a whole new ability. This new type of aura she holds now has much more potential than her old Transmuter aura.

The black walls melted as she focused her aura. Her memories came flooding back; Ryūseigai, Camorra Mafia, Genei Ryodan, her sister and nephew, and a certain Blondie she must deal with.

Her eyes shot open.

* * *

Hannah fell off her chair as Mizutsuki bolted up. "Gyaa!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Mizutsuki screamed. "I just had the creepiest dream ever. I had memory loss, and a freaking brat told me to melt a wall." She threw off the bed covers and stood up. "Oy sis, is there a jug of water nearby? I'm thirsty."

Hannah stared, and then she pointed at the bedside table.

Mizutsuki walked over and drank directly from the jug. "Ah, that feels better." She sighed as the pain of thirst vanished. She cracked her neck and arms. "Gosh, I feel like I'm dead. My body is so heavy; did I gain weight?" She looked down. "Maybe not. Damn, how much weight did I lose?"

Hannah finally snapped back to reality. "MIZUTSUKI!" She glomped her. "YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"Yeah, what do you expect, I'm gonna sleep for a hundred years and a fucking prince is going to kiss me?"

Hannah cried. "No, but..." She wiped her tears away. "You're awake!" She gasped. "Mizutsuki you must go lie back down, your body is weak!"

"Don't be ridiculous sis; if I were to arm wrestle you now I'd win." Mizutsuki pushed Hannah off her and walked up to the bed she was lying on previously. Using one arm she lifted it up off the floor. Hannah's mouth popped open in shock. Was she really someone who was still in a vegetative state two minutes ago?

"Dammit, I'm weak." Mizutsuki groaned. "According to my estimation, my current strength is barely twenty percent of when I was healthy."

"You look pretty darn healthy to me..." Hannah muttered.

"Sister dear, when I was still healthy, the heaviest weight I've lifted was estimated around 15 tons. Right now my strength is about the same as any regular human."

"15 TONS?" Hannah wailed. "ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN? And beg your pardon, but we don't exactly classify people who can lift up a hospital bed with one arm as a 'regular human' okay?"

"Rude." Mizutsuki scowled. "I'm perfectly human. Just that I've trained before and I had nen enhancing my strength..." She blinked as she remembered the different type of aura she experienced in the darkness. "Sister dear, would you mind getting me a glass of water with a leaf in it? I need to test something out."

Hannah nodded slowly. "Okay."

Mizutsuki placed her hand around the cup of water and used Ren. Within a few seconds the glass melted and water spilled out. Hannah stared at her in awe. "What are you doing Mizutsuki?" She asked.

"Water Divination." Mizutsuki answered curtly. "Tsk... Knew it, my aura type changed upon getting brain damage. It really isn't worth it, losing nearly all my physical strength in exchange of this how-the-hell-should-I-know-what-to-do-with-it aura." She dipped her finger into the spilled water and tasted it. "It's still sour like it was before, but not sour enough to melt the glass." A dark cloud of depression hung over her face. "Argh, how the hell do I use a Specialist aura?"

"Wouldn't it be better if you just asked someone who is a Specialist?" Hannah suggested.

Mizutsuki glanced at her. "Don't talk like you actually know nen, little sister."

Hannah straightened up and stared at her intently. "No, I know nen." She answered firmly. "During the three years you slept, I studied a lot about it. I can use a little bit myself."

Mizutsuki stared at her in disbelief. "I slept for three years?" She cried. "Did aliens invade Earth yet?"

"Um, no."

"Damn..."

Hannah wasn't sure she wanted to know why Mizutsuki asked for aliens.

The door bursted open and a nurse walked in. "Oh you're finally awake." She said in a blunt tone, as if she had been expecting this for a long time. "You should thank your sister, she actually moved to Ryūseigai just to take care of you."

Mizutsuki glanced at Hannah. She ruffled her hair. "Thank you sister dear."

Hannah dodged away. "Please don't play with my hair." She looked up at the nurse. "Ms. Aoki, how come she can still act like a 'normal person' with superhuman strength when she just recovered from a vegetative state?"

The nurse shrugged. "Her physical ability was far greater than normal humans already, so lying in bed for three years really wouldn't do her much harm."

"Not much harm?" Mizutsuki cried incredulously. "Are you trying to make me laugh? Hello! My strength is barely twenty percent than what I had before."

"Which means that you can still lift 3 tons and that's enough." The nurse said sharply. "Oh and get prepared for a body scan in an hour." With that the nurse exited out of the room.

"What an irresponsible nurse." Mizutsuki muttered. "Seems like I'll have to do a lot of rehab to get my strength back. I wonder how much my speed decreased."

"Even if it did decrease, you can still beat the world champion of a hundred meter dash." Hannah stated without expression.

"Yeah, I guess so. So where were we before that irresponsible-nurse-who-seems-like-she-could-live- happier-with-all-her-patients-dead interrupted?"

"Mizutsuki!"

"Hannah, you know that I could honestly care less about my usage of vocabulary."

"Well, we were talking about asking a Specialist for advice..."

Mizutsuki became thoughtful. "The only Specialists I know are Danchou and Pakunoda." She glanced at Hannah. "Did any of the Ryodan members come visit me while I was ill?"

"A few, Danchou-san and Machi-san comes from time to time. Shalnark-san came twice and all the rest came at least once. It's been some times since the last one came to visit."

"Who was it?"

"I think that it was Nobunaga-san. He said that you were probably acting to be asleep and drew all over your face with a sharpie when I wasn't looking."

"That fucking samurai..."

Hannah held out her cellphone. "Would you like to call them then?" She asked.

Mizutsuki took the cellphone over and stared at it for a long time. "I guess that I'll call Danchou." She sighed. "Does Danchou answer calls?"

"Sometimes..."

Seeing Hannah's expression Mizutsuki groaned. Danchou had never once answered her calls when she was healthy. "Well, what choice do we have?" She dialed the number than cleared her throat as she waited for the other side to pick it up.

After it rang for a minute, Danchou picked it up. (Mizutsuki was amazed that Danchou actually _do_ answer phone calls.). "Hello?"

"H-Hello? Danchou-san?" Mizutsuki imitated Hannah's tone while adding a touch of quivering to it. They were twins anyways, so their voices were technically the same; the only difference was their tones. Hannah stared at her mystified; Mizutsuki motioned for her to stay quiet.

"Hannah is it? What's wrong?"

Mizutsuki sniffled, acting like she was crying. "M-Mizutsuki died!" She wailed. "I-I'm sorry but when I woke up today s-she was j-just dead!"

Chrollo gasped. "Are you serious Hannah?" He demanded. "M-Mizu died?"

Hannah and Mizutsuki were now wrestling in control of the device. Mizutsuki was obviously in the upwind (Despite that she was still in a vegetative state twenty minutes ago.) She stuffed up Hannah's mouth with a towel and continued to speak. "Y-Yes! I-I'm sorry..."

"No... You don't have to be sorry..." Chrollo seemed lost and there was silence.

During the two silent minutes Mizutsuki heard weird noises in the background; a chain saw, a chicken squawk, a machine gun, a monkey, a car horn, a plane crash, a girly shriek, Santa Claus, and a chorus singing hymn. Mizutsuki thought that she would rather not want to know where the noise came from.

Danchou came back after two minutes. "Yes Hannah-san? Is there anything else?"

A grin crept across Mizutsuki's lips. "Just kidding Danchou." She sneered. "Have you not heard me speak in so long you forgot my voice?"

"What?"

Mizutsuki facepalmed. "Seriously Danchou? I'm heartbroken."

It took some time before Chrollo finally seemed to absorb the fact. "Hold on... This arrogant, cocky voice... Don't tell me, you are..."

"My, Danchou, do you not want me back in the Ryodan?"

"Mizutsuki?" Chrollo exclaimed.

"Yep." Mizutsuki nodded; Hannah continued to struggle. "Keep this a secret from the others alright? I wanna surprise them."

"Sure." She could almost see Chrollo shrugging and smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"My physical strength is barely twenty percent from when I was healthy. Plus my aura type changed into a Specialist. I need advice for Specialist abilities."

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Before that you should focus on the rehab of retrieving your strength."

"Of course I would."

"Well, goodbye Mizu."

"Goodbye."

Mizutsuki let go of Hannah. "I wonder if I can still manage Parkour." She mused. "So sis, anything I missed while I was asleep?"

Hannah gagged. "Nothing you'd be interested in I suppose, but it seems like the number four was replaced."

"Omokage? Who cares about that guy with the super weak existence anyways?" She snorted. "Anything else? Speaking of it, where is that mother-complex brat? I'm going to give him a spanking." She looked around, as if Kagami would be hiding somewhere in the room.

Hannah's expression darkened and tears swelled up in her eyes. "Mizutsuki… I'm sorry about what Kagami did to you. Really, I don't know how to word this but I really am sorry."

Mizutsuki stared at her sister for a few moments. Then she patted her shoulder. "I'm not really mad at that brat. I'm madder at the blonde Sparkler and that Zoldyck guy. All I have to do is to give him a spanking and that's probably it... So where is the kid?"

"The Meteor City elders gave him away to one of the Mafia to be trained as an assassin. I think that it is only fair. Maybe torture would get his twisted sense of justice back to normal."

What kind of mother are you" Mizutsuki frowned. "Do you have any idea how terrible the Mafia trainers are?"

"No, but I know that I cannot keep on spoiling him anymore. A child needs to experience pain to grow up."

"Not particularly that sense but whatever." Mizutsuki reached for an apple from the fruit basket and took a chomp. "So he's finally going on the same path as me? Unlucky brat..." She lied back down on the bed. "I can sort of guess why he wanted to kill me; it's because I harmed you guys in the first place. He has a twisted sense of justice. Perhaps having twisted minds run in the family."

"Perhaps and please don't eat on the bed please. I'll have to clean it up."

"Yeah-yeah, whatever…" Mizutsuki rolled her eyes. "You don't have to do everything yourself, just leave it to the hospital."

Hannah sighed in frustration.

The rest of the hour was peaceful. Mizutsuki then got up for the body scan. The nurse from earlier screamed at her for eating before the body scan and said that she should know better. After that she asked to borrow a clean set of cloths from Hannah. Her sister handed her a blue t-shirt and skinny jeans. She scowled upon seeing her figure in the mirror.

"What in the world is wrong with this genderless body? My chest is like... an AA cup."

"The correct term would be androgynous." Hannah corrected. "It's because that your hormones were messed up by the brain damage."

"Not helping, you look more like a woman than I do."

"I _am_ a woman."

Mizutsuki sighed and pulled her waist-long hair up into a ponytail. The scar created by Silva Zoldyck was a slash stitched down from the left side of her forehead to the edge of her left cheekbone, covered up slightly by her bangs. It still seemed to sting for some reason. "Well, it's not _that_ bad I guess. I can disguise myself fine with a body like this. No one would be able to tell my gender or who I am. I can prank the other members when I visit them."

"Oh and Mizutsuki," Hannah pulled out a drawer of the bedside table. It was filled with letters, all from famous Mafia families. "A lot of Mafia companies came and asked you to join. I have no idea how they got the information but..."

"Burn them all." Mizutsuki ordered. "I could care less about the Mafia families. Actually, hand them to me."

Hannah handed the whole drawer to her without another word. Mizutsuki reached for the jug of water and dipped her hand into it. Hannah could swear that she heard the water sizzling and bubbling. Mizutsuki poured the remaining contents into the drawer and all the letters melted as soon as the liquid touched it.

Mizutsuki's expression was annoyed. _There are a lot of things I need to take care of before I die._ She thought bitterly.

* * *

**Did you guys get the Koenma thing? Koenma is a charactor from Togashi's other series Yu Yu Hakushou. **

**Review!**


	2. Friends x Flashback x Jokes

"_In September, we're all going to meet at Yorkshin. Get better before than – _The sentence was more like an order

"_Okay – _She agreed.

* * *

It was late July and she stared out of the hospital window. She just came back from Parkour ; Hannah and the hospital staff had all warned her not to do Parkour until she was completely healthy. In reality, she knew that she was in the best condition she could be in already. Ryuseigai was peaceful with the blue skies and children laughed outside on the streets. It was hard to imagine that she was actually inside a city of outcasts and orphans. Mizutsuki sat up from her bed and stared at her palm. She could only lift around 4 tons even after a seven month rehab. Realizing that it could take forever for her to retrieve her physical strength, she had decided to focus entirely on her nen abilities instead. She was a Specialist, yet her powers were still based on altering pH. Her speed didn't decrease much ( much to her surprise), so she was able to run at to her original speed after five months.

"Sis," She said.

"Hm?" Hannah looked up.

"I'm leaving. It's almost September, and I need to say hi to the others."

Hannah put down the apple and knife in her hands. "Are you sure?" She asked worriedly. "You said it yourself; you have barely half of your original abilities…"

"That's only about strength." Mizutsuki interjected. "If it is about nen ability, I'm positive that I'm more skilled than before. A Specialist aura provides much more potential than a Transmuter aura."

Hannah sighed. "Oh well…" Her expression was sad. "Mizu?"

"Hmm?"

"If you see Kagami out there, can you tell him to send a letter from time to time? Otherwise I'd be lonely."

Mizutsuki snorted. "Sure, after I give him a spanking."

* * *

Bennings was hot. Not just normal hot, but the-center-of-the-volcano hot. It had been barely six years since she last been here, yet the temperature had increased dramatically.

"Global warming is seriously going to kill me one day." She panted and took a drink of water. "The last time I was here, I was wearing a hoodie, this time I'm wearing jeans. Exactly_ what the hell_ am I thinking?"

She walked pass the Tenjin elementary where she had met the Kiriko whom brought her to the Hunter Exam's Starting point; it felt nostalgic. Then she remembered that she had lost her Hunter License; Pariston probably took it.

Well, she could honestly care less about that card. The Ryodan only needed one member with a Hunter License and that member was Shalnark.

The steak house was still there, if she was lucky, Phinks should be in there as well. (She knew how much he loved steak.) After looking in through the glass doors she saw Phinks sitting in the back, eating his lunch with beer. Her mouth watered at the sight of the can.

"Are there anything fun to prank him with…?" She looked around the restaurant and saw an employee dumping out trash. She walked up to the employee and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh?" The teenager looked at her. He was probably here working part time during the summer.

Mizutsuki stuffed a wad of cash into his hand. "You work at this steak house right? Can you lend me your uniform for a sec?"

"Uh, wait, what –?" The teenager stared at the thick wad of cash in disbelief.

"I said; lend me your uniform." Mizutsuki repeated impatiently. "If you're not going to lend me it I'll take back the money."

"Wait! Wait! I'll lend you!" The teenager immediately took off the white apron and handed it to her. "Are you serious?" He asked. "You're going to pay me just like that?"

Mizutsuki nodded and put on the apron. "Yep, don't ask why. I'll return the apron later."

"Okay."

She walked into the steakhouse through the backdoor. She stole a chef hat from the counter and tucked all her hair in, also pulling down the hat to the point that her eyes barely showed. She walked boldly into the kitchen; this particular steak house had their kitchen in front of the customers, so the customers could always know when their food would be ready. Phinks sat at the counter directly facing the bustling crowd of cooks.

"Mister, would you like me to refill your glass?" She asked Phinks.

Phinks didn't even look up. "No thank you." He said. "But I want another can of beer."

"Sure." Mizutsuki took the empty can from him and walked to the back of the kitchen where the ingredients and drinks are located. Tossing the empty can into the recycling bin she pulled out a can of beer from the fridge. She closed her eyes and focused her aura, changing the taste of the beer. "Who the hell drinks beer in the middle of the day anyways?" She muttered.

Walking back out she handed the drink to Phinks. Immediately he popped open the can and drank, after a few seconds his expression changed. Then he spewed out the beer, gagging. "What the fuck?" He snapped. "Oy! This beer is expired! Get me a new one!"

"Oh my, that's weird." Mizutsuki mused, a grin tugged at her lips. "This can of beer was freshly bought just this morning, there's no way that it'd be expired." _So he didn't notice, what an idiot._

"Well it is." Phinks deadpanned and stuffed the drink into her hand. "If you don't believe me you can take a sip yourself."

"Oh no, I wouldn't." Mizutsuki laughed dryly. "But it would sure be a waste if we just threw this away, and it's already opened. I'm afraid that you will have to finish it mister."

Phinks looked outraged. "What?" He cried. "Have you never heard of 'customers first'? Where's your common sense?"

"Ahahahaha " Mizutsuki laughed._ I wonder how long it'll take you to realize._ "I'm truly sorry mister, but you've opened the can so it's your business now."

"Grrr…" Phinks scowled. "How the hell did you get this job? Seriously, where's your respect?"

Mizutsuki shrugged. "I never thought that I'd have to be respectful to someone like you."

"What did you say?" Phinks snapped. "Although I've talked to you for barely a minute, but your attitude is pissing me off."

Mizutsuki simply smiled and held up the can of beer, and then she splashed the contents onto Phinks' face.

Phinks took this attack off guard; so when he finally returned from the shock, his face and his shirt was dripping with beer.

"You little shit!" He grabbed her collar. "Do you want me to beat you up?" He hissed.

"Ahahahaha ." Mizutsuki laughed. "You really didn't change at all Phinks. Short-tempered, brash, idiotic…"

Phinks blinked. "What did you just say?" He asked. "How do you know my name?"

Mizutsuki pulled off her hat and allowed the smirk to be plastered over her face. "Why I know your name?" She asked. "Because we are colleagues?"

Phinks' jaws dropped open. "Y-You're… Mizutsuki!?" He cried. "Holy shit you're actually alive?"

She kicked him in the shin. "Of course I am, dumbass." She muttered. "I'm not dying before I finish off that blonde sparkler."

Phinks seemed like he couldn't recover from the shock. "A-Am I seeing a ghost?" He muttered. "It must be, it must be…" He shuddered.

Mizutsuki rolled her eyes and tossed him a towel. "I'm _alive_, idiot. Danchou asked me to tell you guys; all members of the Ryodan are to meet at Yorkshin on September first. Got it?"

Phinks was chanting weird prayers. Mizutsuki sighed and walked out of the steak house. _At least his reaction was amusing…_ she thought.

* * *

The next one on her list to notify was Shalnark. The blonde boy with his undying love for electronics. She had no idea where Shalnark usually stays in his free time, but she had a fair guess – The City of Electronics, _Dathsaal_.

Dathsaal looked likes something you'd see in a sci-fi movie which involves time traveling a hundred years into the future. Every inch of the city was covered with dazzling neon lights and spotless glass buildings. Robots roamed the streets casually just like any other human being. From time to time she could hear people discussing stuff she didn't understand. Something like physics and vectors and elements and stuff. Basically, everyone that lived here had an IQ that went off the charts. Yep, perfect place for Shalnark to chill.

This time she didn't bother to dress up. She wanted to test out whether Shalnark was smart enough to recognize her. Her face now included a scar and her hairstyle was different. Her body was androgynous and her aura was different. She simply waited in the midst of the bustling crowd for Shalnark to show his face.

After a few hours of standing there, she saw the blonde boy walking towards her, seeming to be in a good mood. He was playing some sort of game on his phone and listening to music.

She started walking towards him. _He's not even looking up from the screen. _She thought. _I'll have to do something else…_

Mizutsuki bumped into Shalnark; it wasn't unnatural considering how busy the street was. "Sorry." She grunted and took his wallet.

"It's alright." Shalnark answered back without looking up.

Mizutsuki walked for another twenty meters before she looked back. "Holy crap…" She muttered. "Did he not notice that I took his wallet?" She opened the wallet and peered inside. "Wow, Shalnark's Hunter License. What a surprise." She said sarcastically. "I'll have to stay somewhere close so he can find me." She looked around and spotted a Starbucks.

Shalnark didn't notice that his wallet was missing until an hour later, when he wanted to buy some juice from a vending machine. "Ack! Where's my wallet?" He cried. _Where could I have lost it? Don't tell me that… the weird teenager who bumped into me stole it? Oh my god! I can't let anyone know about this. If the others know that my wallet was stolen by another person they'd make fun of me forever!_

He immediately turned back to the street where he passed before and searched for the person that he bumped into. It was harder than finding a needle in a stack of hay. "Ack, where is he?" He moaned desperately. "My Hunter License is in there too!"

Mizutsuki was enjoying a big cup of Chocolate Caramel Frappuccino (She used Shalnark's money to buy it) when she saw Shalnark running back with a look of desperation on his face. She looked at the clock. "Wow, he took an hour to realize? I wonder what game he was playing on his phone."

Shalnark didn't seem to notice that she was in the Starbucks on the other side of the street. Mizutsuki chewed the inside of her cheeks. "What can I do to make him notice me…?" She wondered out loud.

Shalnark was about to give up and report to the police office when a knife flew by his ear. He thought that he had seen it wrong and looked behind him, only to see a shattered glass wall. He peered into the broken glass wall and saw that a knife was the cause. _Where did that knife fly from? _He thought and looked towards the other side of the street._ The design of that knife looks familiar too..._

Mizutsuki waved._ "Hey Shal."_ She mouthed and waved his wallet around in the air. _"Missing something over there?"_

Shalnark's jaw dropped. "Mizutsuki?" He exclaimed.

She could read his lips from all the way across the street. She nodded. "Yep!"

"Give me back my wallet!"

* * *

She didn't dare play any tricks on Feitan though, so she just visited him at Zaban city. Feitan's permanent ice-cold death glare was as scary as ever. His whole apartment was filled with killing aura when she walked in.

"It's about time you woke up…" He muttered. "You're just about three years too late."

"Pffft… Hey Feitan." She greeted and held up some oden takeout. "You like oden right?"

"Put it there." He pointed to the dining table. "You didn't seem to change at all, except for that big fat scar on your forehead and your washboard chest. When did you get out of the hospital?"

A vein bulged on her forehead but she managed to maintain a smile. "Just this July."

"Really?" He asked skeptically. "My intuitions tell me that you were actually delayed by something. Were you?"

Mizutsuki laughed dryly. "Well, I _did_ plan to leave Meteor City around June but because of certain things I had to stay for a month longer."

Feitan raised an eyebrow. "What things?" He asked.

"Food poisoning." She replied.

"Food poisoning?" Feitan cried incredulously. "Are you trying to be funny? Every member of the Ryodan knows that food poisoning doesn't work on you because of your nen ability. All the germs that couldn't be dissolved by the stomach would be dissolved by your aura."

"No, I'm serious." Mizutsuki said firmly. "Hannah's cooking is far better than the chemical poisons the militaries develop. I think that Kagami has a high tolerance to poisons, considering that he is still alive after six years of poison consuming…"

**(Flashback)**

Hannah opened the door to her room, holding a giant pot of… something. Mizutsuki had a bad feeling about the pot. "Mizutsuki!" She beamed. "Are you feeling better now?"

After knowing that Hannah moved to Ryūseigai just to help take care of her, Mizutsuki had gotten much gentler towards her. Hannah seemed to like her a lot as well (unless she brings out the topics of the dark society.). They were finally acting like sisters.

"I've been feeling better for ages." Mizutsuki muttered. "The hospital is keeping me here on purpose."

"Oh no they're not," Hannah said and set the pot onto the table. "They're just worried about their patient, that's all."

Mizutsuki stared. "What's in that pot?" She asked.

Hannah smiled. "This? I accidently made too much cream soup! I was hoping that you could eat some for me."

_How come I'm having a bad feeling about this? _Mizutsuki thought. "Sure."

Hannah beamed and pulled out a bowl from the cupboard. She then filled the clean bowl with a weird purple-ish liquid with dark lumps. "Here you go!" She handed Mizutsuki the bowl with a sunny smile. "Don't leave any!"

"Ehh?" Mizutsuki cried. "Hold on, didn't you say that it was cream soup? Why is it purple?"

Hannah continued smiling. "It's my special recipe! Kagami loved it, every time I cook this he'd sleep extra well!"

_It's poisonous! _Her instincts screamed. Mizutsuki backed away from the bowl. "A-Actually, I-I'm not hungry right now…" She stammered. "Why don't you save it for later sister dear? Please?" _I don't think that Kagami was sleeping, he actually fainted…_

Hannah pouted. "Mizutsuki!" She wailed. "It'll get cold! Eat! Or do you want me to feed you?" She thrusted the bowl into her sister's hands and crossed her arms. "Eat up!" She ordered. "You need a lot of nutrients to get better Mizu!"

Mizutsuki stared at the bowl of Dark Matter and gulped. She looked up and met Hannah's sunny smile. After having a silent war of to-eat-or-not-to-eat, she took the spoon and dug into the clump. The taste was so unbelievably horrible her vision turned black and she fainted. She considered the experience with Hannah's Dark Matter one of the closest times she came to death.

**(End of Flashback)**

Feitan's eyes crinkled in amusement. "Perhaps we could contact your sister if we are in need of poisons…"

"You'll regret it."

* * *

A special way needed to visit her best friend; you cannot just steal her wallet or dump beer on her or anything because that wasn't special at all. To make their reunion amusing Mizutsuki bought a suit. She realized that this was perhaps one of the only times where the androgynous body would actually come in handy. After putting on some makeup she set off in search of Machi.

The setting of this story was in a high-classed bar. Machi sat at the front counter, drinking a tall, slim glass of champagne elegantly. It was a peaceful night, but Machi felt rather lonely and irritated. She couldn't tell why, but she had a feeling. She couldn't tell what that feeling was either. It seemed good and bad at the same time.

She finished her champagne and set the glass down, making a beautiful clinking noise.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A voice asked.

Machi looked up. The person who spoke was a gentle-looking young man in his early twenties. He had a long, slender body and dark brown hair that he kept at a low ponytail. But Machi could see it though, the look of a liar in his black eyes. He was probably the kind that liked to amuse himself by lying to others.

"No, it's not." She said curtly.

The man sat down beside her. He was trying to flirt.

"May I treat you to a drink miss?" He asked with a smile.

Machi shrugged. "Sure." She can probably kill off some time playing with this guy.

"Let me guess your fancies then." The man smiled. "Would it be... Beer?"

Machi raised an eyebrow. "Why beer?" She asked. "We are in a high-classed bar."

The man smiled mysteriously. "My intuitions tell me that you are only here because you are bored and you have nothing else better to do. You are only drinking champagne because of your surroundings. But," He motioned for the bartender. "You prefer drinking plain beer. Which I like as well; to some people, cheap beer would taste better than expensive wine."

Machi nodded. "You have a good eye and sharp intuitions."

"Thank you, miss."

The bartender stood in front of them. "What are your fancies mister?" He asked.

"Plain beer."

"I'm sorry but we don't have them here."

The young man took out a wad of cash. "Just go buy some then." He said nonchalantly. "Being a high-classed bar, you'll have to live up to your customer's every expectations."

The bartender hesitated, than he took the money and walked away.

"Aren't you afraid that others would watch you?" Machi asked flatly. "Drinking cheap beer in a bar like this?"

The man smiled. "Some people are just different right?"

Machi chewed the insides of her cheeks. "Different...huh..." She frowned. "How do you know me so well?" She asked. "Do I know you?"

"Nope."

"I have the feeling I've met you somewhere though."

"Maybe we have, and then it is fate that brought us together again."

Machi shuddered. "I hate flirts."

"Ahahahaha, if you hate flirts, you wouldn't come to such a place."

Machi shrugged. She was positive that she met this guy somewhere before, she felt somewhat familiar with him. She just can't tell where and how...

The bartender returned with the beer bought from the convenience store downstairs. He handed it to the man with a bow and walked away.

The man opened a can for Machi and one for himself. "Cheers, beautiful miss." He smiled.

Machi took the drink over. "Cheers, I guess."

They clinked the beer cans together and drank. Machi took two or three sips before she put the can down. "Hey, you..." She glanced at the man and paused.

"_Gapuh..._" The man groaned. "_I beel sick..._"

Machi laughed dryly and shook him lightly. "Damn, you are a rotten drinker. But I think that I know someone that might just be worse than you..."

She gasped and looked down at this man. She pulled him up and studied him closely. How had she not noticed this before? He had the face too delicate of a man and there were faint traces of makeup on him.

"Mizutsuki?" She cried and shook the man. "Are you Mizutsuki? Hello! Get up! Rise'n shine you idiot!" She slapped his face multiple times.

The man groaned. "Ow..." He muttered. "Don't slap me!"

Machi called the bartender. "Hello! Give me a wet towel please!"

The bartender tossed her a towel and she rubbed it all over the man's face. When she removed the towel what appeared was a clean face of a woman who carried a scar on her left forehead. "Mizutsuki!" Machi exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"Everyone said that to me..." She groaned. "I'm not a ghost godammit… Blehhhh..."

"Don't puke on me!" Machi snapped.

Mizutsuki leaned on her and groaned. "Don't be so heartless Machi." She muttered. "Your best friend I am not feeling well..."

"Did your resistance to alcohol become worse?" She asked.

"I don't know... This is my first time drinking after recovering..."

"I think it did, your terrible resistance to alcohol gave you away." Machi finally understood what her unnamed feeling was now. It was bad because she's gonna get fooled; and it was good because she was gonna meet Mizutsuki again. The young man only knew about her so much because he actually knows her. "Your personality became more annoying as well. Did you actually play a prank on the other members as well or just on me?"

"I treated everyone equally apart from Feitan. I'm scared of him."

Machi facepalmed. "Gosh..." She muttered. "But welcome back."

* * *

**Are you guys liking the sequel so far? Hope you are! Mizutsuki's gotten even more annoying than she was before the brain damage... Somehow the brain damage made her act like a child more; I don't think that she had ever played pranks like this before. In the third chapter we will start to get into the story of the Yorkshin Auction. I'd include some original scenes and some scenes from the Drama CD, I hope that you guys would enjoy reading it.**


	3. Yorkshin x Dark Matter x Mission

Five cars flew past them while blowing dust in their faces, but they didn't look the least bit bothered. Kurapica didn't know that he had just passed four of his enemies on the way.

"How long had it been since the last thirteen of us got together Feitan?" Nobunaga asked with a smug grin.

"Three years two months." Feitan replied. "But the members are a little different, number four got replaced and we have Mizutsuki coming back."

"She actually dressed as a guy and tried to flirt with me at a bar." Machi deadpanned. "I'm _so_ going to kill her this time."

"Where is she?" Franklin asked.

"She said that she forgot something back at Ryūseigai. I don't think that she'd be late though."

Franklin raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of late; Machi, is Hisoka definitely coming today?"

"I don't know, don't ask me."

"Isn't that your job?"

"I only told him to come." Machi was starting to sound irritated.

Feitan's expression was as blank as a piece of paper yet it was still filled with murderous aura. "I don't like Hisoka." He deadpanned. "Why does Danchou always allow his selfishness?"

Nobunaga scratched his neck. "Because he's good I think. His _Bungee Gum_ is well made; frankly, he'd be a hard opponent to fight. You can't block, you can't run, unless you can detach your limbs by will but we aren't that certain clown-ish character in that certain pirate anime."

"Are you saying that chief is afraid of Hisoka?" Feitan shot Nobunaga a sideways glance.

"Nope, I don't mean that."

Franklin looked annoyed. "You speak too much of him." He said. "He's not that big of a deal. There would still be limits to how far his Bungee Gum can stretch. As long as you can figure out the distance and stay out of range, you're safe."

"You can trash talk all you want." Nobunaga said nonchalantly, looking away. But the expression in both their eyes had changed, so did the atmosphere. It was now tense and pressuring. Not that Feitan or Machi cared at all.

The wind blew pass, raising a storm of dust and sand. The two Ryodan members clashed and the dust blew even higher. "Nobunaga, I'm just about to get sick of staying silent at your babbling." Franklin said.

"You're not staying silent at all, Franklin!"

Machi and Feitan ignored them and kept on walking. "How stupid of them to argue over such a boring topic." Machi said.

"You better not let them hear it." Feitan warned.

"I know that they wouldn't hear it because they're too engaged in their fight." Machi replied. "If they want to test out how strong that idiotic magician is, just tell the-one-who-just-recovered-from-brain-damage to fight him. She'd be delighted and Hisoka doesn't know her abilities yet. If he can't defeat her that means he's still weak. I'm also wondering if her Meltdowner can melt down his aura too. Heard that she turned into a Specialist upon brain damage."

"Don't." Feitan advised. "She could melt down the whole building if she feels like it."

"Hmph, so what do you think Danchou has planned for us?"

"We're thieves; we're stealing something of course." Feitan replied.

"I mean, what do you think he'll go for?" Machi corrected her question. "I'm guessing antique books, Danchou likes to read."

Feitan shook his head; Machi could have sworn that she heard a '_tsk-tsk-tsk_'. "No, it must be a game."

"Game?" Machi echoed incredulously.

"Multiple copies of the world's most expensive game is going to be auctioned." Feitan replied coolly. "It is also the most dangerous game ever, I'm quite interested in it myself."

Machi raised an eyebrow. "Is it that game you and Phinks have been eyeing since the start of the century?" She deadpanned.

"Yep!"

"But it's just a game!" Machi exclaimed. "I'm still going with antique books."

"Well, we'll see."

The two of the walked for another fifty meters before they finally turned back at Nobunaga and Franklin. "CAN YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING AND GET MOVING?" They snapped.

* * *

Inside the abandoned building, there was a large room with a high ceiling and a beautiful colored glass window. It could have been once used as an expensive hotel or something, not that the members of the Phantom Troupe really cared. Shalnark and Phinks were standing quietly against the wall while Chrollo sat above them reading yet another book. Suddenly they felt the presence of another person walking towards them. They looked up and saw Pakunoda.

"Pakunoda!" Shalnark exclaimed. "Long time no see!"

"Hello Shalnark." Pakunoda answered coolly. "You too Phinks."

Phinks scowled. "Can't you arrive earlier?" He muttered.

Pakunoda looked down at her wristwatch. "Hm? I arrived on time though."

Phinks resisted the urge to raise his voice. "Arriving ten minutes early is manners! Where's your common sense?" He shot the shadows a glance. "You guys too."

Bonolenov emerged from the shadows while Coltopi dropped down from the ceiling. "Bonolenov! Coltopi!" Shalnark exclaimed. "So you guys came together too?"

Before Bonolenov or Coltopi could answer, another deep voice echoed from the hallway. "Yo, long time no see everybody." Uvogin walked out into the lights. "I'm here Danchou!" He exclaimed. "What're the targets this time?"

Shalnark laughed. "Don't be so anxious Uvo! Feitan's group isn't arriving for another twelve hours! Wait until everybody is here!"

"You're anxious about everything as usual…"Pakunoda said warily.

"Che, they're not arriving for another half a day?" Uvogin whined. After a second he looked up. "Shouldn't everyone be here this time? I heard that Mizu's back."

Phinks and Shalnark facepalmed deeply. "Yeah… she is…" They laughed dryly.

Pakunoda raised an eyebrow. "What? Have you guys met her already?"

Phinks nodded grimly. "Yep, if there's one thing that had changed about her, I'd say that it's her personality. It got worse. She dressed up as one of the steak house employees and changed the taste of my beer." Phinks was not going to talk about the part that she splashed the beer on his face. "I'm totally going to beat her up when I see her."

Shalnark sighed. "You're better than me though, she stole my wallet and bought Starbuck for herself."

_Not really..._ Phinks thought. "That psychopathic woman…" A knife came whizzing pass Phinks' ear. "Wha –?" He exclaimed.

The other members immediately turned to look at the direction where the knife had flew from. What they saw there was a smug Mizutsuki leaning against the wall holding a few knives in her hand. "Aww, don't be mad Phinks dear." She smirked. "I brought you some food Hannah made." She held up a box bento and her eyes twinkled in amusement. None of the Ryodan members except Feitan knew about Hannah's Dark Matter yet. Plus she knew that Feitan wouldn't care enough to stop her from handing the Dark Matter out unless they are in a absolutely desperate situation.

"Mizutsuki!" Uvogin exclaimed. "You're alive!" Before he could rush over to give her a warm welcome-back hug, Phinks walked over and punched her on the head.

Mizutsuki crumbled. "Ow!" She whined. "What do you think you're doing you jerk? Do you want me in the hospital again?"

Phinks crackled his knuckles. "Thanks to you, the peace we had achieved is now gone for good."

"Waaa I'm so scared." Mizutsuki made a crying face and pouted. Then her expression turned murderous. "I'm not binded by the Vows and Limitations anymore because I've died once. If you wanna fight, bring it on!"

Shalnark pulled them away from each other. "Now, now," He sighed. "Don't fight! It's against the Ryodan's rules."

Mizutsuki stuck out her tongue playfully. "Yeah, I know, just teasing little Phinks here." She stood on tiptoes and patted Phinks on the head.

A vein bulged on the Pharaoh's cheek. "Can I please kill her?"

Everyone ignored him. Mizutsuki then rushed over to give Pakunoda, Bonolenov, Coltopi, and Uvogin a hug. "I missed you guys!" She exclaimed. "Paku, Bono, Topi, and Uvo!"

"We missed you too." Bonolenov laughed dryly. "The Ryodan will get much livelier from now on."

Mizutsuki shrugged. "If you say so. So where's the new number four?" She looked around. "Is he not here yet?"

At the topic of Hisoka everyone quieted down. Coltopi coughed. "Although that guy had been in the Ryodan for two years, he had never shown up for any of our meetings."

"I can't tell if that's a joke or not." Mizutsuki said. When it came to business, all her playful attitude was gone and what replaced it was seriousness.

"Nope, it's not a joke." Pakunoda said.

Mizutsuki facepalmed. "Gosh… Well, at least I'm interested in who this newbie think he is now."

* * *

When Machi's group came, Machi punched her on the head as well for flirting with her. Mizutsuki simply laughed it off and apologized, promising that it will never happen again. Then she pulled Feitan aside to show him the Dark Matter.

Feitan peered into the lunch box and stared. What Hannah had made this time was fried chicken and it had a 75% power-up compared to the cream soup. Meaning that it could kill seventy-five extra people or save 75% of the time used to kill a person. Mizutsuki had tested it out.

"So you were in the hospital a month longer because of this?" He asked and reached for one of the pitch-black material.

Mizutsuki slapped his hand away and closed the box. "Careful!" She hissed. "You'll burn yourself unless you wear gloves."

"Are you actually serious about that?" Feitan deadpanned.

Mizutsuki nodded. "Yeah, I am." She handed him a pair of gloves. "But still be careful though."

Feitan raised an eyebrow and put on the gloves. Mizutsuki opened the box again and he picked up one of the fried chicken. To his ultimate surprise it was rock hard. He banged the piece of fried chicken on one of the concrete chunks that existed all around the room. Only one tiny edge was broken off. "…Exactly _how_ was your sister able to cook this?" He asked. "And how is your nephew still _alive_?"

"How the hell should I know?" Mizutsuki handed him the box and he plopped it back in. "I think that it has something to do with the natto and chocolate-chip cookies she put inside."

"I'm not even going to ask why natto and chocolate-chip cookies would be part of a fried chicken recipe."

"Don't; in an actual battle I prefer throwing these instead of rocks though. These are awfully convenient to throw."

"If your sister knows about this she'll cry her eyes out."

* * *

Time flew by quickly and it was two a.m. The Ryodan members each sat on different concrete chunks but they were all thinking the same thing. They were waiting for Hisoka to come. Mizutsuki didn't like him already.

"He's not here yet…" Phinks muttered.

"It's almost morning…" Feitan said softly.

"Hisoka that bastard… When I see him I'm seriously going to beat him up and dismember him…" Uvogin scowled.

The candle beside Chrollo blew out and he snapped his book shut.

"Oh my, oh my…" Came a voice which Mizutsuki didn't recognize. Every member looked up and saw Hisoka standing against the door. "I'm so scared."

"HISOKA! You bastard!" Uvogin exclaimed.

Shalnark stood up with a smile. "You're late Hisoka!" He exclaimed.

Mizutsuki shot Shalnark a glance. "Shal you're too nice." She said. "You should be mad at him."

Hisoka glanced at Mizutsuki. _So that's number eight who had brain damage before… Overall is… 80. Maybe she would have got 87 if she wasn't injured before. What a pity_. He walked forward into the lights.

Machi sighed. "Gosh, I thought that you weren't coming."

Hisoka simply smiled. "I only came because it was you who came to tell me to come. If I didn't come, I'd never be able to see your Nen Stitches again!"

"Hmph…" Machi looked away.

Mizutsuki smirked. "My, Machi, you didn't tell me that you had a boyfriend."

Machi shot her a glare. "Mizu, do you want me to sew your mouth shut?"

"Ahahahaha, no. He doesn't deserve you anyways." She glanced at Hisoka. All members of the Ryodan could see that the deadly venom was practically dripping from the sugar-sweet smile. Machi forgave Mizutsuki's rude comment of her and Hisoka seeing that expression.

"Danchou!" Shalnark called up at Chrollo. "We're all here!"

Chrollo stood up.

Uvogin rushed forward excitedly. "Danchou! What are we stealing this time?"

"We are stealing the treasures from the underground auction…" Chrollo said softly.

"What treasure?" Shalnark asked.

"I think that it's antique books." Machi said. "Danchou like to read."

"Nope," Feitan shook his head. "It's a game. Multiple copies of the world's most expensive game is going to be auctioned."

Nobunaga shrugged. "Whatever, aren't shiny gems and stuff the basics?"

Mizutsuki crossed her arms. "Those Mafia communities bothered me and my sister a lot. It better be something meaning a lot to them that we're stealing."

"It's all of it…" Chrollo continued and walked out of the shadows. "We're going to steal _all_ of the underground auction's pieces…"

A wave of shock washed through the Ryodan members. "Are you serious Danchou?" Uvogin cried. "The whole world's Mafia conducts the Underground Auction, if we rob them, we'll have the entire Mafia on our backs!"

"Are you afraid? Uvogin." Chrollo simply asked.

Uvogin was trembling, but not in nervousness. He was excited. "I'm excited! Give me the orders Danchou, NOW!"

"I allow it, kill them." Chrollo said. "Terminate all of them who get in our way."

"_**ALRIGHT!**_" Uvogin roared.

Chrollo turned their backs on them and walked back to where he was previously sitting. Everyone vanished within a sec to prepare themselves for the upcoming work.

* * *

_A lot of the Mafia families know what I look like and they know that I'm in the Phantom troupe._ Mizutsuki thought as she jumped out of a window and landed on the ground. _If I appear, they'd cling on to me until god-knows-when. If my face gets recognized I'll bring the Troupe trouble. I can get every member of the Phantom Troupe legal tickets into the Underground Auction through some old routes back in the Mafia community but that wouldn't be our style. This is my first work after I recovered, I must do it well. I'll have to do disguise myself, I didn't think that I'll have to do it again so soon._

A small grin floated onto her lips. _This job… is awesome!_

* * *

**I updated early because I love you guys. Review because you love me too *wink wink*.**


	4. Dinner x Auction x Massacre

Of course, to fight a battle, first you have to be full. The members gathered around a table at a Chinese Restaurant.

"いただきます. (Itadakimasu)" Danchou said humbly.

"いただきます! (Itadakimasu!)" The members exclaimed and dug into the pile of food.

"YEAH LET'S EAT LET'S EAT!" Uvogin exclaimed.

"Alright!" Nobunaga grinned.

Feitan's chopsticks were already moving light speed among the plates of food. "いただきます…" Feitan repeated quietly again as he stuffed his mouth full.

Hisoka nodded to himself with a smile. "Chinese food really tastes better when there are a lot of people eating."

"Mizu, don't spin the table like that." Machi said quietly and tried to stop Mizutsuki from spinning the table.

Mizutsuki laughed as she kept on turning the spinning plate on the table around. "But it really _is_ spinning!"

"Ah!" Coltopi gasped. "My meat bun got turned to the other side of the table!"

"See Mizutsuki?" Franklin sighed. "I know that you just came out of the boring hospital and everything of the normal world seems fun to you, you shouldn't bring trouble to others."

Mizutsuki pouted. "Fine." She huffed. The next second she had her arm swung around Machi's shoulders. "Alright Machi!" She exclaimed. "Let us fix your bad habit of not eating cabbages once and for all!"

"MI…ZU…TSU…KI…!" Machi strangled her. "If you say that one more time I'm gonna rip out all your piercings!"

"Hey do you have any idea how much that'd hurt?" Mizutsuki cried as she tried to dodge away from Machi's attacks while shielding her ears.

While Mizutsuki and Machi were wrestling over the cabbage matter, on the other side of the table Nobunaga and Uvogin were arguing as well. Nobunaga slammed his fists onto the table. "Uvo!" He snapped. "That's _my_ dry fried shrimp you're eating!"

Uvogin glared at him; the thin chopsticks seemed so delicate in his large hands. "Hah? What did you just say?" He snarled.

"Don't even try to argue with me Uvogin…" Nobunaga hissed. "I was the one who ordered it!"

"What are you talking about you idiot." Uvogin glared right back. "It is meant to be for everyone!"

"Oh my god can't you guys eat quietly?" Shalnark cried. "Ah! Got it!" He plopped the last dry fried shrimp on the plate into his mouth.

"AHH!" Uvogin and Nobunaga screamed. "SHAL! YOU BASTARD! YOU ATE IT ALL!?"

Shalnark simply laughed. "Just order more if you want them so bad!"

"The problem isn't that, the problem is that your food disappeared right in front of you when your chopsticks were an inch from it, Shalnark!" Nobunaga spat.

"But…!"

Pakunoda sighed upon seeing five of the members arguing over food. "Jeesh…" She turned to Chrollo. "Here, Danchou, ah…"

Chrollo opened his mouth and let Pakunoda fed him the spoonful of soup.

"Ahaha, everyone's acting like kids." Mizutsuki laughed. _Even Danchou. _She added silently in her head.

Machi facepalmed deeply; the two of them had stopped fighting (Let's just say that there's an extra pile of cabbage on Mizutsuki's plate). "Mizu… who is the one saying this while piling sesame dangos and Peking ducks all over their plates like little mountains?"

"Who is it?"

"YOU!"

The peace managed to last five minutes before Nobunaga's food was stolen from his plate again. "FEITAN!" He cried. "THAT'S _MY_ MÁPÓ TÒFU YOU JUST TOOK!"

Feitan mustered all his energy into his death glare. "Hmph, _who_ decided that and _when_ did he decide that? The one with the faster chopsticks gets the food first!"

Franklin groaned. "Can't you guys eat quietly?" He cried.

The glaring contest between Nobunaga and Feitan continued.

Shalnark stood up and prodded a dish with the end of his spoon. "What is this _Shiogama Chicke_n?" He asked, not addressing anyone in particular.

"If we don't get rid of the layer of salt, we wouldn't be able to eat the chicken underneath it!" Coltopi cried.

Mizutsuki stood up. "Alright, I'll melt down the salt."

"Don't," Coltopi stopped her. "You'll destroy the flavor of the chicken as well."

"Okay, then leave it to me." Uvogin grinned and gathered his aura onto his fist. The other members noticed and started to pause in each of their activities, looking worried.

_"Hey Uvo…"_

_"Oh my god don't…"_

_"Hold on…"_

Uvogin didn't listen to them and a grin bloomed on his face. "One, two… BIG BAN–!"

"Gya!" Shalnark cried, finally catching Uvogin's attention. "Stop it Uvo!" He cried.

"Why?" Uvogin whined. "Don't we need to get rid of the salt?"

"If you do it this way the chicken will get blown to pieces as well!" Coltopi snapped.

Uvogin looked troubled. "Fine…" He muttered. "Then, _five-percent_!" Using five percent of Big Bang Impact's full power, he punched down on the salt layer. Responding to the force added on, the layer of salt cracked open, revealing the juicy meat of the chicken underneath it.

"Yay!"

"It looks good…" Coltopi licked his lips.

Uvogin blew on his red fist. "Is that really salt? Why is it so hard? " He muttered. "…Hey what time is it now?"

Shalnark pulled out his phone and checked. "It's almost eight! Why are you asking?"

"Aren't we supposed to steal things from the Mafia at nine?" Uvogin asked.

Shalnark laughed dryly. "It's not such a big job anyways; don't be so worried about it. Are you feeling alright? Your expression looks like you're having your last dinner."

"Oh…" Uvogin smiled warily. "Nah, it's nothing….AHH! COLTOPI YOU BASTARD!"

Shalnark turned back and gasped as well. "Ah! Where did the chicken go?" He cried.

Coltopi patted his full stomach. "That tasted good…" He said dreamily.

"AND YOU SAY_ IT'S GOOD_? GAHHHH!"

"My," Mizutsuki mused. "Everyone's so stubborn when it comes to food."

Machi facepalmed yet again. "Before saying that, Mizutsuki, don't just take all the plates of the mango puddings and almond junkets for yourself…"

"Machi you're sounding like my mom."

Machi grabbed a piercing on Mizutsuki's cartilage and yanked. Mizutsuki screamed in pain. "_OW-OW-OW-OW-OW_! Machi, Machi _dear_, please stop! OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!"

The rest of the members continued their war for food, each hollering from across the table.

_"Hey Shal where's the meat –?" _

_"What meat –?" _

_"The chicken…" _

_"Don't talk about the chicken!" _

_"Phinks you –" _

_"FEITAN!" _

_"Franklin…" _

_"Don't talk with your mouth full…" _

_"Franklin…" _

_"Where's my mango pudding?" _

_"Pass the water…" _

_"FRANKLIN!" _

_"GYAA I DON'T CARE ANYMORE I'M EATING IT ALL!" _

_"AHHHHHHH…."_

"Hisoka!" Nobunaga snapped. "Each member gets three spring rolls, how much did you eat?"

"Hmm? I don't know what you're talking about." Hisoka sang. "Before saying this, look at your plate first…" Hisoka pointed behind him. Nobunaga glanced back too to see Phinks stealing a piece of pork from his plate. Phinks, realizing that he had been caught, popped the piece of meat into his mouth.

"Phinks! You bastard!" Nobunaga cried. "That's the piece of meat I wanted to save for last… If you don't give me your plate of chicken over there, I'll draw my sword…"

"Oh…?" Phinks glared. "Just you try it!"

Just as a fight was about to break out, Nobunaga fell unconscious and Phinks stared at Mizutsuki in disbelief. "Quarrels are forbidden within the Ryodan." She said in a monotone and rubbed her red ear. "Gosh my ear is bleeding... _literally_."

"How in the world did you manage a drop kick in such a crowded space?" Phinks asked "And how did you manage without spilling killing aura?"

"I stood on my chair." Mizutsuki replied. "You went through the Nosferatu deal too, you should understand."

"Oh..." Phinks examined Nobunaga again. "I think that you broke his neck."

"Nah I didn't, I was careful." She held up a thumb and flashed a grin.

Hisoka clapped his hands together. "Alright! Why don't we take this chance and steal Nobunaga's steamed crab?"

"Hisoka, you shouldn't take other's things without permission." Shalnark said with a smile.

"We steal what we want, isn't that our motto?" Hisoka replied.

"Ermm…"

Phinks glanced at Feitan. "Feitan! You have to eat vegetables too! All we have left on the plates is green stuff!"

"We live in a free country!" Feitan shot back. "Before you say that to me, look at yourself. Don't just eat the eggs from the cold dish!"

"I don't care about what you guys wanna eat but don't take the food from the plates with the chopsticks you've put in your mouths before!" Franklin snapped.

"Ahaha, but even when it's so noisy around him, Bonolenov isn't saying anything at all." Shalnark laughed.

Phinks nodded slowly after he ended the glaring contest with Feitan. "Yeah… but how does he eat with all his face bandaged up like that?"

"I have no idea…"

"More importantly," Mizutsuki piped up; the two of them glanced at her. "Would there be little water fountains when he drink stuff?"

"Hmm…"

* * *

After eating a full dinner, the members parted ways to get ready for the upcoming work. Mizutsuki had changed her outfit into a green t-shirt with normal jeans instead of skinny jeans, emphasizing the androgynous figure and making her look like a teenage boy. On the t-shirt printed the quote '**I HATE BLONDIES THAT WEAR STRIPE SUITS**'. She was also wearing a baseball hat.

"What's going on over there?" Mizutsuki pointed at a random crowd of people.

"No idea." Feitan said.

"I wanna check it out."

Franklin shook his head. With his superior height, he could see over the crowd of people easily. "It's just a brat arm wrestling people." He said. "Apparently if you win that brat, you can get a diamond ring."

Mizutsuki was amused. "I wanna try."

"Don't." Feitan groaned. "You're just going to waste time."

"Please Feitan?" She whined and gave him puppy-dog eyes.

Feitan simply pulled out his umbrella and attempted to whack her in the head. Mizutsuki dodged away with a smirk. "Ahaha, I don't care what you say really, I'm going to try anyways." She walked towards the crowd.

Feitan scowled.

"You need ten thousand Jennies to participate." Franklin said.

She waved over her shoulder without looking back. "I'll just steal the money." She answered and wormed her way into the crowd. Quickly she pulled out ten thousand Jennies from a random guy's wallet and forced her way towards the front.

"What a monster kid!" A tall man exclaimed. "This is the hundred-fifty-ninth person he had beaten tonight!"

"Man, he looks tired." Another observed.

A guy in the back raised his voice and called. "Oy kid! Don't lose until my turn!"

Mizutsuki sighed deeply inside._ Are these people idiots? How can they not realize that they cannot beat the kid even if they tried? If you ask me, I'd say that the kid isn't using his truth strength yet…_ Her eyes flashed dangerously. _I'll make you hand out that diamond though…_ "Here!" She called. "I wanna try."

A man in suit standing beside the kid beamed. "Oh! The first female challenger!"

"Go kid!" The audience shouted.

"Hey monster kid, take it easy, look at those arms! They're skin and bones!"

Mizutsuki figured that the man only figured out that she was a girl from her voice. She slid into the seat in front of the kid. The kid has long spiky black hair with green tips and large, light brown eyes. He had a refreshing aura of nature around him for some reason. "Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Ah, me too." Gon nodded in greeting.

_Hmm, a kid with manners…_

"Put your right hand on the table please." Leorio announced. The two put their right hands onto the table. "Ready… GO!"

Their strengths clashed and Mizutsuki had to admit that she was a little surprised. Gon _was_ quite strong. _ If the brain damage didn't affect my muscles, I would have won ages ago… _Mizutsuki thought bitterly_. It's taking up 90% of my strength just to stay still._

Gon was having a hard time; he was using all his strength. They both looked like they were having a hard time. He found it weird that why was this girl so much stronger than the average man but he didn't have time to think; if he lost concentration now the diamond would be lost. He started to add more force to her hand. _I better hurry up and finish this; otherwise the diamond would be lost… _With that he mustered up all his energy in his hand and slammed the girl's hand onto the table.

The crowd was silent for a moment, and then they roared and applauded. "Good job girl, you did well! The black haired kid is just too strong!"

Mizutsuki was surprised that someone could actually beat her. She shot a glance at the guy in suits and the white haired boy holding the diamond. _Are they someone special or something...?_ She wondered. Then her gaze landed on the diamond the white haired kid was holding. The shine was awfully familiar; she realized that this diamond may be cut from her old one. Slowly she nodded thanks to the child she arm wrestled and left, question marks bubbled around her head. _I know that my strength decreased a lot, but did I actually loose to a kid? My, seems like I should have paid more attention on the rehab instead of playing Parkour and practicing nen all day..._

Killua walked over to Gon and whispered. "You were going real right?" He asked.

"Yeah, who is she?"

"Probably the world champion for arm wrestling."

"How did it go?" Feitan asked.

Mizutsuki shook her head. "If my brain wasn't damaged I would have won!"

Franklin put his giant hand onto her head and turned her to face the street. "Whatever, it's not like us to buy or compete for things anyway, we're thieves."

"We steal what we want." Feitan added coolly.

"I know, I know…"

* * *

The three Ryodan members walked for a few more blocks before Mizutsuki spoke. "Nobunaga, Uvogin, Machi, and Shalnark are going by hot air balloon right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Franklin asked.

"The auction starts at nine; we are supposed to be there when it starts to perform a distraction. They are going to mount at the vault waiting for our signal. After the three of us clear up the little guys we're going to meet with them and take out all the treasures. Shalnark is going to steal a truck then and we'll drive back, isn't that correct?"

Feitan nodded mutely. "So? What's your question about it?"

"What will happen if we steal a truck first?" She asked. "I think that it'll save time."

Feitan shrugged. "Sure. If you can find one."

Mizutsuki looked around and spotted one. "How about that one?" She asked and pointed. "Is that big enough?" The truck she was pointing to was a moving truck for furniture.

"I guess so." Franklin mused. "Are you going to drag the driver to some wet'n dark alleyway, kill them, take the keys and come back?"

"My Franklin, you know me so well."

"It doesn't really matter." Feitan interjected. "That's your style; kill everyone and everything until you get what you want."

"Jeesh Feitan, thanks."

"I wasn't complimenting you. Where did you learn to do things like this anyways?"

Mizutsuki thought of what Phinks had said to her during the Hunter Exam and decided to keep quiet. She killed the two drivers and took the truck's keys. Climbing into the driver's seat she fastened her seatbelt. "I'm sorry Franklin, but would you mind sitting in the back?" She asked. "There isn't enough space."

Franklin rolled his eyes and got into the back of the truck.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're not telling me that you're going to drive right?" Feitan cried. "I've had enough of your driving."

"Shut up Feitan, your legs can't even reach the accelerator."

Feitan flipped her off. "I'm already starting to miss the peace." He muttered and climbed in beside her and took a deep breath. "Alright, let's go."

She started the engine. "Excuse me, but how come you're acting like you're gonna die?"

"I have no confidence in your driving skills as much as I have no confidence in your tolerance to alcohol and your sister's ability to cook."

"Whatever." She muttered and the truck lurched forward. Zigzagging down the road with speed they really shouldn't be at. Feitan didn't finish buckling his seatbelt and he ended up in a weird position between lying down and sitting up.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Feitan cried indignantly as he blew his dark hair away from his eyes.

"Oh shut up, we've been in plenty of car chases before; this shouldn't be a big deal." Mizutsuki turned left at a '_Don't Turn Left_' sign and Feitan was thrown towards the window; which was open at the point and he almost flew out of it.

"You bitch!"

"If you have time to scream at me, buckle up!"

Feitan groaned and finally managed to fasten his seatbelt. "You know the roads?"

"Of course I do, I used to be part of the Mafia after all. I've been to this Yorkshin Auction enough times; it's always those same old routes and same old people guarding the traffic… I know every route around the Auction."

* * *

"What a crowd." Ivlenkov said as he looked around. "All the groups have sent their high officials here; some of them are bosses themselves."

Baise looked genuinely surprised. "That's unexpected." She mumbled.

"What's unexpected?" Tocino asked

"This is just a mere auction right? Why don't they just send their underlings or representatives?"

Tocino laughed dryly and leaned over the railing. "This is also the place to compete with pride." He explained. "5% of the product price gets paid to the community as a service charge. In other words, it becomes like an offering. It shows their economic and sells their names to Mafias around the world. Although some groups get bankrupt because they bid too high."

Ivlenkov looked down at his watch. "It's about time to start." He announced and led his two companions away.

They did not notice a certain blonde boy, a certain tall and muscular man, a certain long-haired man with a thin mustache and a sparse goatee, and a certain pink-haired girl coming in through the doors.

* * *

A short man with black hair and pale skin and a tall man who somehow resembled Frankenstein walked onto the stage. The short one posed himself in front of the counter while the tall one stood behind him with a very serious look. Everyone under the stage stopped talking and looked up, waiting for the short one to begin his speech and the opening of the Underground Auction.

Feitan cleared his throat. "Uh-hmm…"

Mizutsuki stood outside the doors in the hallway with her arms crossed. Her walkie-talkie sprang to life and she picked it up. "Hello?" She asked.

"_Mizu?_" Shalnark's voice rang. "_Are you there? Over._"

"Yep I'm here. Feitan is about to begin his speech. Over."

"_Fantastic, we're all ready to break into the vault now. We're just waiting for the signal. Over_"

"You know, I've always wondered why people say '_over'_ when they're using walkie-talkies. Over."

"_I have no idea._"_ Shalnark replied. "Over._"

"Well, Feitan's going to speak now, I gotta go, bye." She turned off the walkie-talkie and tucked it back into her pocket. You weren't supposed to bring walkie-talkies or phones into the Auction building, yet they did because they _can_.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," Feitan said coolly as he stared down the pathetic lives he was about to kill. "Let us do without formal greeting; you all die now."

As if on cue, Franklin held up his hands and Feitan slapped his hands over his ears. "Die!" Franklin exclaimed and fired his _Double Machine Gun._ The audience screamed as the nen bullets penetrated through their bodies. Franklin grinned insanely; this was perhaps the only time where you can see good ol' Franklin act like a psychopath.

Mizutsuki laughed uncontrollably outside the door and danced away from the entrance, prepared to block any survivors that come running out. She didn't know why but the idea of killing people after a long time was making her awfully hyper. Probably because that the victims were the Mafia communities she had worked under so long ago with before. "Ahahahaha ." She clapped. "It's starting, it's starting!"

The door bursted open and a fair woman with sharp green eyes and dark pink hair came running out of the door followed by a tall yet slightly round man with no eyebrows. (Mizutsuki wondered if that man was actually Phink's long lost brother.)

"Baise, run!" The man exclaimed and started to dial a number.

With a swift spin kick, Mizutsuki had broken the man's neck. With a gagging noise the man fell to the ground. The woman stared at her in horror than turned to run. Mizutsuki sighed and threw a knife towards the woman. It hit her directly in the back of her head and penetrated through her brain. "Don't worry," She mused. "I'm kind enough to make sure that you guys would die a quick and easy death."

She jumped over the corpse of the man and walked into the Auction Room.

"Well that was easy." Franklin mused.

"I didn't get to do anything…" Feitan complained.

"Mizu, can we leave this cleanup to you?" Franklin asked.

Mizutsuki shrugged. "Okay." She reached into a small pouch on her belt and brought out a handful of thin sand. It was so thin it didn't look like sand anymore; it looked more like a powder. Taking a deep breath she worked her corrosive aura into the thin powder. Then she threw the powder into the air. "_Meltdowner; Meteor Shower._"

As soon as the powder settled onto the corpses and blood, it started to dissolve into thin air, much to Feitan and Franklin's amaze. "Is this a new ability?" They asked.

"Yeah, the thin sand is just a medium to carry my aura." She explained. "This aura is highly corrosive and it reacts and oxidizes blood and corpses easily. There wouldn't be much stain left on the carpet but there'd be some smell though."

"Good enough." Franklin said.

Feitan's eyes suddenly shone. "Oh, there's one still alive…" He breathed.

The Mafia community member gritted his teeth and glared up at them, trying to ignore the pain the oxidizing acid was causing. "Who are you?" He panted. "No, it doesn't matter, you're all dead. The community will torture you and your family, torture and cut them to pieces, give them the suffering of Inferno…!"

Feitan's hands transformed into claws and within a second, he had severed the man's head. The acid slowly dissolved his corpse as well. "_Family_?" He laughed half-heartedly. "What's that?"

"It is someone who is as weak as a piece of cheese who says that they hate you but when they're in danger they'd cling on to you for help when you could seriously care less about them. And then after you get injured by helping them, they'd volunteer to take care of you and accidently poison you and let you stay in the hospital for an extra month longer; according to my definition." Mizutsuki supplied.

"Hmm… sounds about accurate." Feitan mused.

"Why don't you just search the word up on a dictionary or ask Shalnark?" Franklin suggested. "And what did you mean by the poison part?"

Before Mizutsuki could answer his question, the walkie talkie sprang to life. "_Anyone there? Over!_" Cried Shalnark's urgent voice.

"I'm here. Over." Mizutsuki answered.

"_The vault is empty!_"

"Wha…? Are you high or something Shal? I didn't take you for the kind to do drugs."

"_No I'm serious! The vault is empty! Meet us on the 42th floor; we're leaving by the hot air balloon. Over._" The call ended abruptly.

"Huh? Wait! Shal!" Mizutsuki exclaimed and stared at the silent walkie-talkie in disbelief. "What do we do now?" She asked.

"Let's do as Shalnark says." Franklin replied. "There must be a reason why he's so panicked."

"Okay." Mizutsuki adjusted her baseball cap. "Let's go."

* * *

**The dinner part was copied from the drama CD, if anyone had heard it before. Somehow I feel like this chapter was just pure crack *sips tea*. I'm sorry for kicking Nobunaga in the head and making fun of Feitan's height and that Franklin has to sit in the back of the truck. To be honest this sequel is going to be filled mostly with crack plots because the more serious plots need time to be built up. (Like I had to write the Hunter Exam arc in the first story just to write that she was one of the Hunters that disappeared during Pariston's reign as Vice Chairman in the end... Did any one of you notice that?)  
**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Empty x Vault x Inju

"What did you mean by that Shal?" Mizutsuki cried as they approached the other group. "The vault is empty?"

"It's just what it means." Machi said. "Someone was here before us."

Feitan groaned. "Gosh, who?"

"No idea." Nobunaga replied. "So Feitan, would you do the honor?" He held up a man by his collar. "One of the Directors of the Auction."

Feitan raised an eyebrow and his hand transformed into claws. "Interesting..."

The Ryodan members then stood out of Feitan's way. It was incredible how Feitan's torture could reach into the deepest part of a man's soul and make him spill out all his dark secrets within five minutes.

"Only one person came to the vault" Feitan said as they went up the stairs. "He went bare-handed in and he came bare-handed out. However, when he came out, the whole 25 m2 vault which was piled with treasures was empty."

"So does that mean our enemy is a nen user who can minimize or put stuff away?" Uvogin asked."

"Probably, I heard that the guy was part of Inju."

"Inju?" They all echoed.

"The Underground Auctions are managed by the Mafia community distributed over the six continents divided into ten territories. At the head of each one stands one of the big bosses of the communities called the Ten Dons. Each of the Dons had formed a group of the best fighters in within the organization and they are called the Inju."

"Oh, I remember!" Mizutsuki exclaimed. "About six or five years ago, when I was still in the Camorra and the old jeezer wanted to start a fight with one of the Dons, he told me that if we won the war he'd make me part of the Inju."

"Do you know them?" Machi asked.

"I wasn't interested enough to investigate. They should be pretty good I guess… "

"Anyways, the Inju who took the stuff was a guy wearing sunglasses called Owl." They reached the roof and Feitan opened the door.

"No idea who that is."

"We'll report that to Danchou later." Franklin said. "First we need to retreat and think of a new plan. Get onto the balloon."

Feitan climbed onto the balloon and Franklin followed in. As Mizutsuki was about to climb in, security guards came running onto the roof. "STOP! Raise your hands above your head!"

Just for the amusement of it, they all did as they were told.

"Get out of the balloon."

They did.

"Search their bodies." One ordered another. The security guard walked forward to search their bodies. As he reached out his hand to search Mizutsuki, who was standing in the front spoke. "You know, it is impolite to touch a woman's body."

The guard stared at her incredulously. "You're a woman?" He cried.

A vein bulged on her cheek. Sure, her outfit was tomboyish and a lot of people had been confused by her gender already, but to have it be spoken out loud? It made her pissed. "You jerk!" She spat. "You don't even have enough authority to say my name!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" The security guard cried.

Mizutsuki kicked him in the jaw and he flew backwards. She pulled knives out of her jean pockets and threw them at the other guard. "I was a fucking Crystal Star assassin." She deadpanned. "Thought you should know before you die. Oh wait, you're already dead." She turned around.

"Let's go." Machi grabbed her arm.

The fallen walkie-talkie on the ground sprang to life and they stopped abruptly. "HEY! ARE YOU GUYS STILL THERE? OVER!"

Nobunaga picked it up and cleared his throat. "Yeah, we're still here. The roof is clear, no signs of intruders. Over."

"Okay, keep on searching, over." The other side answered.

The Ryodan members snickered and climbed onto the hot air balloon.

* * *

Pariston looked out through the window from his room in the five star hotel. He had come to Yorkshin on a business trip. "I wonder what's going on there." He mused.

A young black-haired, pale-skinned boy walked out of the shower and dried his hair with a towel. "Hmm?"

"Something's gone wrong with the auction I think." Pariston said.

"Mr. Hill," The young boy deadpanned. "Please don't get yourself involved in all those weird stuff again, it's tiresome getting you out and cleaning up."

Pariston sighed. "I won't, but I wanna go there after the work is over." He smiled. "Kagami, you are a great secretary; it feels like as if you're the actual Vice Chairman and I'm just your puppet. Although you are a child, you have potential to become a good Hunter. Just wait until you're twelve."

"Most people misjudge me because I'm young though." Kagami replied. "Mr. Hill, _you_ are the truly scary one."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." Kagami deadpanned. "You disguised yourself as a Mafia member and lied to take me away from Meteor City and my mother. No one could have thought of that unless they have a very screwed up yet brilliant mind."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Not only that, because the consequences of our deal, I cannot disobey you or run away. You had this all planned out from the start haven't you?"

"No comment. Do you regret the deal though?" Pariston asked.

"Not really, I don't really care. But I do miss my mother." Kagami sighed. "Anyways, you should go to sleep, Vice Chairman. There's work tomorrow. Auction would be after that." The child looked out of the window. "I think that it'd be hard to go too, intuition tells me that something terrible had gone wrong."

"I hope that they'd solve it soon, I'm very interested in the Auction."

"As I've said, Mr. Hill, you have important work to do. Auction would not be until all those are over. If you sneak away I'll get mad."

Pariston sighed. "Fine... You sound like my mom."

Kagami facepalmed.

* * *

Mizutsuki sneezed and shuddered. "Damn, it sure is cold up here."

"Not my problem." Machi muttered.

"Can't you be a little nicer?" Mizutsuki complained.

"The two of you, quiet down." Uvogin hissed. "I'm calling Danchou."

Everyone on the balloon tensed up.

_Beep...beep..._ "Hello?"

"Danchou, we have a problem here." Uvogin deadpanned. "There was nothing in the vault."

"Nothing?" Chrollo echoed incredulously.

"Nope," Uvogin answered. "The only information we could obtain from the director of that sale and the guard was that several hours ago before our arrival, all the treasures were moved to another place. It was as if they knew what was going to happen."

Heads looked up.

Chrollo raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"The timing's much to perfect… Judas is between us."

Nobunaga narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that there's a traitor among us?" He asked.

Everyone glanced at each other than focused on Mizutsuki. She stared at them in disbelief. "_What_?" She cried. "Why are you guys looking at me? Is it because that I was part of them before?"

Chrollo sighed. "Impossible," He said. "There's no traitor among us and even if there is, it's definitely not Mizu who just came out of the hospital. Plus, in my opinion, Judas wasn't a traitor. Judas sold Christ for thirty Deniers. If there was a traitor among us, how much would he have sold us to the Mafia for? Think about the benefits, what would he gain if he sold us? Money? Fame? Power? Do you think any of us would be satisfied with that kind of stuff?"

Uvogin scratched his cheek. "Hmm… You're right, no traitor among us."

"See?" Chrollo said. "There's another point to bring up. Supposing there's an indic, we can say he only did things halfway. If they had known that the Genei Ryodan was targeting the auction, why didn't they reinforce the security system? If I made a synthesis of what you told me, the Mafia was a bit more prudent than usual after receiving certain information. They gathered their clients, telling them nothing of what they knew of. From this, this is what I conclude: An informant exists, but he is unable to obtain precise information. Despise this; one of the main heads of the Mafia trusts him."

"I don't understand." Uvogin said. "Who told what to whom?"

"Ahaha," Mizutsuki laughed dryly. "This is why you should never let Uvo deal with complicated matters…" Machi elbowed her in the stomach and Mizutsuki fell over twitching. "Ow… your arm wrestling rank is above me Machi…" She whined.

Uvogin ignored them. "What about us?" He asked Chrollo. "What should we do?"

"Have you found out where the treasures from the Auction had been moved to?"

"No, the director never stopped repeating that he didn't know even until his death. Feitan questioned his body and not the spirit, so it's inevitably true."

"He's really the one I've pitied the most today." Feitan mused.

"Did he confess the names of the ones who moved the treasures?"

"Yeah, the Underground Auctions are managed by the Mafia community distributed over the six continents divided into ten territories. At the head of each one stands one of the big bosses of the communities called the Ten Dons. Now is the only moment that all the ten bosses are assembled in one place to discuss and give individual ordeals. In reality, they don't act by themselves, but use their special guard Inju. Each of the Dons had formed a group of the best fighters in within the organization."

"I see." Chrollo mused. "Using the fact that the Inju members didn't contribute in the securities, we can decide that they didn't know we'd be coming."

"Yeah probably, it's true that the securities weren't very effective. Although we had a walking map of all the dirty routes around the Auction on our side…"

"What did you mean by that?" Mizutsuki asked indignantly.

"Nothing…"

"How did they manage to move everything though?" Chrollo asked.

"Here's where it gets complicated." Uvogin said. "Only one member of the Inju came, all the treasures aimed to be sold were together in a vault about 25m2, but the Inju arrived and departed both empty handed while leaving behind an empty vault. It's a guy called Owl."

"Those in charge of the auction and objects must have also realized that their enemy uses nen because about 500 customers disappeared." Chrollo mused.

"Their dear customers are actually right in front of them though," Feitan said. "Just dissolved into tiny particles hovering in the air."

"Can we fight?" Uvogin asked.

"Go ahead." Chrollo shrugged. "Clean up after yourselves though, the Inju should appear sooner or later." Danchou hung up and Uvogin showed a bloodthirsty grin.

Mizutsuki was amused by the thought. "So we're fighting my once to-be colleagues? Sweet." Suddenly her phone rang and everyone turned to her.

"Is it Danchou?" Franklin frowned. "Why is he calling again?"

Mizutsuki shook her head. "Beats me..." She picked up her phone. "_Hello–_"

"**MIZUTSUKI HELP ME!**" Screamed Hannah's urgent voice. Mizutsuki had to hold the phone away from her ear at arm's length and everybody stared at her in disbelief.

"Why is your sister calling?" Feitan asked.

"Don't ask me..." Mizutsuki muttered. "Yes Hannah? What is it you want?"

"MIZUTSUKI THERE'S A COCKROACH IN THE KITCHEN WHAT SHOULD I DO!?"

A vein bulged on her cheek in irritation. "Hannah, leave that cockroach be and it'll die soon enough."

"WHAT? NO!"

Mizutsuki turned off her phone and ended the call. "Goodness sake..." She groaned. "She's an idiot."

"In a sense, you have an amusing sister." Uvogin laughed. "You two are definitely related."

"Yeah, I guess so. You can tell just by our faces."

Feitan shrugged. "I actually feel bad for that cockroach." He said in a monotone. "After seeing your sister's cooking..."

* * *

Their hot air balloon landed in the Goldo desert and the members got out of their transportation. The chasing cars of the Mafia had followed them and were standing below the steep cliff, shooting guns and looking pissed. "GET DOWN!" They roared. "We'll even let you decided whether to be buried or thrown in the ocean!"

"Wow! That's a lot of people we have to deal with." Shalnark whistled.

"I volunteer to eliminate all of them." Mizutsuki raised her hand. "I want to play with these shitheads. They always act so tough but when they're about to die, the horrified expressions they make are the best."

Feitan pulled her back. "You idiot." He deadpanned. "What's the whole point of disguising if you're gonna fight?"

Mizutsuki sighed. "Fine, I'll sit back."

"I'll take care of them!" Uvogin exclaimed. "Don't interfere!" He slid down the hill and walked forwards towards the crowd of Mafia members. A fat man who seemed like the representative walked forward and pointed a gun at him. Uvogin towered over the man with his superior height; it was an interesting difference.

"You were the ones that kidnapped the customers?" The man snarled and pointed his gun at Uvo's head.

"Yeah." Uvogin shrugged, looking amused.

The man scowled. "You don't lack in arrogance." He said. "Do you even understand what's happening to you or are you just stupid?"

Uvogin grinned even wider while looking down upon the man (literally). The man roared and fired his gun. Uvogin fell back, but after a few seconds he stopped falling and stood right back up, carrying the bullet right between his teeth. The man standing in front of him gasped in horror. Uvogin raised his hand and chopped his neck sideways.

* * *

Nobunaga laughed. "I see what you meant just now maknae."

"See? But is it just me or did he just stole Phinks' move?"

"You stole their pebble move anyways…" Nobunaga muttered and turned back to observe the fight. "Stronger than anything," He said. "His only rule is to be strong."

Just after he said this Uvogin had finished off about another twenty Mafia members.

"Gorilla versus ants." Franklin said dully.

"It's impossible to put even a scratch on Uvo's body with guns." Nobunaga added.

"In physical strength, no one's stronger than him in the Ryodan." Feitan replied.

The sound effects came from below them. Another herd of cars arrived in the midst of the fight.

Nobunaga looked up. "They're coming one after another!" He laughed.

"They're pushing themselves very hard to get killed." Franklin said.

"It's too boring to just watch, why don't we play cards?" Shalnark pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket.

Mizutsuki shrugged. "Sure."

"I agree." Machi said.

Down below them, Uvogin sighed in exasperation. "Jeesh, that's not even enough to warm me up before the Injus show up." He muttered.

* * *

"What should we play?" Shalnark asked.

"Let's play Doubt." Machi suggested. "You suck at all the card games anyways…"

Shalnark pouted. "I do not!" He protested. "Fine, I'll beat all of you this time until you admit that I'm brilliant at playing cards."

"Alright!" Mizutsuki exclaimed. "Franklin, Machi, let's make Shalnark treat us to Starbucks if he loses."

"Okay!" The two of them nodded.

Shalnark looked shocked. "W-Wait a second Mizu!" He wailed. "I never promised to do so; besides, haven't you robbed me of two Starbucks already?"

"That's past tense." She shrugged. "It doesn't count."

"Give up Shalnark." Machi advised. "She's not someone you could win in a debate with. Because even if she's wrong, she'll beat you up until you admit that she's right."

"Ha…"

* * *

Uvogin was hit in the temple by a bullet that came from far away. He winced. "Ow…" He muttered and picked up a rock. "It's getting on my nerves, shooting at someone from so far away…!" Uvogin tossed the rock in the direction where the sniper was. There was a spray of blood on top of the cliff and the man fell. Uvogin stood triumphantly. "Yeah! Right in the middle!"

Another Mafia member walked up to Uvogin. "Hmph… I didn't think that I'd have to use this but…"

"What?" Uvogin raised an eyebrow.

"This is a super bazooka that can stop a tank in one shot! You're gonna get blown to bits!" The man from the Mafia laughed.

Uvogin laughed dryly. "You're making me feel sad; comparing me to a mere tank."

"DIE!" The man fired the bazooka.

* * *

"One." Shalnark tossed out a card.

"Doubt!" Franklin said.

Shalnark groaned and flipped the cards over. It was a three. "You're doubting the _first card_?"

"Told you you'd suck." Machi muttered as Shalnark took back his card(s).

"Rematch!" Shalnark exclaimed. "I demand a rematch!"

"No matter how many times you demand a rematch, we'll always crush you." Mizutsuki smiled and patted Shalnark on the shoulder. "Don't feel so sad about it, it's just a few cups of Starbucks."

"No way…" Shalnark groaned. "Machi, Franklin, why don't we have a drinking contest next and the one who gets wasted first will treat us to a buffet?"

Mizutsuki stared at Shalnark. "Hey!" She cried. "I'll lose for sure!"

"That's the whole point why I suggested it." Shalnark shrugged.

"Wha… Machi! Help me!"

Machi shook her head. "Nah."

"Hey! Aren't you my friend?"

"I can get benefits from both these games, so it doesn't matter to me."

"MEANIE!"

* * *

The smoke on the ground cleared and Uvogin remained standing, making the Mafia community members piss themselves out of fear. "Without a doubt, that really hurts." Uvogin muttered.

The Mafia members turned their backs to run away. "AHHHHHHHHH…"

"Ah, no," Uvogin shook his head with a sadistic grin. "You're not running away!" The act of a one-sided fight-to-the-death repeated again. Nobunaga and Feitan watched in interest while the other four continued in their game of cards.

* * *

"Ten." Franklin threw out a card.

"Hmm… eleven!"

"Ah!" Feitan exclaimed. "Voila."

The four card players finally looked up. "What?" Mizutsuki asked.

"The Injus are here." Feitan breathed.

Hearing the word _Inju_, they all bolted up to see what they looked like. There were three of them; one was a chubby person with a large potato planted in the middle of his face as his nose. Another was a tiny man that would almost seem nice if he didn't have such a sullen expression. The last was a tall, bony man with a hairstyle somewhat similar to Uvogin's.

"Man, thank god I left the Mafia." Mizutsuki muttered. "They look like jerks."

"Uvo!" Shalnark called.

Uvogin looked up. "Huh?"

The blond haired boy pointed. "The Injus are here." He called.

* * *

"Oh?" Uvogin glanced back at the three approaching him. "Hmph… you're the Inju?" He asked. "What have you done with the objects of the Auction?"

The bony man placed his hands into his pockets. "How are the security guards and the clients doing?" He asked instead.

"We killed them." Uvogin said nonchalantly. "Where are the objects? If you don't say them, I'll…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because a man that strongly resembled a worm rose out of the ground and punched him in the face.

* * *

Mizutsuki shuddered upon seeing the worm-man. "Ew… I'm kinda creeped out now. Think of it, if I hadn't met you guys I'd be working alongside these monster-alien-ish people and I'd get killed by Uvo."

"Ahahaha," Shalnark laughed. "But you're not. Feitan do you wanna play?"

Feitan shook his head. "Nah."

* * *

Uvogin wasn't affected by the punch at all; however the one who had punched him had all his fingers broken. "Hmph… Interesting…" Uvogin mused as he punched the worm-human in the face. But much to his surprise, the worm took the chance to grab his arm and pull him underground.

"Hmph… you have no place to run now." The worm said. "Do you want to get killed by me underground or let the three others kill you above?"

"Idiot…" Uvogin smirked and gathered his aura onto his fist.

* * *

The Injus and the Ryodan members noticed the difference in the atmosphere. "That guy is…" Nobunaga said.

"Uvo's getting real." Shalnark said nonchalantly and tossed out a card. "Four."

* * *

"The one that has no place to run now… IS YOU!" Uvogin punched his fist onto the ground. The effect of the Big Bang Impact was immediate. The ground exploded underneath him and he was freed from the worm's grasp. The worm was crushed and his Inju companions jumped away from the attack. A burnt hand fell onto the ground and Uvogin landed lightly in the crater he created. The Inju came back as well and they all stood shocked as they saw the Spider tattoo on Uvogin's back.

"That's…"

"A Spider tattoo…"

"Is he…?"

* * *

Franklin sighed. "My, we couldn't do anything for them."

"There's nothing much to say." Nobunaga shrugged. "But Uvo's _Big Bang Impact _was quite impressive as usual."

Machi counted the cards she had left. "It's just a simple right straight that is enhanced with aura though." She said. "Eight."

"Nine." Mizutsuki tossed out her own card.

"Ten!" Shalnark said.

* * *

Uvogin looked up at the remaining Inju. "So who is the next one that wants to die?" He asked.

"The Genei Ryodan…" The Rabid Dog scowled.

"He's underestimating us right?" Porcupine said darkly.

The three Injus charged. "You're the one who is gonna die idiot!" Rabid Dog snapped.

Uvogin raised his fist. "Fine! I see that you're not cowards…DIE!" He punched towards Porcupine. He hit him, but Porcupine was not hurt however. "Ehh?" His eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he stared at the tiny man wrapping around his fist with thousands of hair.

"I can modify my body as I wish to make out a unity or hairs or solid needles." Porcupine kindly explained his ability. "Your punches are very powerful, but's it's useless you can reach me."

Before Uvogin could manage a respond, Rabid Dog bit a piece of meat off his neck and spat it out as he did a backflip to land.

* * *

"Uvogin, who always brags about having a steel body got harmed by hair and teeth." Feitan mused. "That's something we can tease him with later."

"They're pretty good at using their nen." Shalnark smiled.

"Thirteen." Mizutsuki tossed out a card.

"Doubt!"

"Sorry man." Mizutsuki said with a smirk as she flipped the card over.

"Damn…" Shalnark gathered up all the cards. "Do you want some help Uvo?" He called.

* * *

"Don't be stupid!" Uvogin snapped as he waved his arm around wildly in attempt to get rid of Porcupine.

"You won't be able to get rid of me so easily." Porcupine said. "Because you have thousands of hairs tangled upon you."

"THEN I'LL USE YOU AS A PUNCH!" Uvogin roared and threw a punch towards leech. His punch was stopped by Porcupine modifying his hair again.

"I can modify my hair as I desire, so it's easy for me to make part of it smooth." He explained kindly again.

Rabid Dog bit a piece of meat off Uvogin's leg. "Muscles won't take you very far." He spat.

"Get away!" Uvogin tried to punch him with his free hand; Rabid Dog jumped away. That was also the same time when Uvogin finally felt the poison of Rabid Dog's bites settle in, as he was petrified and fell on his bottom.

"Finally, the poison's starting to work." Rabid Dog sighed. "My fangs secrete neurotoxins capable of incapacitating voluntary muscles from the neck down. You can move from the neck and up so you can feel the pain and terror."

* * *

"If he used a lethal dose of poison they'd have won already." Machi said.

"Perhaps they like to torture." Shalnark shrugged.

Mizutsuki snorted. "Poisons don't work on me, so it'd be a bye-bye for them if it was me they were fighting. Uvo is too kind, I would have finished them off ages ago instead of playing around."

* * *

Leech walked forward and crawled up Uvogin's shoulder, infecting Uvogin with leeches. "Heh…heh…" He snickered. "I have an uncountable amount of leeches in my body that likes human flesh. I made you a special present; leeches that will lay eggs in your bladder. The best time will be when the eggs hatch and thousands of baby leeches come out as the same time as your urine. When that happens, people suffer so much pain they die!"

Uvogin bit off Leech's head and chewed it thoughtfully.

The remaining two Injus stared at the sight in utter shock, their brains unable to digest the scene they just saw.

"Hmm, it's not really tasty, but for a low class meal, I shouldn't expect more."Uvogin muttered and glanced at the gawking Rabid Dog. "What? What's so surprising?" He asked. "Did you think that you're the only one who's allowed to bite?" He swallowed his meal. "_My head and my neck are enough to kill you._" Uvogin then emitted such a powerful power of bloodlust that made even the other members feel somewhat cold.

Rabid Dog managed a smirk. "Don't be ridiculous, you cannot bit me like you just did from such a distance."

Uvogin smirked and took a deep breath. He turned his head towards Rabid Dog and shot a piece of Leech's skull towards him as a bullet. Rabid Dog gasped and raised his hand to guard. His guard was not good enough though since the piece of bone penetrated right through his hand and skull.

After finish dealing with the tall, skinny Inju, Uvogin turned to face Porcupine, who was still attached to his fist. Porcupine gulped. _It's alright_;_ I can reflect any bullets with my hair needle…_ He watched as Uvogin took a deep breath yet again, but he did not expect what would happen.

The other members of the Genei Ryodan who were sitting out of the battle did though; they gasped and slammed their hands over their ears just a second before Uvogin roared. His enhanced shout can kill his opponents by making their eardrums explode. If they didn't guard it in time, they would have died too.

Porcupine fell dead as blood dripped out from his ears. Uvogin smirked and pulled him back up by his hair. "You cannot guard a bullet of sound with your hair right?" He asked. "Oh wait, you're already dead." He then ripped out the hairs tangling him and threw Porcupine's corpse away.

* * *

Feitan snorted softly. "Hey Mizutsuki, did you feel that powerful killing aura just now? You better work hard to keep your place as the one with the most terrifying killing aura in the Ryodan."

Mizutsuki rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Are you insane?" Franklin snapped. "Can't you warn us before you do that?"

"Do you want to destroy our eardrums too or something?" Nobunaga cried.

Uvogin laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, but if I had warned you, my trick wouldn't have worked. Plus, clogging up your ears before the sound reach you should be a piece of cake for you guys right?"

"Yeah, that's true…" Machi admitted.

"See? Hey Mizutsuki! Can you nullify the poison and kill the leeches with your ability?" Uvogin called. "You said that you could before right?"

"I can nullify the poison but not the leeches." Mizutsuki called back down. "The poison is easy because it's in your blood; all I need to do is to touch the blood. But the leeches are a whole different thing since I don't know which part of your body they're in now and so I can't touch them. If you want me to kill them you'll have to hand me an X-ray picture and a scalpel to cut open your body."

"WHAT?" Uvogin cried. "WHAT AM I GONNA DO NOW!?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Shalnark hopped off the cliff and walked over to Uvogin. He picked up one of the leftover leeches and examined it. "Hmm, these are Madarite leeches. They can reach your bladder within a day then they lay eggs and die. The eggs hatch immediately and you'd die by the terrible pain felt when the baby leeches comes out with the urine." The blonde boy shuddered.

Uvogin gasped in horror but Shalnark continued. "But, to hatch, the eggs need a strong and stable concentration of ammoniac. If the ammoniac contained in the urine are too low, they eggs evacuate as they were in the urine without any pain. So from now until tomorrow, you're gonna drink lots and lots of beer and pee often!" Shalnark squished the leech between his fingers.

Uvogin sighed in relief. Don't scare me like that!" He cried. "I thought that I was gonna die!"

"Ahahaha; can someone go into town and by some beer?" Shalnark called.

"I'll go." Franklin volunteered.

"Get me ice-cold ones!"

"Don't' ask so much!" Franklin snapped.

Mizutsuki glanced at Machi. "Does Shalnark read encyclopedias for fun or something?" She asked.

"I have no idea…"

"Mizutsuki! Nullify the poison for me!" Uvogin cried again.

"Alright, alright!" Mizutsuki jumped down the cliff as well. "But I must say, thank god I went with you guys. Can you imagine it? If I hadn't joined, I'd be one of those Injus right now and they're fucking weak!" She pointed at the three corpses around them.

"Well, they're not _that_ weak." Uvogin laughed. "We're too strong. And nah, I wouldn't kill you."

"How come? I would be an enemy wouldn't I?"

"Yes you would, but you're too cute to kill. Little Tsundere Mizu-chan."

A vein bulged on her cheek. "I changed my mind; I'm not nullifying the poison for you." She deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me." Uvogin apologized solemnly.

Shalnark laughed. "We can only be grateful that it wasn't Mizutsuki who got infected with leeches. She can't drink at all."

Mizutsuki grabbed Shalnark's cheeks and pulled with a pissed off smile. "Hmm, I wonder how far your cute baby-face cheeks can stretch." She wondered out loud and pulled harder.

"Ack! Don't pull my cheeks!" Shalnark cried.

"Yeah Mizutsuki, don't bully Shalnark." Uvogin said. "Help me deal with the poison first."

She sighed and walked over. Shalnark rubbed his red cheeks. "Ow…"

"Normal people would feel dizzy or have a fever after I do this." She held up her hand. "But if it is you, there shouldn't be a problem." She was stopped abruptly as she gathered her aura onto her palms however.

A silver chain suddenly wrapped around Uvogin's body and tugged. Uvogin soared into the air and was taken away. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH…"

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Shalnark spoke. "Did you see?"

Nobunaga and Feitan jumped down from the wall.

"Yeah… a chain wrapped itself around him in like less than a second…"

Nobunaga sighed. "His body is still paralyzed by the poison, not to mention the leeches are there as well, Jeesh; is it the Inju reinforcements?"

"Whatever, we'll have to rescue him." Shalnark said.

"How troublesome." Feitan sighed.

"For the moment, we still know where they're taking him." Machi said. They all looked up to see her with her nen thread. "I erased my aura with _In_, as long as the opponents don't use Gyo or find the needle; my nen thread could follow them as far as needed."

"Fine! Let's follow them before they notice." Shalnark said.

"We might be able to take care of the remaining Inju." Nobunaga mused with a grin.

"Franklin!" Shalnark called. "Please take care of the beer will you?"

Franklin sighed. "Jeesh, hunting down the Inju seems much more fun."

"Ahahaha! Let's go!"

* * *

**I may update again tomorrow.**

**Therefore, reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**


	6. Small Cars x Uvogin x Rescue

"Just saying," Feitan spoke as Shalnark opened the door of one of the Mafia member's cars. "I'm not riding if Mizutsuki's driving."

"Don't worry, I'll drive." Shalnark said.

"I'm sitting in the front then." Mizutsuki opened the door to the passenger seat. Feitan, Nobunaga, and Machi piled in behind them. Mizutsuki found the sight amusing; Feitan and Machi were fine, but Nobunaga was much too tall for the car. His ponytail hit the ceiling and was bent at an angle.

"Alright! Buckle up everyone!" Shalnark exclaimed and started the engine. "It's weird to be the one chasing instead of the one being chased."

"Don't bring up such bad memories Shalnark." Machi said simply. "Let's go; time is not to be wasted."

"Time is money, wasting time is wasting money and I don't like wasting money." Mizutsuki added.

Shalnark turned the car around and followed Machi's nen string. The car lurched forward and speeded down the rocky road.

* * *

"A car is coming from behind." Linsen said as he looked behind. "It's coming really fast!"

"Did they follow us?" Dallzone cried and looked back as well. A pitch black car was indeed following them. "Kurapica!" He screamed into the walkie-talkie. "Speed up! They're going to catch you!"

"Followed?" Kurapica exclaimed incredulously. "How? We were far away from them…" He gasped and turned his head back. Focusing his aura into his eyes he used Gyo; faintly he saw a thin nen string shimmering. "A thread! A nen thread!"

"Squala, there's something on his left calf!" Melody cried.

"Huh?" Squala immediately looked at Uvogin's left calf. "Dammit!" He pulled the needle out and threw it out of the window.

* * *

"They discovered the thread." Machi said.

Shalnark grinned. "Doesn't matter, we've caught up with them."

Nobunaga groaned. "I don't care! Can you please let me get out of this tiny space now?"

"We don't care, just deal with it…" Feitan muttered.

"Ahaha!" Mizutsuki smiled. "There are disadvantages of being tall after all!"

**BAM**! A person dropped down from the sky and landed on the engine cap of the car. Mizutsuki stared at the man incredulously and then reacted after about 0.12 seconds. She threw open the door to her side and dived outside, tumbling a few rounds before rolling up again. Shalnark, Feitan, and Machi had managed to do this as well. However it seemed like Nobunaga had failed to do so.

The car was wrapped up inside a giant piece of cloth and much to their amazement, it began to shrink slowly. The man who had attacked walked over to the tiny bag and picked it up.

"ACK! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? LET ME OUT!" Nobunaga's voice came from inside the small package.

The man turned to look at them. "I suspected that you were not ordinary people, being able to react and get out of the car in a fraction of a second. I must say, impressive."

The members stared at him impassively. "Nobunaga was in the wrong spot." Feitan sighed.

"Nevertheless, that's an amusing ability." Machi mused.

"What he catches in this cloth shrinks; it must be very useful for stealing." Mizutsuki continued.

"With that, he could put all the treasures from the Auction inside his pocket easily." Machi went on.

"The one who took all the Auction pieces away from the Auction is probably him." Shalnark concluded. "So he can turn the things inside the cloth back to normal size right?"

Mizutsuki was thoughtful. "I think that he's the guy called Owl? At least one Inju doesn't look like a jerk. I mean hey; apart from those creepy eyes, he looks human!"

Machi threw a rock at her head. "Just shut up and act serious for once" She snapped.

"You know that we'll ace this fight anyways…"

They felt five other presences beside them and looked to their left; sure enough, the rest of the Inju were there. "Their friends are here…" Feitan breathed.

"Yeah." Machi nodded after throwing the rocks in her hand away.

Shalnark laughed dryly. "Oh my, we _are_ causing some serious attention here."

"Who are they?" One of the Inju asked. "Are they really that famous Genei Ryodan? They look weak."

Owl nodded. "Yes, they are."

Mizutsuki frowned. Something was feeling off here. Realizing the fact she held up her finger and counted. "Huh?" She cried.

Shalnark glanced at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Shouldn't there be ten of the Injus?" She asked. "Uvo just killed four of them; there are six of them here now. That's everyone!"

Feitan frowned. "That's weird; the one that kidnapped Uvo with the chains is on the car."

"So does that mean the Chain dude isn't part of the Inju?" Machi questioned.

"Blah…" Feitan's aura gathered on his hands. "We'll just ask them."

"Should we leave all of them alive?" Mizutsuki cracked her neck; she was very relaxed because she knew that there wouldn't be much of a fight.

"Nah, let's just leave that Owl guy alive." Feitan said. "

"Leave that guy to me than." Machi volunteered.

The Inju who had spoken earlier glared. "A bunch of brats, you shall realize how strong the Injus are and how weak you're compared to us!"

"That's what he said!" Shalnark smiled.

Feitan waved Shalnark away. "You can just sit there and watch Shalnark. I'll deal with three on the left, Mizutsuki you can do the rest."

"Okay!" Mizutsuki pulled off her hat and grinned. "It should be fun fighting right? My once_ to-be _comrades…"

"Ah!" Owl exclaimed. "You're the traitor of the Camorra!"

Mizutsuki did a little bow. "Yep, that's me, thank you for recognizing."

"Well that's all the more reason to _kill you!_" The other Inju screamed and charged, leading the others to attack as well.

"Calm down!" Owl cried. "Don't underestimate them!"

"Shut the fuck up!" The other Inju screamed.

Mizutsuki laughed and pulled four knives out from under her shirt. "My, you should listen to Owl more, because what he said is right." She confronted a guy who had long nails and looking tired.

"I won't give you time to attack!" He said.

"I won't either." Mizutsuki smiled and threw her knife.

The man dodged it easily. "Hmph, is that all you got?" He snickered. "You're…_Gblaeghhh…_" Blood poured from his mouth and he fell facedown into the ground with his dead comrade on his back. The needles on his comrade's back had pierced through his body. Feitan stood behind the two bodies; he had thrown the needle-man into her opponent without thinking much.

"_That's_ what I call teamwork." Mizutsuki smiled. "My, even after three years, our cooperation didn't change!"

"Stop talking, start killing." Feitan said curtly before he ran off to fight the two other opponents.

Mizutsuki stabbed the knife into her twitching opponent and ended his life. She turned to the guy who was flying with weird, bat-like wings. "We were supposed to be colleagues you know." She mused. "The Camorra was plotting to overthrow one of the Dons before I killed them all. You should thank me."

"I would never thank an enemy nor show mercy." The bat-person hissed.

"Oh, that's tough." Mizutsuki reached into the pouch on her belt and brought out a handful of the thin sand. _He has the advantage in the air. _She thought and tossed the sand into the air, her corrosive aura was mixed in as well. _Thank god the wind is in my favor._

"Hmph, what are you going to do with sand?" The bat-person swooped down to attack, only to get his wings touched by the corrosive sand that were carried in the wind. A hole burnt through his wings and the guy fell to the ground. "Ack!" What's going on?" He cried.

"Are you stupid?" She walked over and asked. "Not able to dodge such an obvious attack, Inju is pathetic after all."

"You little…!"

She shoved a knife into the guy's head and turned back. "Alright! Done." She announced.

Feitan walked over to her; he had finished off his opponents as well. Owl was tied up by Machi's nen threads and he watched in horror as the two of them finished off his comrades. "You move, you die." Machi breathed.

Owl didn't dare move.

"So what do we do now?" Mizutsuki asked. "I refuse to clean those up."

"Don't bother." Feitan shrugged. "There's no point hiding now anyways."

Shalnark walked over to Machi and took the little pouch containing Nobunaga from her. "Alright, before we start the interrogation, let's get Nobunaga out first!"

"Hold on!" Machi said.

"Huh?"

"Aren't we going to bring this owl onto the car too? The car's already small enough, let Nobunaga stay in there."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? LET ME OUT!" Nobunaga screamed.

"I don't like it being so tiny in there either." Mizutsuki said. "Although it's amusing seeing Nobunaga tortured."

"That's because you're sitting in the front." Machi replied.

Shalnark glanced at Owl. "Hey, is it possible to just let out the car?"

Owl gulped. "N-No, it's impossible…"

"Pity…" Machi sighed.

"I guess that we have no choice." Shalnark said.

Owl released his nen and the car reappeared again. Nobunaga stormed out of the car and screamed. "YOU BASTARDS! YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF ME LIKE THIS?"

"Quarrels are forbidden within the Ryodan members." Feitan said calmly.

"SHUT UP!"

"But this ability is rather useful for our works." Feitan mused and walked towards the car.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GONNA SLICE THIS BASTARD!" Nobunaga threatened to pull his sword.

"No you can't." Feitan said. "We'll have to make his spit out the whereabouts of the treasures…" His eyes shone in sadistic amusement.

"Interrogation but _Feitan-Style_." Shalnark grinned. "You are a rather unfortunate guy you know, Owl." The rest of the members walked towards the car as well.

"DAMMIT!" Nobunaga screamed into the night.

* * *

"Now how should we arrange the seating plans?" Mizutsuki asked. "This car is made for five people, but we have six of us with a Nobunaga here who complains that his leg room isn't enough. And a Machi who has to sit beside Owl to keep him tied up. And a Feitan who'd get pissed if I drive."

"Simple." Feitan said. "Shalnark will drive, Nobunaga will sit in the front, Owl, Machi, and I will sit in the back, and you can run behind us."

"I can't tell if you're serious or not."

"Just get Nobunaga inside that package again." Machi suggested.

"Good idea!"

"Oh hell no, that's not happening." Nobunaga glared. "Why can't we just throw _him_ inside the trunk?" He jerked his thumb at Owl.

"Because he might be able to escape if we do so." Feitan said.

"Are you actually on her side Feitan?" Nobunaga snapped.

Mizutsuki crawled on top of the car as the argument between Nobunaga and Feitan continued. She jumped off the car and kicked Nobunaga in the neck, making him fall unconscious. "There!" She said loudly. "Owl, please take care of this samurai will you?" She flashed a sweet smile.

Owl nodded fearfully and wrapped up the unconscious Nobunaga in the Fun-Fun Cloth again. Shalnark laughed dryly. "I feel like Mizutsuki has the most twisted personality out of all of us…"

* * *

On the car, Feitan poked the back of Mizutsuki and she turned around. "What?"

"Where did you put the lunch box with the Dark Matter?" He asked quietly.

"Under the third concrete chunk on the right of the room. Why?"

"I wanna see how it works with torture."

She raised an eyebrow and glanced at Owl. "Sure." She replied in the end. "Take one piece only though."

"Okay."

* * *

After arriving back at the hideout, they dragged the unconscious Nobunaga up the stairs and into one of the separate rooms. Phinks walked in and stared at the sight. "What happened?" He asked. "Was he actually defeated by an enemy?"

"Nah." Shalnark said. "We were arguing about how to stuff six people in a tiny car and Mizutsuki just knocked him out then we put him in a Owl's Fun Fun cloth."

Phinks' eye twitched. "That's the second time you kicked him in the head tonight." He said to Mizutsuki. "One day you'll really give him brain damage. I wouldn't be surprised if he wakes up with amnesia."

"Don't worry." She gave him a thumbs up. "Nobunaga's tough, he'll survive!"

"Jeesh…"

Shalnark patted Mizutsuki on the shoulder. "Alright, we should leave now. Phinks you should come too, because your face hadn't been exposed to the Mafia yet."

"Come where?" Phinks and Mizutsuki asked in unison.

"What _where_?" Shalnark looked taken aback. "To rescue Uvo of course! Franklin's buying beer now and Feitan's interrogating. Nobunaga and Machi should come along later. (If Nobunaga wakes up soon enough)"

Phinks' eyes widened. "Hold on, Uvogin was captured?" He exclaimed.

Mizutsuki and Shalnark nodded mutely.

"Are you guys trying to be funny or something?"

"No."

"Oh my goodness… This could get into the headlines of the Phantom Troupe Daily News."

"Ha-ha." Mizutsuki deadpanned. "Let's go, do you have any idea where to look Shalnark?"

Shalnark took out his Hunter license. "I can look things up from the Hunter site, we'll start from there."

"Okay."

* * *

The three of them walked into an internet café and Shalnark swiped his Hunter License over the sensor. Then he typed in a few key words such as _Mafia families_,_ Yorkshin Auction_, and _Administration Centre for the Auction_. A long listed typed itself out on the screen and Shalnark scrolled down. "Hmm, ah! Here we go!" He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the memo beside him. "The address is…" He wrote down the address and stood up. "Okay, let's go!"

"I'll phone Machi and Nobunaga." Mizutsuki pulled out her phone. "Nobunaga should be awake by now."

Machi walked pass Nobunaga in the hideout. "Hey, did he confess about the place where the Auction Pieces are ye…"

"GO ASK FEITAN!" Nobunaga stomped away.

Machi frowned. "_What's wrong with him…?_" She muttered.

Machi opened the door to where Feitan was sitting with a very-bloody Owl. There was an unnamed dark substance sitting beside him and it was reeking out the aura of pure evil. Feitan was reading one of his beloved Trevor Brown books yet again.

"Did he spit out the whereabouts of the Auction pieces yet?" She asked.

"I didn't even start to have fun yet..." Feitan mumbled; yet although he said that, his expression was strangely satisfied. Like he just completed some horrible torture experiment or something. He held up the little package that belonged to Owl.

"Oh, no wonder…" Machi nodded slowly.

"Speaking of it, where's Shal?" Feitan asked.

"It seems like he had found the headquarters for monitoring the Auction." Machi replied. "Mizutsuki just phoned me about it. Nobunaga and I are going"

"Oh. Remember to disguise."

"Of course."

* * *

"_I am Dallzone from the Nostra family. We caught one of the people who attacked the Auction and we wish to hand him over._"

"Really? How did you do it?" Shalnark controlled his victim to say.

"_I'll inform the details later._" The other side replied.

"You guys are incredible, even the Injus failed to do so."

"_Inju?_" Dallzone echoed.

"Yep, they're all dead."

"…_All dead…_"

"Where are you?"

"_We're at…_"

"Alright, I understand, we'll send some strong people over."

Shalnark pushed a few more buttons on his phone and the man he had controlled fell limp. He turned around to give his companions a grin. "I got the location!" He sang. "Mizu, do you know where the Polo Construction INC. building is?"

"Polo Construction?" She echoed. "Yeah, I know."

Shalnark's phone rang to a new message. "Okay, Machi and Nobunaga are coming over. We better disguise ourselves. Mizutsuki you'll have to dress as a boy."

"Don't I look androgynous enough already?" She muttered.

"The Injus recognized you easily once you took off your hat; if you get caught on camera it'll be troublesome."

"Fine, but I'm not taking off my t-shirt."

Phinks rolled his eyes. "_I hate Blondies that wear stripe suits_. Did you have it ordered or something?"

"Nope, I found it inside a 60% off sale at the supermarket. I'm wearing it the next time I see Pariston."

* * *

Pariston sneezed as he read the newspaper. "Kagami, can you turn up the temperature of the AC? It's getting kinda cold now." He called.

"Okay–

* * *

The phone rang and Dallzone stood up. "Uh-huh, yes, B2." He then walked outside to type in the passcode for the elevator and the metal doors.

The five members of the Mafia community walked out of the elevator. "You didn't kill him did you?" The tall blonde man who stood in the front asked as he walked in. A slightly shorter blonde man with his hair all slicked back, a man with a long dark hair and beard, a girl with sharp, piercing eyes who was wearing a knitted hat, and a young boy with a cocky grin walked in behind him.

"No, it was impossible to harm him, so we used anaesthetic gas."

"I finally understand what '_apparel makes the man_' means…" Uvogin muttered.

"Huh?" Dallzone didn't have time to ask what that had meant, because then Phinks had already stabbed him through the chest with his arm. The other members watched casually as they observed the scene of Phinks killing someone (Which was about the billionth time they've seen it). Dallzone gasped in pain and he fell to the ground, twitching a few times before he fell dead.

Phinks pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his bloody hand. "I almost couldn't believe my ears when I heard that you were captured." He mused.

The members pulled off their disguises. Shalnark took off his sunglasses and ruffled his hair to make it go back to normal. Nobunaga pulled off his fake beard and started to tie up his hair. Machi took off her knitted hat and Mizutsuki pulled off her wig. Phinks put on his weird Egyptian headwear.

Mizutsuki walked forward. "Damn, Uvo, you look beaten up." She laughed.

"Just shut up and hurry up will ya? If we keep on talking maybe I'll get kidnapped again."

"Okay." Mizutsuki put her hand onto Uvogin's wound on the shoulder and worked her ability. Altering the pH of the blood to a very high degree than turning it down again in less than a second. "Alright, done." She whistled. "All the poison should be nullified now and I advise you to not move for at least an hour."

Uvogin sat up.

"Never mind."

Uvogin took a deep breath and all of the members know to slam their hands over their ears. "AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" He roared. "THAT CHAIN BASTARD! I WILL GET HIM BACK!" He threw himself off the operation counter and punched a hole through the door, marching into the room beside. "WHERE ARE THEY?" He snarled.

"They've fled." Mizutsuki said helpfully.

"Only if you hadn't yelled…" Shalnark added.

Phinks, Machi, and Nobunaga walked out from the hole in the wall. "Let's go home; we've got what we wanted." Phinks muttered.

"The Injus are gone and we've got the Auction pieces." Machi said.

Uvogin gritted his teeth. "No…"

"Eh?"

"Tell the boss," They've never seen Uvogin so furious. "I'm not coming back until I find the Chain Bastard!"

* * *

**OMAKE**

_**Feitan and Mizutsuki's Conversation**_

"So how did the Dark Matter work with the torture?" Mizutsuki asked Feitan.

He nodded as a completely new expression came upon his face; it was almost happy yet still dreamy, like he was being massaged by the best masseur in the world. It was an expression which Mizutsuki thought that she'd never see on him. "It worked wonderfully." He said dreamily. "I feel like I have touched the area of the God of Torture. I never knew that there could be a level of torture which I haven't reached yet. "

"Oh my poor little sister..." Mizutsuki muttered. "If she knows about this..."

Feitan glanced at her. "Can I have the rest of the Dark Matter?" He asked.

"No." She deadpanned. "I don't even _want_ to imagine what harm you would bring to the world with it."

Feitan scowled. "Oh well, I'll just have to ask your sister for some."

"Are you an idiot? I'm not letting you break my little sister's heart by insulting her cooking."

Feitan ignored her words and looked thoughtful. "Hmm, if I married your sister I'd have an unlimited supply of those..."

"OH HELL NO NOT HAPPENING. YOU ARE **NOT** BECOMING MY BROTHER IN LAW."

* * *

**I kinda want to write a cooking classroom chapter for Hannah...**


	7. Changes x Plans x Kids

Uvogin stormed out of the building and Shalnark ran to catch up with him. "Hold on Uvo!" He panted. "If you take action on your own we'll get scolded by Danchou when we go back!"

"I don't care!" Uvogin growled. "There's no stopping me! I'm gonna find that Chain Bastard and beat the crap out of him! Otherwise I'll have trouble sleeping due to anger!"

"But Uvo! How are you going to find that one specific Chain Guy from out of this whole Yorkshin?"

"...I'll find a way..."

"Are you gonna find him by yourself?" Shalnark asked.

"...Fine...Shalnark, help me."

Shalnark sighed. "Oh alright, I'll help you."

"Hell yeah!" Uvogin whooped. "Thanks Shalnark! I'll leave the driving to you!" Uvogin marched away happily.

Shalnark gasped. "Hey Uvo! If you don't drink beer soon you'll die by the leeches!"

"AHH I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! I NEED TO FIND A PLACE WHERE I CAN DRINK BEER RIGHT NOW!"

Nobunaga glanced at Mizutsuki. "Mizutsuki, you know all the roads and shortcuts in this Yorkshin city by heart right? Can you go with them? I'll report this to Danchou."

Mizutsuki yawned. "Okay..." She said dreamily and followed after the two.

* * *

Uvogin, Shalnark, and Mizutsuki broke into a random house and killed the owner to 'borrow' a computer. Franklin met up with them carrying tons of beer. Uvogin was more than happy to drink them all. "The room you were held prisoner at was reserved under the name of Polo Construction INC." Shalnark said as he typed in some searching key words. "It's a sub company of the Nostra family."

"Can you find where they went?" Uvogin asked.

"Sure! Let's try to find other reservations that were made for members of the family." Shalnark typed in more stuff into the laptop. "You should get a Hunter License too Uvo! As long as you have money, you can learn everything on the Hunter Site."

"Unlike you, I don't like carrying money." Uvogin drank his beer. "When I want something, I steal it."

"What a good example of a thief!" Shalnark exclaimed. The website loaded and Shalnark beamed. "Here we are! Apart from this building, they're registered in two other places and there are three hotels inhabited by the members of the community."

Mizutsuki took a glance at the computer screen and pulled the map from out of the printer."Wouldn't it be better if Shal or I went with you?" She asked as she circled the buildings on the map and shortcuts to each one with a sharpie. "It would save a lot of time."

Shalnark nodded. "I agree."

Franklin walked in with another handful of beer. "What? You're leaving?" He asked.

Uvogin nodded and took the map from Mizutsuki. "Oh! You wrote down the shortcuts and traffic condition too?" He exclaimed. "Thanks guys! I owe you guys one." He planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek and did the same to Shalnark.

"Gah!" Mizutsuki wiped her cheek. "Uvogin you're disgusting!" She wailed.

"Money is enough; I don't want your love!" Shalnark cried indignantly.

"But I don't carry money!"

"OH MY GOD JUST GET OUT!" Mizutsuki kicked Uvogin between the legs and saved Shalnark from the second kiss.

"Thank you Mizu..." Shalnark gasped. "I owe you one."

She shot him a death glare. "If you're gonna kiss me too I'll kick your ass."

"I won't!"

Franklin laughed dryly than turned to Uvogin. "What are we supposed to do about the leftover beer?" He asked.

"You guys can drink it, but don't let Mizu drink." Uvogin managed a weak smile but he was twitching from pain.

Mizutsuki flipped him off and Franklin continued. "Remember to clean up the corpses." He said.

"Okay!" Uvogin started to climb out of the window.

After biting his lips for a few seconds, Shalnark spoke. "Uvo."

"Hmm?" Uvogin paused in climbing out.

"Be careful."

Uvogin smirked. "Yeah…"

Shalnark couldn't help feeling worried.

* * *

Pariston sat in his temporary office and stared at the piles of paperwork in dread. "Do I have to stamp all of it?" He whined.

"Yes, Mr. Hill." Kagami deadpanned. "Please have it all done by tomorrow please."

"Kagami-kun, I'll buy you ice cream so can you help me escape?"

"No."

"You're no fun."

Kagami sipped his tea. "I'm not here because I'm fun, I'm here to supervise your work and because of our deal." He paused before continuing. "To be honest, I think that training under the Mafia as an assassin would be more fun than supervising you work."

Pariston spun a pen across his thumb. "_You must work beside me in the Hunter Association until I die, or I resign from my position._" He mused. "But Kagami-kun, if you continue to be so stubborn you wouldn't be able to find a girlfriend."

Kagami spewed out his tea and choked. Pariston watched with a smile. "I'm only ten!" Kagami exclaimed indignantly. "Goodness sake can you please start working already? Besides, Mr. Hill, you are in no position of saying that to me! You're still single even when you're the Vice Chairman of the Hunter's Association, Good looking, Rich, and at a golden age for marraige!"

Pariston looked hurt upon hearing that. If there was something that he was gonna regret in his life, it would be that he never got married because all the female he knows hates him (Except Cutie Beauty but no, just _no_.) He sighed. "Fine…" He started to stamp the papers.

Kagami wiped the tea off the table and gathered up his stuff. "I'm going to fax the other files." He announced before walking out of the door.

Pariston waved. "Be back soon." He called half-heartedly. "Children should go to bed early so they can grow taller."

Kagami slammed the door shut behind him with a _bang_. "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I HAVE TO STAY UP AND WORK!" He screamed and stomped away.

The child answered phone calls as he faxed the files to the other companies. "_Yes, thank you, no, yes, uh-huh… No we're not taking that case, deal with it yourself… _What?" He blinked. "The auction was… attacked?"

"_Yeah, by a group of thieves." _The other side answered. _"Man, those guys were strong. Not even a bazooka or the Injus could deal with them._"

Kagami felt a chill down his spine. His world entered into silence as his heart pounded faster. A group of thieves that was incredibly strong and would have enough guts to attack an Auction held by the World Mafia… He knew one.

"_Hey, do you guys want a warrant picture by the Mafia? I'll fax you it."_

"Um, no thanks…"

The fax machine beeped and a paper came out. Kagami picked it up tentatively and flipped it over. Blood drained out of his face. _Uvogin, Shalnark, Feitan, Machi, Franklin, Nobunaga._ He recognized them all. There was a new member however, a person wearing a baseball hat with half their face concealed.

"_How do you think of them?" _The other side asked._ "They are…"_

Kagami ended the call abruptly. He shuddered and walked back to the room Pariston was in. "I'm back." He called.

Pariston nodded. "What's that paper in your hand?" He asked. "You're looking awfully pale."

Kagami's heart stopped beating. "It's…"

The Vice Chairman of the Hunter's Association stood up from his chair and walked over to the child. He took the paper from the child's hands. "Ah, someone faxed this to you?" He read through the details of the paper. "Judging from your terrified expression, could these people be… The Genei Ryodan?"

Kagami nodded mutely. "It was them who had attacked the Auction." He mumbled. "Mr. Hill, I think that you should give up on going to the Auction, it's too dangerous."

Pariston was still looking at the paper, his expression was different however. The amused shine in his eyes disappeared and what replaced it was serious. "So she's alive." He mused.

"Eh? Who's alive?"

"Your aunt." Pariston replied and pointed to the person with the baseball hat. "That's her."

"What?" Kagami cried. "Impossible!" The person had half their face concealed and he could barely tell if the person was a _he_ or _she_.

"It is."

"How do you know?"

"Intuition."

Kagami groaned. Pariston's intuitions were often accurate. They were sometimes even more reliable than actual detailed information. Pariston crumbled the papers into a ball and tossed it into the trash bin. Then he walked back to his desk. "Wow, it feels so long since I last saw her."

"Mr. Hill." Kagami exclaimed. "I know what you're thinking right now, you're going to attend the Auction right? I won't let you!"

Pariston simply smiled. "Don't worry; they wouldn't kill me even if I went."

"Why?"

"What Mizu desires is a one-on-one battle without any help from others, no distractions, and both have an equal advantage. Besides, it's impossible to notice a certain someone in a sea of people."

"It's hard to say considering the amount of sparkles on your head."

* * *

"Is Uvo back yet?" Shalnark asked Feitan. He took a glance at the half-dead Owl than turned away.

"No, not yet." Feitan replied. "You're worried for no reason; he's not the kind of guy to get defeated that easily."

Shalnark chewed the inside of his cheeks. He was still having a bad feeling.

* * *

Uvogin did not come back. Members of the Genei Ryodan gathered around Chrollo with the exception of Hisoka, having a meeting. Franklin, Machi, Shalnark, Mizutsuki, Feitan, and Nobunaga took turns describing what had happened. Chrollo was quiet throughout all of it.

"Chain…?" He echoed. "So that means the enemy is either a Manipulator or a Conjurer. Uvogin can brag about being an overpowerful combative force. In a one-on-one fight, it's against those two types of nen that he'd have the largest chance to lose. Most Conjurers can give a particular skill to an object they create. Depending on the skills they use, it is somewhat possible that Uvo's power isn't efficient. Concerning manipulation users, imagine that they manipulate Uvo himself. Wouldn't that be annoying?"

Shalnark gritted his teeth. "I knew that I should have gone with him!" He cried.

"Ditto." Mizutsuki muttered. "I refuse to believe that Uvogin is dead/mutilated/kidnapped/tortured/lost/or abducted by aliens. I just came back and another is leaving? _No_, _freakin'_, _way_."

Chrollo's expression remained calm. "We'll wait until nightfall, if he doesn't come back, we'll change our plans."

* * *

It was sad to admit that they _had_ to change their plans.

"Machi, Nobunaga." Chrollo said curtly. "The two of you will go outside, try to appear on a place with as many people as possible so the Chain Bastard can notice you."

Machi and Nobunaga nodded.

"Machi deserves a better man to go out on a date with." Mizutsuki muttered.

Nobunaga threatened to pull his sword. "What are you talking about?" He spat. "Now thinking of it, you still owe me two drop kicks!"

Machi's eye twitched as well. "At least it's better than having you dress as a guy." She deadpanned.

Mizutsuki acted hurt. "Danchou!" She wailed. "I wanna go!"

"Mizutsuki, your face is easy to recognize by the community members roaming the streets." Chrollo said lightly. "You will stay here with the others."

"Tsk." Mizutsuki scowled. "Oy Nobunaga, if you do anything to Machi I'll kick you in the head again and this time I'll make sure that you get brain damage!"

Phinks punched her on the head. "Before you give him brain damage, _I'll_ give you brain damage." He said. "Stop complaining."

"Ditto." Feitan said, turning a page in his book.

Mizutsuki groaned and hugged her head in pain. "Ow-ow-ow." She cried. "Fine!"

Machi sighed and turned away. "Well, bye." She said and walked out of the hideout with Nobunaga.

"Gosh Phinks, you should calculate your strength more." Mizutsuki muttered as she stood up again.

Chrollo looked down the hall to make sure Machi and Nobunaga were out of sight. "Very well then." He sighed. "Phinks, Pakunoda, you two will follow them."

"Huh?" A few members of the Ryodan frowned, not getting what Chrollo was talking about.

"You two will follow behind them but you will not let them know that you're following them." Chrollo replied. "That way, if someone follows them, you can catch them off guard. Neither of your faces has been exposed to the Mafia yet, so it's alright. You guys aren't on the warrant"

An amused smirk grew on Phinks' face. He placed his hand onto Mizutsuki's head and ruffled her hair. "Pffft, too bad Mizu, I get to go and you don't."

Mizutsuki kicked Phinks between the legs _(Every male present in the room winced.)_. "Phinks, if you do something to Paku I'll give you brain damage too." She deadpanned.

Phinks was twitching on the ground in pain. Pakunoda laughed dryly. "It's alright Mizutsuki." She said. "That wouldn't happen any soon."

Mizutsuki sighed. "It's gonna be suffocating though, staying here myself…"

"You still got us." Coltopi said.

"I'm the only girl though."

"You barely act or look like one." Feitan snorted.

Mizutsuki flipped him off. "Oh whatever." She muttered. "I'll just take a nap. Wake me up when they come back." As she said this she walked to the back of the room and lied down to snooze.

Chrollo glanced at Shalnark. "Shal, come with me for a sec. I need you to help me on something."

"Alright." Shalnark stood up and followed Chrollo out of the building.

_(Basically from here on, all is the same as the anime/manga but there's an **omake** *wink wink*)_

* * *

"This?" Chrollo asked.

"Yep, she's the daughter of Light Nostra, the head of the Nostra family. Her name's Neon. According to the information on the Hunter site, the Chain guy is supposed to be one of her bodyguards. There are a lot of other bodyguards as well, we know the name and faces of these five." He gestured at the computer screen.

"So it's because of her the Nostra family is so wealthy now?" Chrollo asked.

"Yeah, that is also part of the information on the Hunter Site so it shouldn't be wrong."

Chrollo let down his hair and covered his tattoo with a bandage. He changed into suits and tucked the picture of Neon into his pocket. "Deal with the Chain Guy." He said curtly before he left.

"Of course I will." Shalnark answered.

* * *

"Do you think that Uvo passed out?" Nobunaga asked. He was watching a little kid feeding pigeons.

"I'm afraid so." Machi replied. Her gaze followed a woman texting on her phone, seeing to be leaving in a hurry.

"Uvo isn't just a stupid mass of muscles." Nobunaga continued and his eyes traveled to a jogger listening to an iPod.

Machi glanced up at him. "You think that I don't know that?" She said. She was eavesdropping on the people around her. Both of them were aware that the couple behind them was watching them. But they could tell that they were just normal people; therefore they didn't bother to eliminate them.

Nobunaga took a sip of beer and he shot a glance at an ice cream vendor. "Even if his opponent is one of those that might trouble him, he still has enough power and experience to counter."

"But Uvo still isn't back yet." Machi said in a monotone; she glanced at the ice cream vendor as well. "Has he ever been late to a meeting?"

Nobunaga shook his head and started to eavesdrop on the family beside them. "As far as I recall, he has never been late. But you heard him as well; he said that he would not return until he found the chain guy."

"That's why I said I'm afraid so." Machi said and stared at a mother tending to her baby. "I did not say that I'm sure he's dead."

"Intuition?"

"Intuition."

They both stared at the kid that was feeding pigeons being attacked by one.

Nobunaga scratched the back of his head. "Your intuitions rarely fail… We're being watched aren't we?"

"And it's not a rookie." Machi added.

"Yeah, I don't know where he is, but someone is keeping an eye on us."

"Is it the Chain Guy?"

"If that's the case, we'll follow Danchou's orders and do whatever we want."

Machi shook her head. "I think that Danchou wants to make him part of the Ryodan."

"What?" Nobunaga exclaimed, now sounding a little pissed. "All that he said was '_find him and bring him to me_'. Have you forgotten the basic rules Machi? _Dead or alive, by any means_. I don't care if you like to interpret Danchou's speeches, but don't force your ideas on me."

"I didn't force you anything." Machi deadpanned. "You're the one giving your own opinion…"

The atmosphere around them grew deadly and even more pressuring. Some of the other people beside them was too petrified to even move. The beer can between them cracked under the pressure. The two of them glared at each other for a long time.

"I say that we decide now." Nobunaga said. "We bring him back alive or dead."

Machi pulled out her spider coin. "Fine." She flipped it up towards the air and slapped it onto the back of her hand.

"Heads."

"Tails."

Machi slowly uncovered the coin.

* * *

Phinks and Pakunoda watched from a blind spot. Phinks smirked. "They've noticed us."

"I wonder what they're flipping the coin for." Pakunoda said. "I can sense that someone's watching them as well but they're probably far from us."

"No need to tell me about that, I already know." Phinks said. "I'm guessing that our auras have blended in with the auras of the one watching them."

"Is it the Mafia?" Pakunoda asked. "Because if so, we shouldn't waste our time here."

"It isn't wasting time; we have to stay here until we notice someone tailing them."

"This is going to take a long while then." Pakunoda muttered. "So? Are we supposed to alert them when we find them?"

"They would be smart enough to lure them to a place with less people. Then we'll tell them."

"Okay."

"Hey, they're moving, let's go."

* * *

"We're being tailed?" Machi asked.

"Apparently so." Nobunaga answered. "No normal guy, a perfect Zetsu."

"They've mastered it perfectly." Machi breathed.

They didn't need to say it out loud, with great cooperation they walked towards an area of abandoned buildings that was near. They stood in the middle of the empty field of grass between the buildings. "They're not responding to our invitation." Machi said.

"I don't think it's the chain guy." Nobunaga shared his opinion.

Machi glanced at him. "Why?"

"There are several auras, while the Chain Guy acts alone."

"What's that based on?" Machi asked skeptically.

"He belongs to the Nostra family don't he?" Nobunaga started to explain. "Yet he works alone. How do I know? Cause the mafia didn't make one move. If the Mafia was part of the deal, they would have used the info of Uvo to threaten us. Like spreading pictures of Uvo's decapitated head across the net…something like that. But there's nothing; if you ask me, I think that the Chain Guy confronted Uvo alone and didn't tell his boss. Why would a guy employed by the Mafia fight alone? Probably personal reasons."

"There was a lot of _what ifs _involved in your sentences." Machi said in a rather cold tone.

"Shut up! A guy who would team up with other people apart from the Mafia to obtain revenge isn't logical. The Chain guy acts alone, so he's not the guy tailing us."

"There are a lot of doubts in your theory." Machi spoke.

"How so? I'm listening."

"Hmm…" Machi was quiet for a few seconds. "I think that the Chain Guy and the ones that are following us are related."

"Intuition?"

"Intuition."

"Pffft… to be told by someone who relies only on intuition…"

Machi glared. "You got a problem with that?"

"I didn't say that I do have I?"

Suddenly, Nobunaga's phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?" He answered.

_"It's Phinks."_

"Oh hey what's up?" Nobunaga asked.

_"I was just wondering how you two were doing."_

"We've been tailed for a long time now but they haven't shown themselves and we can't find them."

_"Then I might have some good news for you…"_

Nobunaga raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

* * *

Gon and Killua watched carefully and gulped. A millisecond after, Nobunaga shot the two rooms they were hiding with a glance. They immediately pounced for the door, only to find it been blocked. Pakunoda stood in front of Gon and Phinks stood in front of Gon.

Killua gritted his teeth and jumped all around the room in his fastest speed possible, attempting to blind Phinks and create a gap to escape. Phinks' eyes followed with ease and he grabbed Killua's ankle. With a twist of his hand Killua shot a rock towards Phinks' forehead. Phinks dodged that with ease as well.

Killua saw the gap he had created and twisted his body around to kick Phinks. Phinks raised his hand and guarded it by grabbing his other ankle.

_He stopped me with only one hand and without any problems! _Killua thought. He grabbed the ground beneath him and mustered up all his strength into his arms. Twisting his body yet again he broke free of Phinks' iron grip. He landed in the middle of the room with a burning feel around his ankles. Phinks whistled.

Nobunaga appeared behind him. "Yo Phinks." He nodded in greeting. "Why are you here? I thought that you were out with the boss."

_We're on the fourth floor! _Killua thought.

Phinks smirked. "If you want to fool your enemies, you'll have to fool your friends first."

Nobunaga scratched his head. "Tsk, Danchou tricked me once again. And I was wondering since when was there so many nen users."

_A double tailing! The beard and the girl weren't informed! I'm done for!_

"Alright kiddo." Nobunaga sighed. "I have some questions to ask you…"

* * *

Gon glanced back and forth between Pakunoda and Machi.

"Boy," Pakunoda said coolly. "Do you know the Chain Guy?"

"…Huh?"

"We're looking for a nen user who uses a Chain as weapon." Machi's nen transformed into threads. "Is he the one who asked you to tail us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gon said. "We were tracking you on our own free will." A fraction of a second is enough… I must escape.

Machi looked at Pakunoda. "So?"

"Hmm…" Pakunoda pondered for a second. "If he's lying to us, than he's a brilliant liar. Should I check?" She held up her hand.

* * *

"Question one." Nobunaga held up a finger. "Why were you tailing us?"

"Answer in a simple sentence." Phinks added.

Killua looked around._ If I lie I'm taking a huge risk…_ "The Mafia's giving a generous reward on your heads. There are a lot of sites that gives a lot of money just to know where you are."

"Question two: Who taught you how to tail?"

"Actually, it's a nen technique that allows us to hide our presence called Zetsu. I know it because I want to become a professional Hunter."

"Who taught it to you?"

"Shingen-ryo kung-fu master…"

"Question three," Nobunaga held up three fingers. "Do you know a nen user who uses a chain as a weapon?"

"Chain?" Killua echoed.

"He's either the manipulation or conjuring nen type." Nobunaga continued.

"Does your master wear a chain on his right wrist or something?" Phinks asked.

Killua shook his head. "I don't know, but my master is supposed to be an Enhancer. All he taught me is the four basic principles."

Nobunaga sighed. "Really? Too bad… well then, last question, you have two choices." He stared at him. "Do you wanna die now or die later?"

"You have three seconds."

Killua was almost crushed by the atmosphere between them.

* * *

Pakunoda's cellphone rang and Gon saw a gap. He got ready to move but Machi was behind him in a sec. "Don't make useless moves." Machi said in a monotone. Somehow she sounded more like giving advice rather than threatening.

Pakunoda nodded. "Yes, okay, alright, we're coming." She snapped her phone shut. "Boy, your friend has wisely let himself get captured. I advise you to do the same."

* * *

Franklin glanced up at Mizutsuki, who was snoozing with a magazine over her face. "Hey Mizu, they're back."

Mizutsuki groaned and sat up. "I was having a good dream about roasting marshmallows over Pariston's burning head…" She muttered. The magazine dropped onto the floor and she rubbed her eyes. The sight focused and she stared at the two children standing between Machi, Pakunoda, Phinks, and Nobunaga.

* * *

**OMAKE**

_**Hannah's Cooking Classroom**_

Hannah beamed at the audience and at the camera in the cooking studio. "Hello everyone!" She smiled. "Today I am here to teach everyone how to make cream soup with simple ingredients and easy steps!"

The crowd applauded.

Feitan and Mizutsuki were among the crowd that were chosen to taste the cream soup and give compliments once it was done.

"_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..._" Mizutsuki muttered. "Feitan, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes." Feitan actually looked scared. "We must escape!"

Hannah smiled. "This cream soup is a simple and warm dish that will melt the hearts of your families!"

"_Literally_!" Mizutsuki and Feitan hissed.

Hannah didn't hear it. "I used to live in the slums and I had a son. To make sure that he got nutrient-full meals, I developed different recipes that can fit our budget for buying ingredients and be healthy at the same time!"

"If that mother-complex brat was here I'd make him admit that his mom's cooking is horrible..." Feitan muttered.

"First, you prepare the ingredients." Hannah announced and gestured at the different kinds of horrible stuff on the table. "One liter of pure gasoline, two tablespoons of potassium nitrate, rock salt, expired milk, and lastly, some vegetables."

"She didn't even bother to explain the only normal ingredients on that table." Mizutsuki deadpanned.

"You add the gasoline to the pot and set it on low fire to heat it up. Be careful because it might become explosive if it heats up too much."

"WHY WOULD YOU USE IT IF YOU KNOW THAT ITS EXPLOSIVE?" Mizutsuki cried indignantly.

"Next, you put in the rock salt." Hannah instructed. "I prefer using actual rocks with the salt crystals on it, because not only you can get the salt off the rock during the process, you can also get minerals out of it!"

"Bullshit!" Feitan cried.

"Next, once the gasoline and rock salt turns into a more murky brown color, you add the expired milk in! Expired milk is actually very healthy because not only it contains calcium, but it is now filled with different bacterias as well, imagine it like adding yogurt in!"

"Who the hell adds yogurt into cream soup?" Mizutsuki asked.

"I don't know anyone that does..."

"Next, you stir the mixture very carefully and throw the eggplants in." Hannah tossed the only normal ingredient into the pot without washing/slicing/peeling it.

"Mr. Eggplant!" Mizutsuki screamed in horror.

"Rest in peace, Mr. Eggplant..." Feitan drew a cross over his chest.

"I didn't peel the eggplant because I don't want the good vitamins inside the skin to be lost." Hannah continued. "Next, you just add in the potassium nitrate to give it the salty flavor, it will also help preserve the dish."

"Kagami..." Mizutsuki sighed deeply. "I actually feel sorry for you. Mother and Father, if that idiotic little sister of mine had ever cooked for you, may you rest in peace in heaven..."

Feitan grabbed Mizutsuki's hand. "Who the hell cares!" He spat. "We better run now or the other members will have to say prayers for _us_!"

Mizutsuki jumped up. "You're right, let's go!"

The two of them dashed towards the exit but Hannah spoke. "_Onee-chan_, _Feitan-san_, where are you going?" Her sugar sweet tone was soaked in danger. "The dish is finished!"

The two Ryodan members turned back with a forced smile on their faces. "W-We're going to the washroom!"

"Together?" Hannah frowned.

"...No."

"Than come sit!"

The two of them walked back to their seats and Hannah placed the bowel of purple liquid with dark lumps before them.

"This is the same form of Dark Matter that gave me food poisoning..." Mizutsuki gulped. "Hope that I've developed some antibodies by now..."

"Easy for you to say!" Feitan kicked her under the table. "You were only saved by your ability of altering pH! My ability is not pH and I most certainly wouldn't have any antibodies because I've never ate it before!"

"You just broke my fucking leg!" Mizutsuki hissed. "Now I can't run even if I tried!"

"Oh god..." Feitan groaned. "Try to alter the pH of this Dark Matter before we eat it!"

"Hell no! Does it look like I'm willing to get my fingers amputated?"

Hannah smiled. "Mizutsuki! Eat up!"

Feitan and Mizutsuki glanced at the smiling Hannah. They exchanged a glance and took a deep breath. "See you in hell." Mizutsuki said.

"See you."

They dug their spoon in and ate a spoonful.

The hospital received two emergency patients that day.

* * *

**For some reason, I feel like the omake was the only decent part of this chapter. ****Because I want to continue on to the Greed Island Arc sooner, I'll have to finish the Yorkshin Arc quicker yet I don't want it to seem rushed, jeesh.**

**Please reviewwwwwwwwww QmQ (I know that I suck but...please.)**


	8. Kids x Debate x Pariston's Great Escape

Killua's eyes darted around the ring of members, there was a blonde man with a stern baby face, a mummy, a pale man wearing all black with cold eyes, a man who resembled Frankenstein, a girl with dark brown hair whom had just woke up, a tiny fur ball, and a certain magician whom both he and Gon both recognized.

Hisoka!

_Hisoka likes Gon, he might do something for us… _Killua thought. _We'll have to pretend that we don't know each other…_

_We don't know each other…_ Hisoka thought.

Gon's thoughts didn't sync with either of theirs. "Ah!" He cried upon seeing Hisoka.

_Idiot!_

A drop of sweat slid down Hisoka's cheek.

As soon as Gon said it out loud, he regretted it. Nobunaga raised an eyebrow and walked forward. "What? Is there someone you know?" He asked.

"Ermm…" Killua looked around desperately and his gaze landed on Mizutsuki, who was rubbing her eyes. "Ah! That girl in the arm wrestling!" He exclaimed.

Phinks looked up at her. "Do you know them Mizutsuki?" he asked.

Mizutsuki cracked her neck and stared at the two little boys. "Yeah…" She muttered. "I think I do. September first was it? I'm not sure…"

"Ah, I remember." Feitan said softly. "The kids that were in the arm wrestling."

Mizutsuki pointed a finger at Gon. "I demand a rematch." She spat while a vein bulged on her cheek. "If it wasn't for my injuries I would have won!"

Nobunaga raised an eyebrow. "Did you win against Mizu?" He asked.

Gon nodded mutely while Killua sighed. "If I had known that she was in the Ryodan…"

Nobunaga put down his sword and started to tie up his hair "Fine, play against me." He ordered.

Mizutsuki crumpled up the magazine she was reading and threw it at Nobunaga's head, which he dodged easily without looking. "Nobunaga!" She cried. "Shouldn't it be me that's playing him?"

"You'll lose again anyways." Nobunaga waved her off carelessly. "Be a good girl and go polish your knives or whatever." He glanced at Gon and jerked a thumb towards a rather flat piece of concrete chunk which was perfect for a table.

"Nobunaga!"

* * *

Pariston and Kagami walked along the Yorkshin streets, looking for something fun to play with. From a far distance, Pariston spotted an ice-cream vendor and he paused, a plan forming. He still hadn't given up on going to the Auction; especially when the Genei Ryodan was involved. That whole place was screaming **FUN** at him instead of **DANGER**. "Stay here for sec please Kagami." He smiled.

"What are you going to do Mr. Hill?" Kagami asked. "Are you trying to escape?" The child narrowed his eyes.

Pariston shook his head. "No, I'm just going to buy some ice cream."

"_Ice cream_?" Kagami echoed incredulously.

Pariston nodded. "Yep!"

Kagami stood there and watched the adult walk away to the ice cream vendor, asking for one cone of ice cream. He didn't know what to say but he was sure that Pariston had some dark plot up his sleeve and it has to do with the Auction.

After five minutes, Pariston came back and handed Kagami the ice cream cone. "Here you go, Kagami." He smiled harmlessly. Kagami had stayed with him long enough to recognize that his mind was spinning and not in a good direction. He stared at the ice cream cone carefully. "Mr. Hill, are you trying to bribe me?" He deadpanned. "I'll thank you for the ice cream, but I'm not letting you go to that Auction."

Pariston laughed. "What are you talking about Kagami-kun?" He ruffled the child's hair. "I'm just trying to be nice! You stayed up all night with me stamping papers after all!"

Kagami raised his eyebrow. "I have the feeling that you're gonna buy me things I like until I agree to let you go to that Auction."

"Ahaha! Really Kagami, I'm not planning to do anything! I simply want to be friendly. You are my assistant, yet you're still a child. I'm sorry for robbing away your childhood by making you do paperwork."

"No, I don't really mind about that. But why now all of a sudden?" He asked.

"There shouldn't need to be a reason for someone to be friendly towards others right?" Pariston asked. "You're thinking too much! C'mon, eat it or it'll melt soon!"

Kagami stared at the ice cream cone and the colorful sprinkles above it._ I _did_ see the ice cream vendor scooping the ice cream. _He thought. _There shouldn't be a problem…_ He took a bite of the ice cream and Pariston smiled. "How does it taste?"

"Fine I guess."

"Fantastic! Let's go back to the hotel." Pariston turned and walked away. Kagami followed slowly after, still eating his ice cream.

* * *

Nobunaga slammed Gon's hand onto the table for the thirty-seventh time. Gon winced and Nobunaga stared at him. "One more time." He said in a monotone. Gon gritted his teeth and had the thirty-eighth rematch with Nobunaga. Big sweat drops were available on his forehead and he was having a hard time. "Ready… Go."

Their strengths clashed again and Gon was already in the downwind. Mizutsuki observed this battle along with her comrades and the silver haired kid. Gon lost the match in three seconds and Nobunaga demanded a rematch again. Even Mizutsuki was starting to feel pity for the brat. She sighed and flipped over the knife she was polishing over. "You suck at interrogations Nobunaga," She muttered. "Interrogation is all about playing mind games. It's not about arm wrestling some stupid brat."

"Can you just _shut up_?" Nobunaga snapped. "Say, what's my ranking in the Ryodan for arm wrestling?"

"About seventh or eighth I think…" Franklin said slowly.

"Not weak, but not strong either." Machi said.

Nobunaga nodded. "See?" He asked. "The strongest one of us was a guy called Uvogin. It seems like he had been killed by the guy with the chain."

"We already told you that we don't know who he is!" Killua protested.

"Kid!" Nobunaga slammed Gon's hand onto the table and glared at Killua. "Next time you open your mouth without permission, I'll kill you."

Killua gulped.

"One more time." Nobunaga turned back to Gon. Drops of blood fell from the back of Gon's hand. "He was an Enhancer," Nobunaga continued. "He is simple-minded and doesn't think a lot, like an amoeba with extra muscles. But he was quite demanding about time and so he often argued with me and Franklin about tardiness. If I fought him without being armed I'd become spaghetti sauce. We've known each other even before joining the Ryodan; I'm the one who knows him the best…"

Two lines of tears slid down Nobunaga's cheeks, surprising even the members. "It's impossible that he'd lose in a fight! He must have fallen into some dirty trap! I won't ever forgive him, even if I'll have to kill tons of people, I'll find him… The Chain Guy bear a strong sense of hate towards us, he was hired recently by the Nostra family. You might not know him directly, but if you've heard any rumors about him, say it _now_ without hesitation!"

Gon gritted his teeth and his grip hardened. "I don't know…" He muttered. "Even if I know, I wouldn't tell you anything…" His aura started to gather. Killua looked surprised and the Ryodan members narrowed their eyes. "I thought that you didn't have tears or a heart, yet you could still cry for your companions…" He started to push Nobunaga's hand towards the table. "But in that case, why don't you share that feeling, even just a little bit with _all the people you've killed until now?_" He slammed Nobunaga's hand onto the table.

Silence.

Feitan grabbed the kid's arm and pinned him down on the table. "You're getting too cocky, kid." He said.

Mizutsuki was suddenly sitting on the table and she shoved two knifes into Gon's sleeve, securing him even more.

"Thanks, Mizutsuki."

"Welcome." She pulled out another knife to polish, still sitting casually on the table.

Killua started to step forwards but he was suddenly petrified by an enormous amount of killing aura and a card by his neck.

"One move and I'll kill you." Hisoka breathed.

"Answer my question." Feitan said in a dangerously low tone. "Do you know the Chain Guy? Answer it short and clear.

"Even better if within ten words." Mizutsuki placed a knife at Gon's neck

"As I've said, I don't know!" Gon snapped.

Feitan's eyes shone in sadistic amusement. "Oh really?"

Mizutsuki snorted. "At least _that_ is within ten words."

"_Why_?" Gon asked with gritted teeth, not addressing anyone in particular. He wanted an answer for this question, it doesn't matter which member it was from. He just wanted an answer.

"What _why_?" Feitan frowned.

"Why do you guys kill people? I don't understand! How can you stand doing such a disgusting thing!?"

Mizutsuki rolled her eyes. "How should I know? I'll kill if it benefits me."

"Killing should _not_ be about benefits! If you guys can feel pain too, why can't you understand others that feel the same pain?"

"Why should other people's pain matter to us?" Phinks deadpanned.

"Because it's the right and moral thing to do!"

"Why should morals matter to us?" Feitan raised an eyebrow. "You're the one not making sense here, brat."

"We abandoned things like morals long ago, they hold us back." Shalnark said.

"Or to be exact, we were never born with it." Machi shrugged. "But it doesn't matter; we could honestly care less about the morals normal people hold."

Mizutsuki smiled and pulled out yet another knife to polish. "Morals are something for good people but we're evil. Good people care about too many people; so whenever someone dies, they feel pain. We don't care about anyone who isn't one of us so our pain is limited. We do what we want. If people don't like us killing they're welcomed to revenge. They might not succeed though so tough luck for them._ (Chain Guy is an exception)_"

"And if someone takes away one of ours, we'll send the world to hell." Phinks concluded.

Gon stared at them wide-eyed; he couldn't express how much hate he held for them.

"Okay!" Mizutsuki clapped her hands. "Fei, do what you have to do and get it over with. I'm actually against child abuse unless it's a certain brat whose name is **Kagami**."

Killua frowned. _Kagami?_

"Are you trying to be funny?" Feitan deadpanned and started to add force on Gon's arm but Nobunaga stood up. "Feitan, stop it."

"Stop what?" Feitan deadpanned.

"What you're planning to do!"

"Do you know what I'm planning to do?" Feitan asked.

"Aren't you going to break his arm?"

Feitan smirked. "I was thinking about starting with the fingers first, slowly removing the fingernails…"

"I don't care what you're planning to do, stop it."

Feitan glared at him. "Who are you to order me around?" He spat. "I have no need to listen to you!"

Nobunaga put a leg onto the table, the temperature in the room dropped for twenty degrees as the killing aura of the two Ryodan members poured out.

"Oy Nobunaga!" Franklin said. "That's enough."

"Did you forget our rules?" Machi asked.

"Quarrels are forbidden within the Ryodan." Pakunoda stated calmly.

Nobunaga groaned. "Fine, we'll decide with a coin, happy?" He pulled a coin out of his pocket and flipped it into the air. He slammed the coin onto the back of his hand.

"Tails." Feitan deadpanned.

"Heads!" Nobunaga revealed the coin. "Its head; let him go."

Feitan let go of Gon unwillingly; as soon as he was freed Gon jumped back. Hisoka walked away from Killua. Mizutsuki stood up from her spot on the table. "So what are we supposed to do with them?" She asked. "We haven't gotten any decent information of the Chain Guy out of them yet. We're just getting ourselves into trouble here."

"Says the one who agreed on torturing them just now." Feitan muttered under his breath.

"If they really don't know anything, we should let them go." Franklin said. "What do you say? Pakunoda."

Everyone's gaze fell on Pakunoda. "I examined them on our way here, they really don't know anything."

"It's rare that your intuitions are wrong." Nobunaga glanced at Machi.

Machi frowned. "That's weird… But if Pakunoda says it, there's no possibility of error."

"If they don't have any relationship with the Chain Guy, we can let them leave right?" Franklin glanced at Shalnark.

Shalnark nodded. "Yeah, it's pointless keeping them here anyways…"

Phinks walked forward. "No, there must be a lead. What if the Chain Guy doesn't usually use his chain? It's possible that they know him without knowing it themselves. We'll release them only when they've spilled out all they know."

"Even if they know something, it'd have nothing to do with the Chain Guy." Shalnark interjected. "The Chain Guy acts alone."

"You have the same opinion as Nobunaga." Machi mused.

Shalnark continued. "He doesn't need to use children to get info, he's part of the Nostra family and that's all he needs."

"Well, that's true." Franklin admitted.

"Our target is only the Chain Guy, others we don't need to worry about."

"Ain't that fantastic?" Feitan glanced at the two of them. "Good for you, you can go back home."

Gon stuck out his tongue at him.

"We're surrounded by lunatics." Killua whispered to Gon. "And they're really _dangerous_ lunatics…"

"Insanity is common among the Ryodan." Mizutsuki juggled five knives nonchalantly, overhearing their conversation. "All of us here have at least one or two screws lose. You should've known that before you decided to tail us."

_I know that. I just figured that there was a limit to how crazy humans can get. _

"So do we drive them home to papa and mama and feed them cookies or what?" Phinks asked.

"No, that's out of the question. We can't let them leave." Nobunaga stared straight at Gon. "Kid, join the Ryodan and team up with me."

Silence,

It was as if someone had muted the whole place with a remote control. While the others were still trying to recover from the shocking comment Nobunaga just threw out, Gon reacted quickly. "No way." Gon said firmly. "I'd rather die than become one of you!"

Mizutsuki put down her knife and walked over slowly to Feitan. "Oy Fei, pinch me. Did I just hear that Nobunaga want the two brats to join the Ryodan? I was just kidding about everyone having a few screws lose and he actually does?"

Feitan punched her in the stomach instead and she winced. "You're not dreaming." He hissed.

Nobunaga laughed. "Seems like he really hates us! Are you an Enhancer?"

"What does _that_ have to do with this?" Gon snapped.

Nobunaga laughed. "Haha! There's no doubt about it! Ahahaha!"

Phinks glanced at Mizutsuki. _You shouldn't have kicked him in the head. _He said with his eyes.

_Dude, I thought that I was careful!_

"We'll keep them here until Danchou returns." Nobunaga said. "I recommend them to join!"

"Are you serious?" Phinks asked.

"Danchou won't accept this." Feitan said in a monotone. He too glanced at Mizutsuki. _If Nobunaga really is turning nuts, we're blaming it on you._

_You agreed on kicking him in the head too! _She shot Feitan a protesting glance.

"I don't care." Machi walked away. "But you're going to deal with them yourself."

* * *

"I'm feeling kind of ill…" Kagami hugged his stomach and curled into a small ball on the hotel's bed. His skin tone was naturally pale, but now it has gone to a color far beyond white and turning blue.

Pariston patted the child's shoulder. "Are you having a stomach ache?" He asked.

Kagami nodded mutely.

"I'll go buy some medicine." Pariston smiled. "Rest until I come back okay?"

"Okay…"

Pariston put on his coat and walked out of the hotel. A smile appeared on his face (well, it was already there and it just grew wider). He knew that Kagami was allergic to milk, but he could still drink _skimmed milk_. Yet the milk used to make that ice cream was _whole milk_. He did feel somewhat sorry for Kagami, but he was just too interested in the Auction

At the pharmacy, he brought pills to cure stomach aches and he also bought sleeping pills. He pounded the pills into powders and mixed them up, and then he put them in a glass of water, mixing them up even more. He handed the mixture of stomach ache pills and sleeping pills to Kagami. The child drank it all.

"How are you feeling now?" Pariston asked after an hour.

"I'm feeling better, but I'm sleepy now." Kagami said in a dreamy tone.

Pariston ruffled Kagami's hair. "Then you should rest. C'mon, I'll tuck you in."

Kagami snuggled into the bed, now too sleepy to even think of anything. Pariston pulled the covers over the child and turned off the lights. "Sorry Kagami." He smiled. "But no one can stop me from having fun; not even you."

* * *

A few hours later, the Ryodan held a meeting in a separate room with the exception of Nobunaga, who was babysitting the two kids.

"_Alike_?" Mizutsuki echoed. "That brat and Uvo? Beg your pardon, but the only resemblances I see in them are their aura types."

"No, the way the express themselves maybe, and the way they stop thinking when they're upset. They're exactly the same, unless it's the way to deploy all their strength for people other than themselves. Uvo really liked one-on-one combat but it was when he teamed up with Nobunaga for several foes, he was the strongest."

"Really?"

"Yes, Uvo didn't want to admit but he was stronger when he had someone to protect"

"So you mean, having someone there in his way would make him stronger?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Mizutsuki has a sharp tongue as usual." Feitan sighed.

"No, it had gotten sharper even than before she was ill." Machi corrected.

"On the contrary," Phinks spoke. "Nobunaga needs to set limits for himself and his ability."

"That is why they make such a good team, they seem invincible. Even though they always complain every time they get paired up, it doesn't necessarily mean that they hate each other." Franklin said.

Mizutsuki grabbed Machi and hugged her. "Machi and I make a good team too!" She protested.

Machi pushed her away and started to kick her. "Don't fool around with me!"

"Ahaha! Machi, you know that you love me." Mizutsuki smiled and teased her friend.

"Alright, alright!" Shalnark clapped his hands. "Warm and happy flashbacks end here, let's get down to business."

"Well then, why did the Mafia stop moving?" Mizutsuki asked and leaned forward in her seat while lacing her fingers. She can change expressions like people change their clothing. "The Mafia community I know is a made up of a bunch of idiots who thinks that they're smart and strong while they're just a bunch of clowns in the eyes of others. After all the mess we've caused, they didn't take any moves and instead they disappeared. It's really unnatural of them."

"All we caught today were those two kids." Phinks crossed his arms.

"I don't think that they've retreated, they must be preparing their next pathetic attempt at an attack." Feitan said.

"We've screwed up on our calculations." Franklin said. "Mizutsuki's impression of the Mafia may be expired as well. It's been six years since she left. Our primary goal is to find out the Chain Guy by interrogating the Mafia who comes and track us."

"Whatever." Shalnark shook his head. "We will start to hunt directly. I'm going to hand out a list of the men of the Nostra family I found on the Hunter site. The priorities are these five that are on the first page. Apparently they're the bodyguards of Nostra's daughter and they're always with her. They're the ones who caught Uvo, yet he told me that the Chain Guy was none of them. We don't know what the Chain Guy looks like, so we can only start our search by looking for someone who knows him."

"He should've just described what the Chain Guy looked like." Mizutsuki muttered. "Would have saved us trouble."

"I've already taken care of the guy on the top left. Put a cross on that one." Phinks said.

"We'll act in groups of two and let's meet back here at ten p.m. tonight." Shalnark continued. "That's all!"

The members stood up from their seats and started to leave. Shalnark was about to leave too when Machi stopped him. "Hold on! Nobunaga isn't going right? Who am I supposed to pair up with?"

"There are ten people here, just find one who doesn't have a partner." Shalnark acted like it was none of his business (Well, it technically isn't.). Mizutsuki mouthed a '_sorry_' to Machi as she walked out of the room.

Machi glanced at Hisoka, who was more than happy to be paired up with her. She groaned.

* * *

**OMAKE(?)**

_**10 Things You Should Know About Mizutsuki**_

1. She's afraid of Hannah('s cooking).

2. She hates Pariston.

3. She doesn't mind being recognized as a boy.

4. She hates Pariston.

5. She has a secret collection of blackmail material of other members.

6. She enjoys reading Yaoi novels. (wat)

7. She hates Pariston.

8. She's against child abuse.

9. She hates Pariston.

10. She hates Pariston.

* * *

**Have you guys seen the new movie trailer of Hunter x Hunter yet? It seems like Pariston's gonna be in it! (Mizutsuki: DIE)**


	9. Massacre x Picking up x Girls

The Phantom Troupe got ready to prepare for the upcoming fight. Although they knew that it was going to be one-sided, they treated it like it was the last battle of their lives. Mizutsuki filled her pouch full of the thin sand and strapped an incredible number of polished knives onto her body, even the members had to wonder how she managed. "I shouldn't have to wear a hat anymore right?" She asked.

"Nah," Machi opened a new pack of needles. "You shouldn't hide your identity while mourning for someone."

For once, the cocky grin vanished from Mizutsuki's face and so did the wild, untamed look in her eyes. What replaced it was an expression of solemnness. Her eyes were dark while carrying a look of sadness.

"Is Uvo really dead?" Coltopi whimpered.

"There's no doubt about it now." Bonolenov said in a monotone. "Uvo's dead, this is why we're doing this now."

Feitan sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore." He said. "We shall mourn for Uvogin in our actions tonight. Uvo will be happy as well knowing that we did so."

"I never expected those sugar sweet words to come out of your mouth." Mizutsuki sighed. "But yeah…" A dreadfully heavy atmosphere filled the whole room. They've never thought much about Uvogin's death until now, when they have to face the fact that he's really dead.

Shalnark clapped his hands with a grim expression. "Alright guys, we should get moving."

* * *

Chrollo, on the other hand, was preparing to approach Neon, Kurapica's boss and fortune teller. He watched silently as Neon escaped from her body guards by disguising and followed.

Chrollo had a good car (stolen, of course), he had a handsome face (he was born with it), he had a suit (which looked good on him), and a ticket to the Auction (acquired through various routes.), yet he did not know how to approach girls.

"_Fine, I'll go by myself…" _Neon huffed.

Chrollo glanced at the picture in his hands. "That's her alright." He mused.

"_If he really doesn't want me to go to the Auction!"_

"Now, the hard part, how do I approach her without being mistaken as a psychopath pervert?"

"_Last time too! Stupid papa!"_

"Hmm, perhaps I should do it the old fashioned way… **'Yo nee-chan! Where're ya goin'!?'**…" Chrollo pondered. "No, this is just a normal pick-up line, I need something natural…"

"_Hmm, they did say that it was the cemetery building right?"_

"Something more gentleman…** 'Miss, where are you going to in the middle of the night?'**…Nah, I sound like an old uncle."

Neon gasped. _"But I forgot to bring money!"_

Chrollo took a deep breath. "Alright, let's try using French!** 'Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais où vas-tu?'**…No, that's impossible."

"_Oh my god how careless of me!"_ Neon cried.

Chrollo continued to think. "Now thinking of it, didn't I read this in books before?** 'Miss, have we met somewhere before_?_**'"

"_How should I get pass the road blocks?" _Neon continued to wonder out loud.

"Hmm, I remember! In the anime I watched with Feitan before, the male and female character slammed into each other while holding a piece of toast in their mouths when they're going to school… But neither of us are eating toast though and we aren't going to school either…"

"_Oh well, if I say papa's name there's bound to be a way! Let's do this!"_

Chrollo nodded to himself. "Alright! This is the best plan I thought of, like a sir and natural and humorous. I'm such a genius! Bwahaha!"

It was funny how the leader of a fearless bandit troupe can kill without hesitation, but has trouble picking up girls.

After a hard time, Chrollo finally managed to approach Neon and telling her that he can bring her to the Auction. Their car met a stop at a checkpoint and the driver before them held out his ticket. "I'm going to the Auction." He said.

The police man asked him to come out of his car and led the driver away.

Chrollo sighed. "See how careful they are."

"I know right?" Neon said. "Why do they have to be so careful about this?"

"Well, the Mafia has their pride to guard as well." Chrollo smiled. _Mizutsuki is something they want to erase of though, because she ruined their pride. Yet part of them still wants her because 1 Mizutsuki is approximately equal to 250000 armed Mafia members_…

Neon shrugged. "Oh well, all I want is the Scarlet eyes."

"Oh? You like to collect human body parts?"

The girl nodded furiously. "Yep! Although it sounds a bit gross, but I think all my collections are pretty beautiful."

"Okay," Chrollo nodded. "The Scarlet eyes must be beautiful; the brilliant scarlet is one of the most magnificent colors in the world after all."

Neon nodded. "I know right?" She exclaimed. "But I have to ask… that driver before us? He's been gone for five minutes…"

Chrollo glanced at the car before them; what Neon had said was true and he chewed the inside of his cheeks. _Don't tell me that one of the others killed him…_

"What did you say?" Neon asked.

Apparently Chrollo had said his thoughts out loud; thank god Neon didn't hear him clearly. "I'll go check." Chrollo said. "If he doesn't come back and move his car, we wouldn't be able to go through either."

Neon nodded mutely.

Chrollo hopped out of the car and walked into the park beside the road where the driver before them had been taken. "Ah, here they are…"

The police officer held up an Ethanol Concentration Meter. "Alright, please breathe into this."

"An alcohol test!?"

* * *

The two of them arrived at the Cemetery building the same time as Pariston did, although neither of them noticed each other.

"Let's go to that bar on the thirty-ninth floor and get a drink before the Auction starts." Chrollo suggested. "We still have some time before the objects of the Auction are going to be shown."

_My, it's going to be a long time before the Auction starts._ Pariston mused. _I better find a quiet place to sit down… Intuition tells me something _fun_ is about to happen. _

Back at the hotel, Kagami finally woke up from his sleep. He was not surprised to see Pariston not there. He groaned. "I _knew_ that I should have planted a tracker in one of his sparkles! Dear god, if auntie ever meets him again please let her send him a punch in the face!"

The child shuddered at the thought of his aunt.

* * *

"I've been told that you're good at fortune telling." Chrollo said after the two of them sat down at a good spot and ordered their drinks. "I don't remember who told me though, hmm…"

Neon nodded. "Yeah, a lot of famous people ask for me too."

"Does it turn out true every time?"

"Apparently."

"Apparently?" Chrollo echoed. "Aren't you the one making the predictions?"

Neon laughed sheepishly. "It's systematical writing, my hand starts moving by itself and I write."

Chrollo's eyes shone like what a little boy's eyes would look like when seeing a foreign toy (he was acting). "Wow! That's so cool! Can you do it for me too?"

Neon smiled. "Sure! Then please write down your full name, blood type, and birthday on a piece of paper."

Chrollo did as he was told and Neon held it up. "Chrollo Lucifer, twenty-six years old?" She mused. "You're a lot older than you look. Chrollo doesn't seem like a common name either."

"My friends call me Danchou though." Chrollo added.

Neon couldn't help laughing. "That's no better! Well then, let's do this!" She held up a pen and started to use her nen ability, the _Lovely Ghost Writer_.

Chrollo's eyes narrowed upon seeing this ability; he was going to steal it. Neon's eyes turned dark grey and she began to scribble upon the papers of the notebook. She flipped the page over to write another. After a few silent minutes her eyes returned to their normal shine and she beamed. "Done!"

"Can I see?" Chrollo asked.

"Of course! It's yours after all." Chrollo took the note book from her. "My predictions are weird; there's always four or five paragraphs with four lines in each one. Each one seems to contain the predictions of the weeks and months to come. The first one may correspond to something that had already happened."

Chrollo read the predictions. A lump was created in his throat the moment he saw the first line.

_Parts of the precious paper would be lost._

_The remaining moons will deplore this loss._

_The orchestra in his bereavement will play his melody,_

_When November will be taken away in peace to the nights._

_The chrysanthemum will lose leaf and flowers,_

_Which will wither falling on earth of the scarlet eyes tainted with red blood. _

_Your position will not be questioned, _

_even if you lose half your feet and hands._

_The intermission of the drama would be amusing._

_You will be capable of searching for new companions._

_If you go to their meeting, choose East._

_Because you will certainly find someone waiting for you._

A drop of tear slid down Chrollo's cheeks, although he still maintained a stony expression. They were all like this, trying to act tough on the outside when they're all as fragile as a piece of glass on the inside. A member of their so-called family had been torn away from them.

The first paragraph meant the whole Ryodan, and states that Uvo is dead. The second paragraph says that if they continues to fight with the Scarlet eyes (predictably the chain guy), they will lose another half of their members. The third paragraph meant that after the Ryodan disbands, he can go search for new comrades. Now having to accept the fact that Uvo is dead and the Ryodan which meant everything to him might disband, Chrollo cried.

"Impressive…" Chrollo wiped the line of tear from his face. "Your predictions are correct… But concerning the first paragraph…"

"Ah! No! No!" Neon shook her head furiously. "I never read my own predictions; I keep the impressions that if everything would be fine if I don't get involved." _This is the first time I've seen a boy cry…_

**To think that the first boy she had ever seen crying was the leader of the notorious Phantom Troupe.**

Chrollo nodded slowly. "Okay, I understand. May I ask you one thing though?"

"Sure."

"In these sentences, there's a passage on the souvenir of the dead. Do you believe on the existence of a world after death?"

Neon pondered. "No, not really. The predictions are done for living beings. In your case, Chrollo, if you read that kind of sentence, I don't think that you should search for comfort with spirits, but within yourself."

Chrollo sighed heavily. "Perhaps so…" His feelings were tangled up. "Why don't we leave for the Auction room right now? It's beginning."

"Sure!" Neon stood up and followed him.

They took the elevator down to the tenth floor and got out. Chrollo was still drowning in the different possibilities of the predictions she had given him.

"It's not from me." Neon suddenly said.

"What?"

"What I just said," Neon replied. "A lady said this on TV when I was a kid. _Predictions exists to help living beings achieve happiness. This is the reason why I choose to predict only bad news. So people do their best to prevent it from happening._ Her words moved me and I thought that she was right. But after several years she was arrested for fraud…"

"Is it Grandma Galaxy?" Chrollo asked.

"Yes! That's it! But her words was still rooted firmly in my mind. Plus I've always wanted to become a clairvoyant…"

Chrollo laughed half-heartedly. "Thinking of it, she didn't believe in the next world did she?"

"Yep, that's why I didn't believe it either."

The way that Neon said this with such a childlike, innocent manner somehow melted an edge of Chrollo's ice cold heart, reminding him of some of his childhood memories. He had approached her with the meaning of harm. Yet she was still gentle towards him (even though she didn't know anything about it). He had the feeling that he was going to remember this simple conversation for a long time. "I…believe in the existence of souls." He started. "That's why for the one who left us, I want to do everything he would have liked to do."

Neon tilted her head. "What does that mean?"

Chrollo raised his hand and hit her in the back of the neck. "Cause chaos."

* * *

"That was from Danchou." Feitan said as he watched Phinks snap yet another person's neck. "_There will be a rumpus at the Cemetery building, come._"

"Actually, we're already there." Phinks said with a glance at the not-so-far building. "And the others?"

Feitan put his phone back into his pocket. "They're doing the same thing as we are, moving towards the building while cleaning up on the way. Oh and a rare thing: Danchou did not tell us what methods to use to provoke panic."

"Oh?"

"_Act without restraint."_

(At the same time, Nobunaga was laughing at Gon and Killua back at the base.)

* * *

"Zone C! A car had just forced the road blocks and it's heading towards Zone B!"

Suddenly, the car exploded. Just as the Mafia officials were about to sigh in relief, a figure emerged out of the flaming fire and held up his hands. It was Franklin. "HAA!" He exclaimed and fired his Double Machine Gun.

* * *

Feitan and Phinks were blocked by another troupe. "Don't take another step!" One of the armed men cried. "You're in a restricted area!"

"Hold on, the short one, isn't he from the picture…?" Another was about to say something when Feitan and Phinks acted. Feitan sliced off heads and Phinks snapped the necks of the rest.

The two of them got to the other side of the road safely.

Feitan turned back. "Don't call me short." He spat.

* * *

Shalnark and Pakunoda moved together, Shalnark controlled a Mafia member and made him fire the machine gun he was holding at his comrades, also using him as a meat shield. Pakunoda held two guns in her hands and with amazing accuracy, shot all the others through either the heart or the brain in one shot.

* * *

"We need reinforcements!" One of the higher ranked people cried.

The reinforcements charged through the forest park and were met by a number of people hanging in midair. Before they could register what they had just saw, Machi gave her nen threads a tug and the machine guns of the dead men fired, killing off all the reinforcements.

* * *

Mizutsuki turned off her phone and slid it into her pocket. "That's the plan Danchou." She muttered. "You tell me to kill and I ask how many. You tell me to make it look good and I ask how violent do you want it. Say the word and I'm at your beckon call." She laid out her arms with her aura transmuted into acid; a psychopathic grin graced her lips. "**So bring it on, _dipshits_.**"

* * *

The assassin that had tried to take out Chrollo was nailed to a wall by a pen in his forehead. "Aha…Ahaha… Why am I not dead?" He cried.

Two elegant white fishes swam around in the air gracefully. Chrollo held the Bandit's Secret in his hand, staring out the window with a somewhat lost gaze. "This type of fish is called_ Indoor Fish_, they are made of nen." He said simply. "They can only survive in a completely airtight room. They're a carnivorous species that goes mad over human flesh. The one who is eaten will feel no pain and they won't bleed" Chrollo snapped his book shut. "And he will stay alive as long as the fish is still in existence."

The assassin crumbled to the ground, leaving a bloody pen embedded in the wall.

Chrollo's book disappeared and he clicked on a remote control button. The glass window slowly retracted into the floor and the ceiling. He held up his hands as if to conduct an orchestra. The sounds of the explosions seemed to time in perfectly with his conducting.

_Uvo-san… can you hear? _Chrollo thought._ The requiem we're offering you…?_

Suddenly a rather strong gust of wind blew towards him, making him pause in the conducting and shield his eyes. "Ah…" The next second, Chrollo felt that the floor beneath his feet swept away. He gasped as he fell downwards. "GAHHH! I-I'M FALLING! UVO-_SAAAAAAAAAANNNN_…"

Uvogin facepalmed in heaven "_Danchou_…"

(Don't worry, Chrollo managed to climb back up later)

* * *

**OMAKE1**

_**10 Things You Should Know About Kagami**_

1. He's afraid of his mom's cooking.

2. He's afraid of his aunt.

3. He respects the Vice Chairman considerably.

4. He's afraid of his aunt.

5. Chairman Netero teases him... A LOT.

6. He's afraid of the Phantom Troupe.

7. He occasionally sleep talks or sleepwalks (It amuses Pariston very much).

8. He has an IQ over 200.

9. He's afraid of his aunt.

10. He's _very_ afraid of his aunt.

* * *

**OMAKE2**

_**10 Things You Should Know About Hannah**_

1. She loves her son more than anything else in the world.

2. She enjoys her sister's company.

3. She is currently working on her Hatsu for Nen.

4. She thinks Mizutsuki would look good in a Gothic Lolita dress. (wat)

5. She spends her free time thinking up new cooking recipes or cleaning the house.

6. She has no idea how her cooking taste like.

7. She enjoys talking to people in Ryūseigai (because they're all nice).

8. She is scared of her sister's taste in books. (Trevor Brown, Yaoi...etc)

9. She knows what Mizutsuki's real name is.

10. Her dream is to be reunited with her son.

* * *

**Yes, Kagami is afraid of Mizutsuki(no surprise there). Most people would be scared of Mizutsuki's taste in books too I guess. But I think that the one thing both Mizutsuki and Kagami fears is Hannah's cooking. Chrollo's part is translated from the drama CD; I find it funny how the leader of a notorious criminal organization would have trouble picking up girls XD.**


	10. Corpses x Auction x MEN

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" The man roared in his phone. "IT'S ME! REINFORCEMENTS STILL HADN'T COME!"

"We're close, any minute…._**Gapuh! Bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang**_…" The call ended abruptly and the man stared at his phone in utter disbelief. Then he stared at the window and to the outside, where beautiful mushroom-shaped clouds and screams were occurring.

_No way… we tried to concentrate our forces, around two hundred men armed to the teeth… they were all killed!?_

* * *

Mizutsuki dodged all the Mafia men's attacks all the while throwing annoying and smart mouth remarks. Even though she didn't have the advantage of strength, her light body was awfully convenient in battle. She jumped away onto a tree to avoid the bullets fired at her. She picked up a water bottle she had hid earlier on the branches. "My ears hurt; can't they use a quieter weapon? What time do they think it is anyway? Children needs a quiet environment to sleep!"

"Get down here you bitch!" One of the Mafia snarled. "What? Are you afraid now?"

"No!" She called back while taking a swing of water. "It's just that I'm taking a water break! Why don't you guys take a break as well and we can restart in five minutes?"

"DON'T FUCK AROUND WITH US!" They snapped and continued firing.

Mizutsuki threw the cap of the water bottle over her shoulder with an unamused expression. The water bottle she was holding was a simple yet large pet bottle she had bought at a convenience store thirty minutes ago before the fight."_How about I melt down your shit?_" She crawled to the top of the tree and jumped.

"She's over there!" One of them cried.

The contents of the pet bottle poured out as she soared through the air and landed on another branch. The water had been transmuted into acid and it rained down onto the weapons and into the eyes of the community members. "MY EYES!" They screeched as they rubbed their eyes, they were only making it worse.

Mizutsuki pulled out a batch of knives from under her shirt. Her eyes crinkled in sadistic amusement. The knives landed at a ninety-degree angle, penetrating through all their skulls perfectly. She picked up another water bottle she had hid before the battle and took a sip. "Tsk-tsk-tsk, they haven't improved at all even after six years! Humans are reaching a new level of pathetic." She sat on top of the tree waiting for a new batch of sacrificial lambs to come to their deaths until a voice called from down below.

"_Mizutsuki!_"

Mizutsuki looked down and saw Shalnark and Coltopi waving. "Oh hey guys." She jumped down the tree and nodded in greeting. "Are you guys done cleaning up the streets as well?" She asked.

Coltopi nodded. "Yep!"

She held out her water bottle with a shrug. "Thirsty?" She asked.

Shalnark took the water bottle. "Thanks!" He smiled. "I guess that we go meet up with the others now?"

"Apparently." Mizutsuki said. The three of them than proceeded to walk towards the Cemetery building.

"You know, Danchou just called."

Mizutsuki raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? I didn't hear my phone ring."

"You were busing melting out their eyes when Danchou called." Coltopi replied nonchalantly and took the water bottle from Shalnark.

"Oh; so what did Danchou say?" She took the water bottle back from Coltopi and took a sip.

"Danchou was fighting the Zoldyck family in Cemetery Building's basement."

Mizutsuki spewed out the water and choked. Shalnark immediately patted her back. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"HELL NO!" She cried as she wiped her chin. "Hurry up! We gotta go there quickly!" She started to run and Coltopi tripped her; she fell facedown into the ground. "What the hell are you doing Coltopi?" She cried.

Coltopi rolled his one visible blue eye. "What are you going to do if you meet them? Have a fight with two Zoldycks at once? Forget it. You have barely eighty percent of your physical strength of when you were healthy."

She scowled. "Tsk…"

"Whatever, let's hurry up anyways." Shalnark said with a smile.

When they arrived at the building's basement, Mizutsuki was shocked to see half of the room destroyed. Their honorable Danchou lied on the ground,as if he was too lazy to stand up.

"You did it too over, Danchou." Franklin mused.

Chrollo finally decided to sit up. "Yeah… I _am_ feeling a bit tired."

Shalnark smiled. "Your opponent was the Zoldyck family after all! Even Mizu can't handle them."

The girl turned to Shalnark. "Shal, do you think that I could control the pH of the water you just drank without touching it?" Mizutsuki held up her fist covered in turquoise acid aura.

"Ermm, I'd rather you don't try…"

Mizutsuki sighed. "Whatever, but I would have liked to see, what kind of battle it was."

"I'd fight them myself rather than watching others fight." Feitan mused.

Chrollo stood up and pulled the bandages off his forehead, revealing the cross tattoo. "Coltopi, can you prepare what I asked you?"

Coltopi nodded. "Yeah, although living things aren't possible, but dead things…"

"Good enough, oh and another thing. Don't attack the ambulance of that girl." Chrollo looked around at the members of the Phantom Troupe around him. "So… other than myself; Machi, Feitan, Mizu, Shalnark, and Franklin. Copy those five."

Coltopi nodded. "Okay."

* * *

As the set down the copies of themselves onto the ground, they frowned upon seeing the spotless bodies.

"We should damage them a little bit." Machi said. "Otherwise it'd look too fake."

"I volunteer to damage Mizutsuki's." Feitan piped up and kicked Mizutsuki's copy in the stomach.

Mizutsuki glared. "Oh yeah you Shorty? I'mma damage yours!" She ran over to Feitan's copy and stabbed a knife through the copy's shoulder.

Franklin sighed. "I guess that it's time for us to let out our pent up angers at each other on these copies… Shalnark I'll do yours."

"What did I do to anger you?" Shalnark wailed.

"You stole a shrimp dumpling from my plate the other day…"

"THAT'S ALL?" Shalnark cried.

Machi sighed. "Oh well, Shal, I'll give you permission to damage my copy and you can go damage Danchou's."

"Why do I always get the worse deal?" Shalnark looked about to cry. "First Coltopi steals the Shiogama Chicken from my plate, then I lost eleven times in a row while playing cards, and now Franklin is volunteering to damage my copy and I have to damage _Danchou's_?"

"Pffft, tough luck for you Shalnark." Mizutsuki snorted.

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for your patient waiting; we are finally opening the Auction!" _The host cried. There was a roaring applause from the audience. _"Without furthermore, let us introduce the first item…"_

One of the higher ranked Mafia members stood in the backstage and sighed. _I was in a cold sweat, but now everything's back in order. I think it's safe to say that we did our jobs well…_ He held up a cigar and reached into his pocket for a lighter.

A magician with an extra twisted smile handed him a lighter.

"Oh, thanks…"

Hold on.

"_Here is the next item!"_ The host exclaimed._ "A solid gold sword from the Museum of National Treasures of Yulu!"_

Another roar from the audience. Shalnark pressed a few buttons on his phone and mumbled. "Auto-Pilot on… Alright!" He grinned.

"_Let us follow with the Blue Jar of Ambitions made during the Rai dynasty! This perfectly shaped jar is the last remaining one!"_

Mizutsuki looked down at the list in her hands. "Anyone found a blue jar?" She called.

Phinks popped up from behind a wooden crate, holding a round blue jar with one hand. "This one!"

She took it from him and handed the jar to Coltopi. "A copy please."

"Okay." Coltopi nodded and worked his ability. _Gallery Fake (Dive Left Hand, Demonic Right Hand)_. He handed the copy to Mizutsuki and she took it over to Pakunoda. "One Blue Jar of Ambition coming right up! Here you go Paku, be careful!"

Pakunoda smiled warily. "I know, I know…"

"_Starting price, one million!" _The host screamed. Almost immediately the sounds of numbers echoed from the crowd, each time the number grew bigger.

Hisoka tapped a finger against his chin. "How boring…" He mumbled. "Isn't there anything fun?"

"_Three million sixty thousand! Thank you!"_

"Why don't you come here and help us _work_?" Mizutsuki suggested bluntly. "That outta be fun. I mean hey! The next time we find a jar we can smash it on your fucking head! Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Hmm, we _are_ earning more and more money though." Machi mused.

"And you're just ignoring me..."

Hisoka thought. "Money? Money huh… Ah!" He suddenly cried.

"What?" Machi deadpanned. "Did you see a cockroach or something?"

Mizutsuki shuddered. "Don't tell me that it was inside the Jar of Ambitions, if there are things Pakunoda is afraid of, its rats and cockroaches."

Hisoka shook his head. "No, no, no! Tsk-tsk-tsk, I have thought of a good idea!"

"What good idea?"

"I shall participate in the Auction as well!"

Machi raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Is there something you want?"

"No, no, I mean as the _seller_!"

The two girls exchanged a confused glance.

"_Alright, what's next? Oh my! An item from Hisoka, member number four of the notorious Genei Ryodan! Peppermint-Scented-Poker-Cards!"_

"**What. The. Actual. Fuck**." Mizutsuki deadpanned.

"What the fuck indeed…" Machi echoed. "Oy Shal! What the heck is going on?"

Shalnark looked up. "Eh? I don't know either! Hisoka just asked to borrow my phone."

"Seriously Shal?" Mizutsuki facepalmed."That phone is your life! It's your nen ability for goodness sake! What if someone broke it or something?"

Shalnark laughed dryly. "That's a nice joke Mizu…"

"Is this seriously alright though?" Machi's gaze turned back onto the stage.

"_Starting price, fifty million!"_

"Is a piece of trash really worth that much?" Machi muttered.

"_Fifty-five million!"_

"_Fifty-eight million!"_

"_Eighty million!"_

"_Ninety million!"_

"_Ninety-two million!"_

"_Ninety-six million!"_

The host clapped his hands. _"Ninety-six million, sold!"_

"How did that trash managed to get sold…" Machi stared at the audience in utter disbelief. "Are these guys feeling alright in the head? _Hello_! Look at it! It's a freaking piece of trash!"

Hisoka pouted. "I only put it out because I thought that it could have gotten a hundred million price!"

"Are you serious?"

Seeing Hisoka's success at selling his item, Phinks stood up. "Alright! Let me try selling something too!"

Shalnark sighed. "Fine." He tapped a few buttons on his phone to reset the autopilot.

"_Alright, alright, the next item is also from Genei Ryodan! Phinks' jacket which he wore on September the first… wait _**what**_?"_

Chuckles rose from the crowd.

"How much is it worth? How much is it worth?" Phinks hummed.

"_Two point five million! Thank you very much!"_

"Is it really _that_ cheap?" Phinks whined.

Mizutsuki threw her shoe at him. "Of course it is you dumbass. Is that so hard to tell?"

"It _is_ trash after all." Feitan added quietly.

"Why don't you try to sell something too Franklin?" Mizutsuki asked. "Let's try to break that clown's record."

Franklin looked troubled. "Me…? How about… fingers?"

Shalnark laughed. "It's okay to bring it out onto the stage, but is it really okay if you sold it?"

Suddenly a light bulb appeared on Machi's head. "I know!" She exclaimed with an evil grin.

Mizutsuki glanced at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Do you have something better than Hisoka's trash?"

Machi nodded with a roll of her blue eyes. "Of course, Mizutsuki can you help me on this?"

The brown haired girl shrugged. "Sure."

"_Well then, one of the best items we have achieved in this year's Auction!"_

Excited murmurs and whispers rose in the crowd.

"What is it?" Phinks asked.

The two girls smirked. "You'll see…"

"_Genei Ryodan, the notorious Thieves that wander around this heaven of money, from killing to stealing to cleaning up houses, they have done countless bloody deeds! BUT! Although they are a gathering such coldblooded people, it doesn't mean that there aren't any members that were given the blessing of Aphrodite! The proof is…!"_

The crowd gasped in absolute delight.

"_THIS! The most extraordinary treasure! Ryodan member Machi's and Mizutsuki's youthful photos of skirts, swim suits, and more!"_

The crowed erupted into screams of joy.

"**WHAT!?**" The male members of the Ryodan cried.

Machi nodded to herself. "This is more appropriate of an Auction item than Peppermint-Poker-Cards or a worn jacket." With that she shot a glance at Hisoka and Phinks.

Mizutsuki laughed. "Ahaha! My, I looked so young back then! And I actually had meat on my chest… It doesn't matter anymore if I hid my face or not because they'll tell from the copies of corpses we threw outside anyways."

"_Machi is a fine girl that was given the pure blessing by the goddess of beauty; she is what we call the elegant ice queen! And Mizutsuki, once the most famous Crystal Star Assassin of the Mafia world; now how often do you see this legendary assassin wear skirts? Starting price, one hundred million!"_

"_One hundred and fifty million!"_ One of the audiences cried.

Another stood up._ "Two hundred million!"_

"_Eight hundred million!" _The crowd continued screaming.

"One point eight billion!" Shalnark hollered.

Machi stared at Shalnark in disbelief. "Shal?" She cried. Before she could ask what he was doing, other members screamed out prices as well.

"Two billion!" Franklin called.

"Two point three billion…" Feitan said shakily.

"Two point _seven_ billion!" Phinks exclaimed.

Hisoka smirked. "Hmph, I'll kill off all of you here, _five billion_!"

A dark black cloud covered Mizutsuki's face and she cracked her knuckles. "_You guys..._"

Machi's eye twitched. "What do you think you're doing you guys?" She snapped.

"What are we doing?" Phinks echoed. "Such good treasures, it would be better if _we_ had it instead of those Mafia toads…"

A bobble of nodding heads.

"I think that I'd rather let those Mafia toads have it than you guys." Mizutsuki muttered. "One of you guys owning a picture of me or Machi wearing a skirt or a bikini? It just feels weird."

"Ditto." Machi shuddered. "_Men_."

"_Anyone else?_" The host asked. "_If no, than congratulations to Hiso –!_"

"_Ten billion._" A guy in the crowd said calmly. His voice wasn't loud, but everyone heard it clearly.

"_WHAT_?" The male members cried. Everyone stared at the man; Mizutsuki and Machi's jaws popped open. The whole room was covered in silence.

After a few minutes, the host came back to his senses. _"No other prices?"_ He called out. _"Then CONGRATULATIONS NUMBER 219!"_

* * *

Later on, the Ryodan members found Coltopi holding the pictures of Machi from the Auction and were surprised.

"Where did you get that?" Phinks asked.

"I was helping to wrap up the items the people purchased. And the guy that bought the pictures said that he was only interested in Mizutsuki's –_ she's more popular in the Mafia World than I thought_ – so I asked if I can buy Machi's with five billion and he said yes! Isn't it wonderful?"

"_Wonderful my ass_." All the male members who had participated in the Auction hissed.

Machi leaned in to whisper. "Don't tell me, Coltopi…"

"I-I can't believe it either…"

* * *

**This chapter was from the drama CD, pure crack, absolutely no plots. Wait, hold on *checks memo*, nope, there's still one scheduled crack plot. You ask me how the hell does this chapter have to do with a plot? HA! Like I'd ever tell you! Read on yourself and find out! *dances away gleefully* **

**Oh and the _10 Facts You Should Know About _Omake series, I can proudly say that I have absolutely no idea what I was writing. Like the Yaoi for Mizutsuki or the Lolita thing for Hannah. I just wrote whatever came to mind at that point. But I was actually quite serious about Kagami's lol. I'll have to think of new omakes to write.**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWWWWWWW**


	11. Drinking x Predictions x Decisions

They used Chrollo's new ability (stolen from Owl) to transport the Auction Pieces back to the hideout. To celebrate, they bought tons and tons of beer.

Mizutsuki wasn't allowed to drink, no surprise there.

"Are you guys trying to make me mad?" She hissed angrily. "If you are, it's seriously working! Right before I got brain damage, I wasn't allowed to drink the celebration beer, and now, after I recovered, I'M STILL NOT ALLOWED TO DRINK?"

Machi pointed a finger at her. "Remember the last time you got drunk?" She asked. "_Worst Drinker._"

"What? When?"

"I had to carry you back to my apartment and you stole my bed."

Mizutsuki looked thoughtful. "Nope, don't remember a thing."

Machi stared at her. "See? Drinking even gives you amnesia! Not only you stole my bed, but you even dream talked. Plus when I woke up, my hair was braided like some middle-century princess."

Mizutsuki laughed. "Oh that? I remember that, I did that on purpose. I have the picture in my phone." She pulled out her phone and went into her picture album. After scrolling down for a few seconds she beamed. "Aha! See?" She held up the picture of Machi with her adorable sleeping face and braided hair. She flashed a grin. "There're a lot more you know, I have a whole album dedicated to embarrassing pictures of Machi and the Ryodan members. Sometimes it's really worth it being sober. _Sometimes_."

Machi cracked her knuckles. "Mizutsuki, do you need me to rip out another one of your piercings?"

"Um, no."

"DELETE THOSE ALBUMS!"

Mizutsuki started to run. "Not happening!" She screamed back. Machi chased after her and the two of them jumped out of the window.

Shalnark whistled. "Who do you think will win?" He addressed nobody in particular.

Phinks crossed his arms and thought for a second. "In stamina, Machi has the upper hand, but for the skill in running, it is Mizutsuki. This is hard to say."

* * *

When Machi and Mizutsuki came back; the others were already a pile of drunken human goo. Never mind Mizutsuki, even Machi was a bit pissed now because they had started drinking without her.

Mizutsuki slapped Phinks repeatedly across the face. "Phinks! Get up! Enemy attack! BAM-BAM-BOOM!"

Phinks didn't even budge and continued snoring. She looked at Machi for help; Machi shrugged. "Let me try." The pink haired girl walked over and knelt down beside her. She took a deep breath and screamed in Phinks' ear. "PHINKS LOOK! IT'S A GIGANTIC DANCING PIECE OF STEAK!"

Phinks managed to open his eyes. "What? Dancing steak...? Mizutsuki? Machi? Oh, it's you two. Welcome back."

The two girls nodded. "Yeah,where is the beer? Don't tell us that you guys drank all of it without us."

"Yeah we drank it all." Phinks yawned and turned away. "Stop disturbing me, I was having a good dream..."

Mizutsuki shook him even more. "Don't even lie pharaoh! I know that you're hiding them from me!"

"I'm not!" Phinks snapped. "I may be drunk, but I still have enough sense to know that we've drank all of it and if you don't let go of my collar right now your neck is going to become dislocated."

"Tsk." She let go of the pharaoh and Phinks fell back down, within seconds he was snoring again. She looked at the other members who were all sprawled out around the hideout; turning to Machi with her head shaking she muttered. "100,000 sperms and **_they_ **were the fastest? One day they are going to suffer the serious consequences of alcohol poisoning."

"Damn them."

Mizutsuki stood up and pulled out the pretty red lunch box from its hiding place. _Should I use the Dark Matter on them? _She wondered and glanced at the fellow members, now asleep._ But I might disfigure them if I wasn't careful enough…_

Machi frowned. "What's in that lunch box?" She asked. "Is it some sort of late night snack?"

Mizutsuki shook her head. "Nah, it's something Hannah cooked what I called the Dark Matter. Actually it's fried chicken. But the recipe was natto, chocolate chip cookies, shredded glass, mayonnaise, oranges, and instant coffee fried in gasoline mixed with 45cc of sulfuric acid, two spoons of chloroacetic acid and a full 100ml jar of potassium nitrate."

Machi stared at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?" She asked. "Isn't this supposed to be fried chicken? Where the hell is the _chicken_ in the ingredients?"

"She said that living in the slum had taught her to cook the taste of an ingredient without using the actual ingredient. You know, like some people could make mushrooms and tofu taste like pork."

"I don't see how natto, chocolate chip cookies, shredded glass, mayonnaise, oranges, and instant coffee fried in gasoline mixed with 45cc of sulfuric acid, two spoons of chloroacetic acid and a full 100ml jar of potassium nitrate can taste like fried chicken."

"Yeah, me neither. I think that Hannah is secretly an alchemist from another world." She opened the lunch box and showed her the pitch black material. "Be careful, don't put your face near and don't touch it without gloves. I'm alright to put my face near because my ability is acid itself, but you know, even when I already have a layer of acid around me, I still get burnt in direct contact with this material."

"Uh, does anyone else know about it?"

"Feitan does, that's why I decided to not drop these onto their faces; he'll know that it was me."

"I think that this qualifies as a new element to put in the periodic table."

"Nah, it's more of a compound." Mizutsuki tucked the dangerous material away. "I think that we shouldn't use this chemical weapon unless we're in an absolutely desperate situation, therefore…" This time she reached into her pocket and pulled out a black sharpie; a dark, demonic smile bloomed on her face. "We should just go with the good ol' sharpie."

Machi facepalmed. "I'm not even going to stop you this time… Just deal with the rest yourself."

"Sure; they'll pay for never letting me drink!"

* * *

Chrollo had a dream about when they were still children in Ryūseigai.

_They were running, just running. Sometimes they were dodging too. They were also passing some sort of ball around as well. Then he climbed up onto a junk pile and saw the rising sun. The color was magnificent beyond words. He wanted it._

_At first, he just wanted it, and that was all._

Then he opened his eyes; the first thing that greeted him in the morning was the ridiculously drawn faces of the Ryodan members, how nice.

* * *

Phinks woke to see that he had eyebrows; the sight shocked him. He had wanted eyebrows ever since the date of his birth. But when he looked closer, he realized that they were drawn on with a sharpie. That pushed him off the cliff of happiness and went down into the abyss of darkness again. Nobunaga nearly smashed the mirror when he saw that he had the word 'IDIOT SAMURAI' written in neat handwriting on his forehead. He immediately grabbed a wet towel and rubbed it all over it, making it into a dark smudge. Shalnark had manga-like blushes drawn onto his cheeks and he facepalmed. Coltopi was shocked to see a bright pink ribbon tied onto his head and his long hair braided. Bonolenov had a seal taped to his face saying 'BACK OFF ZOMBIE!' It was easy for Coltopi and Bonolenov because all they had to do was to pull off the ribbon and undo the braids and rip off the seal. Feitan, Franklin, Pakunoda, and Danchou were spared because Mizutsuki was scared of the first one and respects the other three. As for Hisoka; he already had stuff drawn on his face so she didn't bother drawing more.

Phinks and Nobunaga stood above the sleeping Mizutsuki, cracking their knuckles. "You really did it too over this time…" Phinks snarled.

Mizutsuki opened her eyes and yawned. Her eyes widened. "Oh my god Phinks!" She exclaimed. "You got eyebrows!"

"All thanks to you and your sharpie." He cracked his knuckles yet again. "I'mma give you brain damage and this time, hopefully you'll stay in the hospital _forever_!"

Mizutsuki laughed and started to get up. "Ahaha! You're welcome, but how come it seems like you guys want to beat me up?"

"Of course we do…" Nobunaga hissed.

Mizutsuki smiled as innocently as an A-rank criminal mass murderer psychopath could. "Aww, don't be mad, can't I at least have a payback?"

Angry veins bulged on their foreheads. "Still, you shouldn't have drawn on our faces." They hissed. The atmosphere became tense between the two pissed offed guys and the smirking girl. All the other members watched them intently; Hisoka was enjoying this tense atmosphere.

"Well, if you guys _really_ have to beat me up…" Mizutsuki sighed and reached into her pocket.

Phinks and Nobunaga narrowed their eyes and got into position. _It's a knife_. They both thought.

Instead, she pulled out her phone and held it towards them. "Beware!" She pressed the play button of the music. The Rock'n Roll Heavy Metal blasted from the speakers and the two of them fell to their knees, wincing and covering their ears. So did the other members who were drunk last night. "Ahaha! It's really worth it to be sober this time!" She smiled. "You guys must remember; even though it takes at least twenty cans to get you drunk, you still have to suffer hangovers." Dark amusement danced in her eyes as she enjoyed the outraged expressions of Phinks and Nobunaga. The two man glowered but they had enough sense to not mess with _Disturbed_.

Chrollo nodded slowly. "That's another lesson we learned today…" He muttered. "Anyways everyone, get washed and do whatever you need to do to get rid of the hangover, I have an important announcement to make…"

(Note: _Disturbed_ is a band.)

* * *

"You really did it good this time." Machi said to Mizutsuki as they went on a stroll to the convenience store. " Even I have to admit. That hangover trick was brilliant."

Mizutsuki smiled. "I'm honored to hear Machi say that my trick was brilliant."

"Yeah; did you take pictures of their ridiculous faces?"

"Yep! Who do you think I am?"

"A psychopath-Tsundere-mass-murderer with quite a few screws lose." Machi replied. "Send them to me later, I'm gonna make good use of it."

Mizutsuki nodded. "Sure, you should send me that photo album of _my_ embarrassing pictures in your phone too and I'll send you the Ryodan's. That way we can be equal." She had found out that Machi also had an album of _her_ embarrassing pictures in her phone last night.

"Alright; so what was their request? Sandwich, milk, apple juice, onigiri…"

"Orange juice, coffee, and a new sports magazine." Mizutsuki concluded. They walked into the convenience store and picked out the breakfast items they were to buy. Lastly, they walked to the magazine aisle and saw a blonde teenage boy wearing a weird outfit standing there choosing a magazine to read as well.

"Excuse me; can I have that sports magazine over there?" Mizutsuki asked.

The blonde boy looked up. "Oh, okay." He handed her the sports magazine.

"Thanks." The two of them took the magazine and walked away.

After a few more minutes, Kurapica put down the magazine he was reading and put it back. "Well, it's about time to meet Gon and Killua…" He mused.

* * *

"What did that mean?" Nobunaga said in a dangerously low tone upon hearing Chrollo's announcement. "We're leaving?"

Chrollo didn't even twitch an eye. "It means what it means. We're leaving tonight; we take the loot from tonight's Auction and its over."

A vein bulged on Nobunaga's cheek. "No, it's not over." He hissed. "I want to find the Chain guy."

Hearing the word Chain Guy, all the faces in the Ryodan turned darker.

"Don't make it personal." Chrollo warned.

"Well I _am_!" Nobunaga shouted indignantly.

"Nobunaga, be reasonable." Franklin said. "It's an order from Danchou."

Mizutsuki glanced at Franklin. "Franklin, you know, the problem with Nobunaga is that he can't be swayed by reason and that's bad..._really_ bad." She looked at Nobunaga.

Nobunaga didn't hear Mizutsuki's words as he continued to glare at Chrollo. "Should I really take that as an order?" He hissed. "Chrollo!"

Franklin stared at him in disbelief. "Nobunaga!" He snapped.

"Shut up! I'm asking Chrollo!"

The atmosphere was tenser that it was in the morning. Chrollo stared at Nobunaga impassively. "Before I answer your questions, Nobunaga," He stood up. "Answer mine first." He walked up to Nobunaga.

The tension in the air as they waited for Danchou's question was killing.

"When is your birthday?"

"… What?"

"The date of your birth." Chrollo said rather impatiently.

The members glanced at each other. _What is Danchou doing right now? _Coltopi asked with his eyes.

_No idea._ The others answered in unison.

"September eighth, 1970!"

"Your blood type?"

"B!"

"Your name?"

"Nobunaga Hazama! You know that!" Nobunaga cried indignantly. "What else do you wanna know?"

"The number of girlfriends you've had in your life?" Mizutsuki suggested.

"Do you think that it is possible for you to _shut up_?"

"I'll take that answer as zero. You've had zero girlfriends in your life. Damn, I feel bad for you."

"MIZUTSUKI!"

Chrollo shook his head. "Nope, that's all I need to know." He handed him a piece of paper. "Write them down on this sheet of paper."

Nobunaga snatched the piece of paper away from Chrollo. "You should have let me wrote on it from the start then!" He cried and scribbled down his birthday, blood type, and name on the piece of paper. Chrollo then took it over and flipped over to a page in the Bandit's Secret. He started to scribble on the paper as well and everyone watched, mystified.

After he finished scribbling he handed the paper back to Nobunaga, who took a glance.

_Parts of the precious paper would be lost._

_The remaining moons will deplore this loss._

_January, new and worrying, goes alone,_

_And continues going after the shadows of November._

_The chrysanthemum will lose leaf and flowers,_

_Which will wither falling on earth of the scarlet eyes tainted with red blood. _

_However, the spider won't stop,_

_Although she only has half her limbs left._

"What's this?"

"It's a nen ability of 100% accurate predictions I stole from the daughter of Nostra family." Chrollo explained calmly. "She was the one who predicted that we would attack the Auction. It seems like she has a lot of influence on the Dons."

"I see, so now everything is explained clearly." Franklin nodded.

"What was Nobunaga's result?" Mizutsuki asked.

Chrollo shook his head. "It's something called systematic writing, I'm unable to explain the contents. You'll have to ask Nobunaga himself. The predictions take the form of a poem with four or five quatrains of four lines each. Each verse represents a week of the current month."

"So?" Shalnark asked. "Nobunaga, how is it?"

It took a while for Nobunaga to answer. "Apparently, five of us will die next week."

"Who?" Franklin raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I don't understand any of this! The only lines I can decipher is the part about the spider losing half its limbs. The limbs mean us; so it means that apart from Uvo, five of us would be lost."

Mizutsuki hopped off the crate she was sitting. "I wanna see." She walked over and Nobunaga handed it to her. Mizutsuki bit her lips as she read the prediction. "All I have to say is that Danchou, I could barely understand your handwriting..."

Chrollo's eye twitched upon hearing her comment on his handwriting but he cleared his throat. "The same lines appeared in my poem; I'm guessing that it'll be the same for everyone else."

"Danchou, try it on me." Mizutsuki looked at Chrollo. "Please make the writing readable though."

_Parts of the precious paper would be lost._

_The remaining moons will deplore this loss._

_You and your companions will write on the tombstone with letters of blood._

_So that November won't feel lonely anymore._

_In the field covered with black items,_

_You will be plunged into eternal rest._

_Only loneliness can frighten you,_

_Because nothing is worse than being less than two._

The former assassin scowled upon seeing her prediction. "I'm the one to die next week." She announced flatly. "I just recovered from the hospital bed and now I have a fucking coffin waiting for me? Lovely. I better phone Hannah to get the Undertakers organized."

"Seriously?" Franklin asked.

"How can I joke in a time like this?" She muttered. "Although I _do_ joke most of the time... Yeah, the proof is that I only have two weeks of the prediction. Pakunoda and Shalnark would die too."

Pakunoda and Shalnark looked surprised. Nobunaga frowned. "How do you know that it's them?"

Mizutsuki rubbed the prediction in his face. "The months correspond with the number of the members. November is eleven; that's Uvo's number."

"Exactly." Chrollo said. "Chrysanthemum is September, the ninth. Leaf is Aiugust, the eighth. And since they're withering, it's June, the sixth. It's a code to be deciphered. The part about painting the tombs with blood can only mean death."

"The scarlet eyes are not one of us." Phinks said. "It must be the Chain Guy."

Pakunoda frowned. "Scarlet eyes… I remember now; it's those guys whose eyes become red when excited."

"There were survivors?" Feitan said. "I thought that we had killed them all." Mizutsuki had already forgotten about the blonde boy whom she had seen in the framed picture with Pairo; so she was mystified as well.

"So does that mean he's gonna die?" Coltopi asked.

"I don't know, it might not be his blood that may cover the ground…"

Shalnark looked at Nobunaga sternly. "Nobunaga, this means that if we keep on pursuing the Chain Guy, we'll lose half our forces. The abilities of Nobunaga and I are easy to replace, but we can't that for Pakunoda! It would be a huge loss for the Ryodan! Plus Mizutsuki died once; it would be too unfair for her to die twice!"

Mizutsuki smiled upon hearing this.

"It's the first Saturday of September, if we go back to our lands right now; it'll be impossible to meet the Chain guy next week. The purpose of this ability is to predict and to avoid the bad events that may happen. As long as we leave today, we can be 100% certain that the predictions won't come true." Chrollo stared at Nobunaga intently. "Nobunaga," He continued. "Uvo and you were a duet for special attacks. Dying was a risk in your work. You were the ones who decided to be on the front lines, weren't you?"

"Yes…"

"Mizu, Shalnark, and Pakunoda are mainly focused on information gathering and cleaning up. They're the life lines that ensure the security of our actions. As for both you and Uvo, your jobs were to protect them and act as a shield. Am I wrong? Can you be the one that acts exactly as he pleases, without taking care of the interests of the rest of the Ryodan? Do you have something to add?"

"…No."

Chrollo sighed. "Well, I'm going to predict the future for each of you. It may be possible that we can find ways to avoid the threat like we did with Mizu. Write down your date of birth, blood type, and full name on these papers." He started to hand out the sheets of papers.

However, Phinks and Feitan turned down the offer. "I don't know my blood type." Phinks said.

"I don't know my birthday." Feitan added.

"_Excuse me_?" Chrollo said incredulously.

"It's alright, Danchou." Shalnark said. "Let's just get on with the other members who have enough information."

As soon as everyone got their predictions, their expressions turned dark. Pakunoda walked over to Hisoka and held out her hand. "What did it predict?" She asked. "Let me see." At this moment; Pakunoda's queen-like aura came pouring out and flooded onto the floor. The pressure of the aura was practically forcing you to obey.

Hisoka narrowed his eyes and looked away. "If I were you, I wouldn't." He said coolly. "You'd be surprised."

"I insist." Pakunoda said impatiently.

Hisoka sighed. "Fine, fine." He handed her the paper.

Pakunoda took one glance at the prediction and all the blood drained from her face. Not even her makeup was able to cover up the sudden blood-loss. "Hey! Everyone!" She exclaimed. "Have a look at this!"

The members looked up from their own predictions; Chrollo shot a glance at Hisoka. Mizutsuki held the paper and she read it out loud.

_The client with red eyes would come to visit you. _

_Half angel, half god of death._

_You will be able to sell him the secret of the moons._

_He will be delighted to learn the ones of November._

_The eleven legs of the spider would become homesick._

_But again, five members would be lost._

_You should not abandon the haunt,_

_As you are also one of the legs…_

"Sell the secret of the moons to the client with red eyes…" Mizutsuki mumbled.

"Moon is plural." Phinks mused. "That means several of us are concerned…"

Nobunaga stormed over and snatched the prediction away. "Let me see!" He cried. The samurai read over the prediction and his expression grew dark and murderous. A vein bulged on his cheek and he turned to face the magician, unsheathing his sword. "Hisoka… You sold… _Uvo!?_"

Hisoka remained silent as he played with his cards.

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!" He started to charge forwards but Shalnark and Franklin blocked him. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Nobunaga snapped.

"Calm down, let's hear what he has to say first." Franklin said.

"There's nothing to be said!"

_"Um, guys…"_ Chrollo tried to get their attention.

"No, you have to calm down first." Shalnark said. "This is a prediction; Danchou said that it may allow us to change the course of upcoming events."

_"Hello…?" _Chrollo waved his hands awkwardly.

Franklin glanced back at the magician. "Hisoka! Explain what happened in the last week."

"I can't." Hisoka deadpanned. (In that very moment, Mizutsuki felt like ripping off his face.) The magician continued. "But I can confirm that what's written in the first paragraph is true."

"Did you hear him?" Nobunaga screamed. "Let me pass so I can beat up his ass!"

"Calm down!" Franklin exclaimed.

_"Eh, I have something to say…" _Chrollo was still trying to get their attention

Shalnark turned to face Hisoka. "Why can't you say anything?" He asked.

_"I'm the leader godammit!"_

"If I were to explain why I cannot say it, it would be the same as explaining it." Hisoka simply replied. "Therefore, I cannot answer you. It's not that _I don't want to_, it's that _I can't_. There is a difference; I cannot say any further. If you think that is not enough; I can only fight to protect myself." He stood up and held up the deck of cards which he used as a weapon.

Nobunaga scowled and returned his sword into its sheath. "Pffft, okay I give up." He muttered. "To troublesome for me to fight against you… _Like hell I would say that!_" He snarled and charged.

Mizutsuki put a hand onto Chrollo's shoulder. "Danchou, let me show you how it's done." She took a deep breath. "OH MY DANCHOU, LOOK AT _THAT!_" She pointed at the ceiling.

All the members looked up and Nobunaga paused.

"Wat?"

Seizing the chance of the open gap, she kicked Nobunaga between the legs and he crumbled. "Shut up for a second Nobunaga." She muttered. "Danchou is trying to speak."

"Ouch." Phinks shuddered. "You're gonna make him infertile…"

"I could honestly care less about that." She replied. "In fact, the world government should thank me that I saved the world from a bunch of future little Nobunagas. Anyways Danchou, it's all yours now."

Chrollo blinked. "Oh, um, thank you Mizu." He coughed. "Hisoka, I'm gonna ask you a few questions. Just answer 'I can't say' when you're unable to answer. What secrets have you revealed?"

"Abilities of the members of the Ryodan."

"All of them?"

"No, seven or eight perhaps. Danchou, Uvo, Mizutsuki, Machi, Franklin, Shalnark, and myself; eight in total."

"What's the nen type of the client?"

"I can't say."

"What does he look like?"

"I can't say."

"What are the links between you and him?"

"I can't say."

Chrollo pondered. "Did you only discover Coltopi's nen yesterday?" He asked.

"Yep!"

The others were mystified. They might as well take a calculus test and it'd be simpler than trying to understand Chrollo's thoughts. (Although Shalnark would ace a calculus test easily)

"…I see." Chrollo nodded; members waited for him to explain. "The client with the red eyes is the Chain guy. He has at least two skills. The one he used to capture Uvo and the one he uses to keep Hisoka from speaking. Hisoka would possibly die considering the terms and conditions the Chain guy had set to his ability."

Shalnark looked thoughtful. "Let's try to sum this up." He suggested. "The Chain guy uses a chain (Obviously), if he's the Manipulation type, he used a real chain to beat Uvo. If he's the Conjuring type; he conjured a chain to beat Uvo."

"Of course," Mizutsuki mused. "The materialization of an object requires difficult training but once the object is successfully materialized; Materialization users can make it appear or disappear as they desire."

"Are you really sure that a materialized object is enough to beat the force Uvo had?" Phinks looked doubting.

"It's not impossible either;" Shalnark replied. "If the chain has a paralyzing or soporific ability or constraining it to particularly difficult conditions. He may have also set up a condition for Hisoka not to attack him; we can't check but we can suppose that if he doesn't keep his promise, he'll die."

"Well, I'm staying." Hisoka said and sat back down. "I still have some things I wanna do before dying."

Chrollo looked at the other members. "Uvo, Hisoka, Mizutsuki, Shalnark, Pakunoda… There's one more missing from the count of who's going to die. Did anyone else receive death predictions?"

Phinks shook his head. "No; only Feitan, Coltopi, and I are left. You couldn't predict our futures due to the lack of information about us."

Chrollo bit his lips. "Mizutsuki?"

"Yes?"

"Are you able to tell the different blood types by touching them?"

Mizutsuki shook her head. "If I could, I would be working at some well-known hospital charging my patients ridiculous amounts of money now, so no. Sure, different blood types have different pH, but the difference is so small it's nearly impossible to tell. Plus the pH of blood differs with everyone, even if you're the same blood type."

Chrollo sighed. "That's unfortunate…"

"By the way," Phinks suddenly said. "What's homesick?"

"It means when you wanna return home." Franklin supplied. "For us, it means that if we go back to our lands, five of us will die."

Phinks nodded. _Evidently…_

"So Danchou, what are we doing?" Shalnark questioned. "Should we stay or withdraw?"

There was a long silence before Chrollo answered.

"We stay."

* * *

**Just to clarify myself, I have nothing against Nobunaga. It's just that he seems like a fun character. And I'm kinda worried about Mizutsuki's character development, I think that she's becoming too offensive and sarcastic (Because I've been finding sarcastic quotes I like everywhere and I want to write it all out). Is it alright for you guys?**


	12. The Groups x Subway x Run!

_In the field covered with black items,_

_You will be plunged into eternal rest._

_Only loneliness can frighten you,_

_Because nothing is worse than being less than two._

* * *

_The day of obscurity where light hardly passes._

_Subdued to two choices in your small room._

_Pride and treachery are the only two answers_

_You will find until the god of death comes to visit you._

* * *

_You must not phone, because at the most important time it won't work._

_You won't be able to answer the phone either._

_Because one time out of three,_

_On the other side would be the god of death._

* * *

_The eleven legs of the spider would become homesick._

_But again, five members would be lost._

_You should not abandon the haunt,_

_As you are also one of the legs…_

* * *

"Let's decide the groups." Chrollo announced. "Next week, we will move this way. Also, we must avoid moving individually." He nodded to the three girls. "Mizu, Pakunoda, Machi, you three are a group."

"Brilliant." Mizutsuki mused. "The girl group."

"Phinks, Feitan, Coltopi."

Phinks crossed his arms. "The missing data team huh?" He huffed.

"Nobunaga, Shalnark, and I. Franklin, Bonolenov, and Hisoka will stay here."

Machi raised her hand. "Danchou, can I say something?" She asked.

Chrollo glanced at her. "Yes?"

Machi chewed the insides of her cheeks. "There are two kids that know about here." She said. "It's true that in principle, they don't know about the Chain guy, but I don't like it…"

"Kids?" Chrollo echoed incredulously. "When did our hideout become a daycare?"

"Since Nobunaga discovered that he was infertile and wanted to adopt two sons." Mizutsuki supplied happily.

Machi shot the smirking brown haired girl a glare. "It's not that!" Machi exclaimed. "Just two normal kids that were following us for the rewards of the Mafia."

"Ah!" Nobunaga cried as he rushed forward. "I almost forgot about that! Danchou! I highly recommend for them to join!"

"Hey!" Machi snapped. "That's not why I brought them up!"

Chrollo's expression was pure confusion. "Alright, explain."

After a long and hard explanation (due to Nobunaga's constant interrupting), Chrollo finally understood. "I see, it's true that they seem interesting, but according to your explanation, it doesn't seem like they're going to join the Ryodan any soon."

"I'll convince them." Nobunaga said with such an amount of confidence even Mizutsuki was starting to doubt his level of sanity. "I'll bring them to you if you want!"

"Danchou! Don't listen to that idiot!" Machi cried.

Phinks nodded. "Yeah Danchou, Mizutsuki kicked him in the head twice before, he might not be feeling very well right now."

"I'm feeling damn fine!"

Chrollo nodded. "So what do you dislike about them Machi?" He asked.

Machi hesitated in answering. "You see… I don't really know either, I just do."

"Intuition?"

"Yeah."

"I know that we can rely on your intuition; it's not impossible that those kids are important. Let's increase the number of our hideouts, just to be safe." He glanced at the Ryodan's master forger. "Coltopi, can you make ten more?"

Coltopi held up a hand. "I can make fifty with no problem." He replied. "If anyone were to enter the buildings I'd know. My copies are like En."

* * *

Mizutsuki helped Coltopi hold an umbrella as she watched him copy fifty buildings. "Whew, Coltopi, you're really incredible." She whistled.

"Thank you." Coltopi replied. "You too; you have the life energy of a cockroach."

"Ahaha, I can sort of see your point there." She paused and wondered what would happen if a cockroach was to meet Hannah's cooking.

* * *

"Let's check one last time." Chrollo said. "First, Shalnark, all the info we have on the Chain guy is learned from Uvo?"

"Yes, we searched the Hunter Site and found the members of the Nostra family there. When Uvo saw those pictures, he pointed to the three at the top and said that's them. He left immediately after he learned where they were located. I continued searching and learned that they were in fact the body guards of Nostra's daughter."

"That was on the night of September first." Chrollo held up a sheet of paper. "I searched that site as well yesterday, she's the one I stole the prediction skill from. I searched again and two more pictures of the body guards were updated."

"Wow, that's faster than I thought…" Shalnark said in awe.

"One day has already passed since that happened. Shalnark, you should check the site once in a while."

"Yes sir!"

"At least seven bodyguards…" Franklin mused. "That guy really cares about his daughter."

"If you ask me, it seems like he's more interested her abilities than his daughter herself. I heard that he only advanced higher in society thanks to her ability."

Mizutsuki tilted her head as she read the updated information. "Why did such a dainty little girl come to Yorkshin then?" She deadpanned. "Shouldn't young ladies like her stay at home and learn how to sew, cook and play the harp or something?"

"She probably came here for the Auction." Pakunoda replied.

A roll of thunder rang behind Chrollo.

_Auction…_

"Danchou?" Shalnark tilted his head. "Are you alright?"

Chrollo nodded as he slumped back down into his seat. "Pakunoda, Mizu, congratulations…"

"Ehh?"

"Shit, why didn't I realize it earlier?" Chrollo looked like he wanted to kill himself. He facepalmed deeply and shook his head. "I was so stupid, shit why?" He groaned. "Why did she come to Yorkshin? I only I had thought of it sooner, we could have tacked down the Chain guy much more easily. I was content on stealing her ability and I didn't pay attention to the rest. But according to the information on the site, the girl has another side. She is actually a human body collecter."

"Human body…?" Shalnark echoed. "The Scarlet Eyes!"

"Yes, it wasn't by chance the Chain guy entered the Nostra family. He knew that she would be part of the Auction and would have interest in the Scarlet Eyes. Our target has two objectives: to get revenge on us and to get back the Scarlet Eyes. Shal, do you remember if the Scarlet Eyes were in the Auction?"

"I don't know, sorry. During the Auction I was on autopilot."

"What about you Coltopi?" Chrollo asked. "Do you remember copying them?"

"I think so."

"You said that your copies have the properties of En right? Can you tell where the copy is right now?"

Coltopi nodded. "All I need to do is to touch the original."

Immediately, the Ryodan members set to work. They dug through the mountains of treasures they had stolen from the Auction. After a good fifteen minutes of searching, Mizutsuki pulled out the formalin jars containing the pupils. "Found it!" She exclaimed with a huff.

"Let's begin." Coltopi pulled up his sleeve and reached out his hand to touch the object. After a few seconds he looked up and pointed to a direction. "The copies are about 2500m in that direction." He said.

"Okay, does anybody have a map here?" Chrollo asked.

Mizutsuki shook her head. "Don't bother," She said. "It's the Beach-Takuru hotel. Trust me; I know my ways around this city."

"Beach-Takuru hotel was one of the places the Nostra clan registered right?" Nobunaga asked.

Machi nodded. "Yeah, but on the third when Shalnark checked, they supposedly checked out."

"They're very clever, they booked in the same hotel under a different name." Chrollo said simply.

"We shouldn't waste time." Coltopi warned. "I made the copies yesterday, they'll disappear in a few hours."

Mizutsuki held up her phone to check the time. "Shit, Danchou, if we're going to hunt that guy we better leave right now. If we don't hurry we might get caught up with traffic."

Nobunaga spoke with a stern yet pleading expression. "Danchou, please, let me go there."

There were a few silent seconds of staring and Chrollo nodded. "Okay; on one condition: I go with you, I don't want any individual moment."

Nobunaga seemed happier than a child receiving his Christmas present. "Understood!"

Chrollo turned to look at the members. "Mizu, Machi, Pakunoda, you come with us. Shalnark switch with Coltopi."

Shalnark nodded. "Okay."

"Well then, let's _go_!"

* * *

Nobunaga's eye twitched. "Why do the Ryodan members need to take the subway?" He complained. Yes, the notorious Genei Ryodan were taking the subway instead of driving a fancy car having an epic car chase down the highway like you'd expect them to do. So much for all the action movies. Danchou was daydreaming and the others were just quietly doing other stuff and having a conversation.

Mizutsuki shrugged. "We don't have any cars that are big enough to fit all of us in and stylish enough for Danchou's taste. Now stop complaining, stupid samurai."

"Mizutsuki!"

Machi nodded. "Besides, we don't have enough money to pay for gas."

Mizutsuki glanced at her. "Was that supposed to be funny?" She asked.

"Not really."

Pakunoda sighed and shook her head. The Subway tunnels rumbled in the background. "All of you just stop complaining. The subway doesn't get caught up in traffic jams and it goes around smoothly around the city. Right Danchou?"

Chrollo snapped back to reality from his daydream. He turned to them in surprise. "Huh? Oh yeah! Ahaha hahaha…." He laughed awkwardly.

Nobunaga raised an eyebrow. "Danchou, your pitch got higher?"

Chrollo shook his head furiously with a rather stubborn expression. "W-What are you talking about Nobunaga?" He sang. "I don't understand a thing you're talking about!"

Mizutsuki turned to whispered to Machi. "Danchou is a rotten liar."

"Don't say it out loud." Machi hissed back. "But why don't we run if we're really in a hurry? Like seriously…"

Suddenly, Mizutsuki froze and she felt a chill down her spine. Her whole stance stiffened and a drop of cold sweat appeared on her cheek. She trembled slightly from head to toe. Mizutsuki's dramatic change in expression was enough to stop Machi from continuing her sentence.

"What's wrong Mizu?" She asked.

"S-Someone is groping my bottom…" Mizutsuki stammered. Her horrified expression was something Machi wanted to add to her collection of epic pictures. But she knew that there was something even more important than blackmail right now.

"Seriously?" Machi whispered, keeping her volume low.

"Yes, seriously." Mizutsuki hissed back. "Someone is groping my bottom; I can feel his hands rubbing on it right now. Help me! I can't just kill someone and cause a racket here! Not now!"

"Is it a pervert?"

"_What else?_" Mizutsuki hissed with a dead gaze.

Machi narrowed her sharp and pretty blue eyes. "Hmph, to choose a member of the Genei Ryodan as a victim; this guy has guts."

"Stop complimenting the fucker and help me!"

Machi nodded and shot a glance at Pakunoda. "Paku."

"I heard it." Pakunoda nodded. "We'll catch him on the count of three."

"Okay, three."

"Two."

"One, go!"

Within a fraction of a second, they grabbed the right hand of the pervert. Mizutsuki sighed in relief as she felt the hand break away from her bottom. "You got him?" She asked in a low whisper.

Pakunoda couldn't hide the tone of disbelief from her trembling voice."Yeah, we did…"

Machi looked in shock. "What the heck are you doing? _Coltopi_!"

Mizutsuki's jaws popped open. "The pervert is… _Coltopi_!?"

Thunder rumbled in the background. At this point, Nobunaga and Chrollo finally noticed their conversation and turned around. "What pervert are you guys talking about?" Nobunaga asked.

Machi rolled her eyes. "_What pervert_?" She cried. "Coltopi touched Mizutsuki's bottom!"

Chrollo glanced at Mizutsuki. "Is this true Mizu?" He asked.

Mizutsuki nodded mutely.

Chrollo turned to Coltopi. "Coltopi, did you touch Mizu's _pretty_ and _cute_ bottom?"

"What was it about the _pretty_ and _cute_ part?" Mizutsuki asked with a twitching eye.

"Maybe I did…" Coltopi said slowly.

A vein bulged on Machi's cheek. "_Maybe_?" She echoed incredulously. "Isn't this your right hand that Paku and I are holding?" She shook the right hand of Coltopi furiously like it was the arm of a rag doll.

"It is my hand, but…"

"_But…?_"

"This is the _Demonic Right Hand_; it's not exactly a good boy."

Pakunoda nodded slowly. "So it's because of your nen ability?"

"Yes, the Demonic Right Hand will move towards the thing which attracts it the most in front of it."

Machi raised an eyebrow. "Huhhh, is that all you got to say?"

"Yes."

Mizutsuki laughed. "Oh well, it's because of your nen ability huh?"

"Yes, yes!"

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" The three girls snapped.

"Keep your hand to yourself or else I'll chop it off!" Machi threatened.

"Eeeeek!?"

Chrollo motioned for them to calm down. "Okay, okay, Machi you guys should calm down. Leave the situation to me."

Mizutsuki sighed deeply. "If Danchou says so…"

"Oh well."

Chrollo nodded and turned to the tiny fur ball. "Since that you've touched it has become a _fact_, so… How was it?"

Coltopi frowned. "…How was what?"

Nobunaga cleared his throat and whistled. "Danchou is asking you how it felt, Coltopi-_kun_." Apparently he was rather interested as well.

Coltopi racked his brains to think of an adjective. "Hmm… it was really soft."

Chrollo pulled out a small memo and a pen from out of nowhere and started to scribble down notes. "Okay, it was very soft… like, _how soft_?"

Nobunaga coughed and whistled yet again. "Danchou is asking you, how would you describe the softness as something else Coltopi-_kun_?"

"Hmm… like a gummy?"

Chrollo continued to scribble notes. "I see, like a gummy… Alright, done!" He nodded to himself in satisfaction upon seeing his notes.

"Yes!" Nobunaga nodded excitedly. "Let's copy that and…"

The killing auras of the three girls washed over them and they shuddered as a chill ran down their spines. Mizutsuki cracked her knuckles and her expression was a murderous, yet honey sweet smile. "What the fuck was that about?" She asked.

"D-Danchou is only investigating for the sake of our health, _right Danchou_?" Nobunaga said quickly.

"Y-Yeah!" Chrollo nodded. "I wasn't thinking of anything dirty! Really!"

"DIE!"

**(The scene is censored due to violence by SPIDERS4KIDS)**

"Gosh! Men are all like this!" Machi huffed as she crossed her arms in annoyance.

Mizutsuki laughed dryly. "Well, we _are_ the only three girls in a thirteen-man organization…" She wiped the blood off her knuckles with a handkerchief.

Machi frowned. "You're the victim!" She cried. The two other girls had decided to ignore the fact that Mizutsuki might have given them all dislocated shoulders and broken bones.

Pakunoda nodded. "Yeah, you shouldn't think of these types of things as an _of course_…" Pakunoda paused in the middle of her sentence.

"Paku?" Machi waved her hand in front of Pakunoda's face. "Hello? Paku? Are you there?" She asked.

"What happened?" Mizutsuki asked.

Pakunoda snapped back to reality. "Oh, uh. Nothing…"

That's what she said on the outside, but on the inside, Pakunoda's heart was beating like mad. _Someone groped me… the person behind me is… Danchou? No way, something like that just happened… But… if it's Danchou, it may be alright… NO! NO! I am not that kind of woman, but what should I do? If Mizu knows it she might knock out Danchou's teeth this time…_

Machi tilted her head. "Paku?"

Pakunoda didn't respond.

"PAKU!"

"Eh?"

"What _eh_?" Machi deadpanned. "You've been day dreaming for the last five minutes."

"Oh? Was I? I must be tired…" Pakunoda laughed dryly.

Mizutsuki put a finger to her chin and acted innocent. "Are you getting old, Paku?"

Machi kicked her in the shin. "Mizu! Don't take about age in front of Paku!"

Pakunoda simply sighed upon hearing this; unlike the usual where she'd just strangle whoever brought up the topic. "Yeah, you have a point there. I'm pretty old now; it's about time to get married…"

"Wow, I didn't take Paku for the marriage kind." Mizutsuki mused.

Pakunoda shook her head sadly. "Mizu and Machi, you guys will get married soon to some guy too, don't laugh at me."

Mizutsuki stuck out her tongue. "Marriage is the chief cause of divorce." She muttered_._

Machi sighed. "Well, considering our career as criminals, it's gonna be very hard to live a normal life. So Pakunoda, it's gonna be some time before we can find a good man and settle down."

Chrollo nodded to himself and put his hands onto Pakunoda's shoulder. "Yeah Paku, the Ryodan still needs you."

Pakunoda smiled. "Thank you, Danchou…huh?"

Chrollo tilted his head. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Danchou's hands are on my shoulder, than the one on my bottom is…?"

Nobunaga glanced back. "Huh? Is there something wrong with my sword?"

Pakunoda's mind wasn't functioning properly, and due to her selective hearing, all she though/heard of was _Danchou's hand… Nobunaga's sword… **Nobunaga's!? **_She was paralyzed by the horrifying thought.

Mizutsuki tilted her head with a frown and waved her hands before Pakunoda. "Paku? Pakunoda?" She called. Seeing that Pakunoda wasn't responding, she turned to the others. "I think she's petrified."

Machi shot a glance at Nobunaga. "Nobunaga! What did you do to her?" She snapped.

Nobunaga shook his head furiously. "H-Hold on Machi!" He exclaimed. "I didn't do anything!"

"But Paku did say something like _Nobunaga, Nobunaga_… before she got petrified didn't she?" Was it just Nobunaga or was the girl actually smirking?

Nobunaga shook the petrified Pakunoda furiously. "Oy Paku! Snap out of it and say something! I'm innocent!"

Machi stared at him in disbelief. "Nobunaga, don't tell me, you…!"

"Pervert." Mizutsuki deadpanned.

"NO I'M NOT! EVEN IF I WERE TO TOUCH A GIRL'S BOTTOM I WOULDN'T TOUCH PAKU'S!"

* * *

The doors of the subway opened and the passengers piled off. They headed towards the entrance beside a department store and Mizutsuki looked around. "Crap…" She muttered. "It's already half past six; even if we hail a taxi, it'll take three hours to get through the traffic jam."

The rain poured down heavily upon them.

"Let's just run." Machi groaned. "Seriously, we would have gotten here quicker even if we had run." _And we wouldn't have had to deal with perverts either… _She added in her head.

Suddenly, Coltopi tensed up. "He's moving!" He said. "He's going down slowly."

Chrollo thought. "Is he going down an elevator?"

"Possibly."

Chrollo turned to face the members that had come with him. "From this point on, the hunt has begun." He announced. "I want everyone to be prepared to intervene in your area. Pakunoda, when we meet him, I want to you ask about Uvo immediately."

"Understood." Pakunoda nodded.

"After that, Nobunaga, you can do as you wish."

Mizutsuki got into running position, her muscles tensed up for the upcoming work. Her aura flowed smoothly and powered up her legs. Her expression was stern without any signs of the cockiness or a scowl. Just a stern poker face.

"Go!"

The members took off and strode through the crowds. "Onto the walls." Chrollo ordered.

"Ay!"

They jumped onto the walls and continued running horizontally. The crowds looked at them in awe as they flew pass them with incredible speed.

"What is this?" One exclaimed. "An action movie?"

"No! They must be ninjas!"

"The direction is four o'clock." Coltopi announced the target's movements. "He's moving at forty kilometers per hour." They exited out of the bustling shopping street and said goodbye to the traffic jam around the station. They came onto a quieter road with less people on the sidewalks. Jumping off the walls they returned back onto flat ground.

"We're being tailed." Chrollo suddenly said.

"Since when?" Machi asked.

Mizutsuki groaned. "Damn, I didn't notice."

Nobunaga pulled off the layer of cloth that wrapped up his sword. "The one in the front and the one in the back, which one is the Chain bastard?" He exclaimed.

"Nobunaga, Pakunoda, Coltopi, follow the guy in the front!" Chrollo ordered.

"Right!" The three of them gathered up speed and continued running while the three others continued running at their original pace, yet slowly slowing down.

The three of them screeched to a halt and turned back to face their confronters, each of them using Gyo. But thanks to the heavy rain, they didn't see their faces clearly. "Did you see them?" Chrollo asked.

"Only their shadows and not their form." Mizutsuki said quietly and pulled out four knives. "One in the alley."

"One behind the bin." Machi continued.

"Don't loosen your Gyo." Chrollo said quietly.

"Right."

Slowly, the three Ryodan members walked towards where the two people were hiding. Their worlds were silent despite the noisy rain and beeping car horns. A non-existent clock ticked slowly, slowing down the time dramatically.

A little boy ran out from behind the trash bin. "Sorry!" Gon exclaimed as he threw up his hands in surrender. "I promise that I'll stop following you! I'm really sorry!"

Mizutsuki's eyes widened and Machi frowned. "You again?" She asked.

Chrollo glanced at Machi. "Is this the famous kid?" He asked.

Mizutsuki nodded. "Yeah, there's another one."

Machi turned to the alleyway. "Show yourself." She called.

Killua walked out with his hands in pockets, looking irritated.

"What do you want?" Machi asked. "The Mafia has canceled the rewards on us. We are no longer wanted by them."

"Ehh?" Killua cried. "Are you sure? Why?"

Mizutsuki, Machi, and Chrollo exchanged a glance. _They're lying._

"What should we do with them Danchou?" Machi asked.

"Let's keep them." Chrollo replied and dialed a number on his phone. "Phinks? It's me. Come to Beach-Takuru hotel." After giving the simple command, he ended the call.

Mizutsuki rolled her eyes. "Fantastic…" She muttered. "I have to look after two other brats other than that fucking nephew."

"Shouldn't we get rid of them now?" Machi looked confused at Chrollo's decision.

"No, I have trust in your intuition." Chrollo replied. "If there's any relation between them and the Chain guy, they're more useful to us alive."

"It's kinda scary how much people trust me." Machi mumbled.

Gon stared straight at Chrollo. "May I ask you something?" Chrollo's dark, emotionless eyes met Gon's clear, innocent brown ones. Gon took that as an _yes_. "How can you kill people with no relation to you?"

Thunder rumbled behind them.

"Like the face of a fighter who has surrendered, yet is still ready to fight…" He mumbled and turned away. "I wonder too… perhaps it's precisely they have no relationships with us. Actually, it's rather hard to answer. The expression of the motive is not my thing… But honestly, but rather evidently, that's where the key to self-consciousness lies…"

Chrollo continued on mumbling hard vocabulary words and fancy sentences with deep meanings even after he started walking. He snapped back to reality after a few seconds. "We're heading towards the hotel." He announced. "If they try to run, kill them."

"Ay."

* * *

"Move a hair, twitch and eyelash, and you die." Nobunaga said in a monotone which carried the undeniable power of a command.

Scuwala gulped.

"I'm going to ask you several questions." Pakunoda said calmly as she secured his arms behind his back so that he couldn't run away. "Answer honestly or you die. One of your comrades use a Chain, correct? Where is he?"

Scuwala knew that this was his end. But he didn't want to die like a coward who betrayed his allies at the last moment. He was going to protect them as best as he can before he dies. "What are you talking about?" He cried indignantly. "And who are you? I'm from the Nostra family you know! You better – _GAH_!"

Pakunoda broke his right arm and continued on interrogating. "Answer truthfully." She said in a monotone. "Next time I'll break your left arm."

Nobunaga narrowed his eyes. "I told you not to move didn't I?" He asked. "Just answer what you're asked you idiot!"

Scuwala's thoughts were a mess. But he did know one thing; he's gonna protect his comrades no matter what.

"What happened to Uvogin?" Pakunoda continued asking. "The big guy you captured."

"He escaped! I don't know anything after that!"

"Where are your other comrades?"

"They're at headquarters, I was about to meet up with them!"

"It isn't nice to lie."

"Do you honestly think that I would bother to lie at a time like this?" Scuwala cried.

"I'll ask you one more time." Pakunoda warned. "Where is the guy who uses a chain?"

"I DON'T KNOW! NONE OF THEM USES A CHAIN!"

Pakunoda raised an eyebrow. "Last question." She said in a monotone. "Is there someone you love?"

Immediately, the pictures of Elisa smiling and laughing floated to his mind. He was going to protect her too. "If I did, do you think that I would have this kind of job?"

Pakunoda nodded slowly, ignoring his words. "_Elisa_, so that's her…" She mused. "She's a sweet girl isn't she?"

Scuwala's heart nearly stopped beating upon hearing Elisa's name coming out of this woman's mouth. He gritted his teeth. "BASTARD! IF YOU EVER TOUCH ELISA I'LL KIL –!"

Nobunaga pulled out his sword and sliced off Scuwala's head.

The head fell onto the ground with a thump.

"I told you not to move…" The samurai said quietly. "_Twice_." He stood up straight. "Did you get information of the Chain guy?" He asked Pakunoda.

"Obviously."

Behind them, the other people in the cars were screaming. _"AHHHHH!" "HE DECAPITATED HIM!" "SOMEONE CALL THE COPS!" "HE SLICED HIS HEAD OFF!" "AAAAAAHHHH…"_

"It's too troublesome to explain." Pakunoda replied and conjured her Memory Bombs. "I'll inject his memories directly into you." She placed the bullets into her revolver and held it towards Nobunaga and Coltopi. "I'm gonna shoot, if you're afraid I'll stop."

Nobunaga stared at her impassively. "Are you an idiot? Just hurry up!" _I've known you long enough._

Pakunoda smirked and shot the Memory Bombs into her comrades' heads. A driver screamed. _"Now it's their comrades shooting them in the head! Are they crazy?"_

Scuwala's memories of Kurapica flooded into their minds. Nobunaga took it all in and carved the image of Kurapica's face into his mind. "I see…" He mused as a murderous aura surrounded him. "So this is what you look like, Kurapica; I won't forget this face until I've killed you!"

"_Eek! They took a bullet in the head and they're still alive! What's going on!?"_

Pakunoda held up her phone and called Chrollo. "That guy's name was called Scuwala. He knew nothing about Uvo but we know the name and face of the Chain guy now."

"Okay, we'll be waiting for you at the hotel." Chrollo ended the phone call. "They know who are enemy is now. He only has three comrades left, let's go."

* * *

**The Subway scene is from the drama CD, I actually didn't change anything this time O3O. Coltopi _did_ touch Shizuku's bottom in the CD and Chrollo _did_ say the _pretty_ and _cute_ part and took notes. This is my second favourite apart from the Auction one XD.**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWWWWWWWWW**

**I love reviews.**


	13. Baa-san x Danchou x Chain Guy

The three men walked out onto the streets and Feitan sighed at the pouring rain. "Finally here," He muttered. "I hate subways."

Phinks looked right and left. "Which hotel was it again?" He cracked his neck while looking annoyed. "Man, where's that walking map when we need her?"

"Beach-Takuru." Shalnark answered impatiently. "I think that it should be in that direction…" He raised a finger.

"Ummm…" An old lady approached them and looked up. "Excuse me, how do you get to the Perman's Mansion from here" She asked.

"…Eh? Are you asking _me_?" Shalnark cried.

Phinks shook his head. "I'm sorry Baa-san, but we aren't local either."

"If you don't get out of our sight soon, I'll kill you!" Feitan snapped.

Shalnark motioned for Feitan to calm down. "Don't say things like that to an old person!" He hissed. "I'm sorry Baa-san, but we really don't know."

"I heard that it's somewhere around Beach-Takuru, you just said Beach-Takuru didn't you?" The old woman asked.

"Ermm…"

* * *

"DAMN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?" A man in suits and sunglasses roared. "IT'S _BEACH-TAKURU_ HOTEL, NOT _BAY ROCK_! HOW COULD YOU MAKE SUCH A MISTAKE YOU IDIOT?"

The Genei Ryodan found themselves staring at the noisy man dully. It was hard not to.

"Ah?" The man glared at them. "What are you staring at? Are you looking for a fight?"

Mizutsuki glanced at Chrollo. "Can I kill him?" She had no idea that the man was the guy that had hosted the arm wrestling stand on September the first; he had a weak existence anyways so it's not weird that she forgot him already.

"No, look away. Pretend he isn't here."

The man looked at the other people shooting glances at him. "Ah? What are ya lookin' at? Am I some sort of animal on display?" He snarled and turned back to his phone. "Listen carefully, I want you here at Beach-Takuru hotel seven p.m. sharp, any later than that and you're fired. Get it?"

* * *

"So…" Feitan started. "Why is Shalnark piggybacking the Baa-san?"

The old lady scratched her neck. "Ahaha, I'm sorry."

Shalnark's eye twitched like he was hoping for Feitan to shut up – actually, he was. "If we're going together in the same direction, shouldn't this save more time?" He hissed.

"Just use _Black Voice_ and control her to go to her destination herself." Feitan said.

"I can't do that!"

Phinks sighed. "My, Shalnark's a surprisingly nice guy." He mused. "Although he can turn into a ruthless killer within a second if he wants to…"

"The person who is holding the old woman's luggage in both hands has no right to say that."

"You can't let Shalnark carry it all!" Phinks protested. "But seriously, I can't believe either that _I_, Phinks, is helping some old lady carry her luggage…"

"Just say it if you don't like it."

"Would you help me hold it if I complained?"

"I'd kill the old hag so we wouldn't have to waste time…" Feitan's aura gathered and Phinks gasped.

"Stop it! Gosh, why do you always think of killing someone so quickly?"

Feitan shrugged. "If we have to get rid of obstacles and troublesome stuff, isn't this the fastest way?"

Shalnark shook his head with a sigh. "Don't say things like that, don't the Ryodan do charity once in a while too? Helping someone isn't some troublesome thing; it's an act of kindness!"

"It's helping us to balance out the good deeds and bad deeds we've done." Phinks added.

Feitan facepalmed. "Do you honestly think that our bad deeds can be balanced out by such a small thing?"

"Well, you got a point there too…"

* * *

Pakunoda, Nobunaga, and Coltopi entered through the clear glass doors and Mizutsuki beamed. "They're here." She announced.

Nobunaga blinked upon seeing Gon and Killua. "Oh? You got captured again?" He walked up to them with a bright smile and ruffled Gon's hair. "Ahaha I see! You've finally changed your minds and decided to join the Ryodan?"

Gon shook off Nobunaga's hand and Killua scowled. "It was only that we didn't know your bounties have been cancelled!" He said.

Nobunaga laughed. "So you followed us again? I see that last time didn't teach you a lesson; or could it be fate that wants us to meet again?" He grinned. "We'll become good friends don't you think?"

"No way." Killua deadpanned. "We were only following you because there was a reward. To be honest, if possible, I don't even want to see your faces ever again!" He turned away from Nobunaga and slammed his eyelids shut.

Gon did the same. "Me too!"

Nobunaga simply laughed. "So Danchou! What do you think of them?" He asked. "Don't you think that they have the same '_jump in head first_' personality Uvo had?"

"That's because they're only kids." Machi said dully. "They don't know the meaning of danger."

Mizutsuki yawned. "Tell me Nobunaga, what's it like living in a constant haze of stupidity?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nobunaga cried. "I'm not stupid!"

"Then stop suggesting such stupid things. The absurdity of your imagination puts _A Thousand and One Nights_ to shame." For some reason, Gon and Killua found Mizutsuki's sharp tongue amusing.

Chrollo cleared his throat. "Paku, check them one more time." He said calmly.

"Okay." Pakunoda nodded. "What should I ask?"

Chrollo glanced down upon the two children. "Ask _what they are hiding_."

Gon and Killua gritted their teeth.

"Okay."

"It's useless." Killua said with fake confidence and Pakunoda paused. He was trying to stall her. "You can read the memories of those you touch right?" He asked. "We aren't hiding anything and we don't know anything, even if we do…!"

Pakunoda grabbed the young boy's cheeks and lifted him upwards with one hand. "I'll find out soon, so shut up." She said.

Gon stuck out his tongue. "Even if we knew something, we can think of something else to fool you!"

"Exactly!"

Pakunoda snorted. "You're mistaken on something," She mused. "I read memories from its origin in your brain. There's no risk I'd read the thoughts you voluntarily have. With my question I activate your memory, it's kind of like when you throw a rock into a lake, it causes ripples on the surface. That's what the original memory is; I contact the lowest part. It's impossible to fool me. I'll ask you my question,_ what are you hiding?_"

The lights went out and Pakunoda gasped. She couldn't see a thing! Suddenly she felt her arm being held and a force shocked her; her arm was shattered and someone kicked her in the chin. "Argh!"

Machi gasped. _The one on the right freed himself? I can't see anything! Were they waiting for the darkness? _She felt someone kick her in the left stomach and she flew backwards. _I won't let you get away! _She gave the thread on the left a tug and Gon gasped as he flew backwards.

Mizutsuki tried to detect the situation and whereabouts of the people around her. But all she detected were whooshing noises of the wind. _What's going on? _She thought desperately.

_Shit, I can't see anything. _Nobunaga thought. _In that case…!_

Machi detected a wave of killing aura and contracted her muscles just in time to prevent the fatal damage Killua tried to give her. Killua gasped as she caught him in a tight hug. "Got you!" She said. "If you let out your killing aura, I'd be able to detect you. Then your tactic in the dark wouldn't work!"

"Killua!" Gon cried and rushed forward with a kick.

_En_. Nobunaga caught the porcupine kid by the ankle. "Even if I can't see, I still know where everyone is." He said calmly. "Too bad, it was a nice try." He felt a wave of killing aura and dodged a knife thrown at him. "Mizutsuki?" He cried. "Were you trying to kill me?"

"It wasn't me!" Mizutsuki cried indignantly. "It came from the entrance. That guy with the suit and sunglasses was involved too, but I doubt that he'd still be there."

"That knife was probably from him than." Nobunaga said. "But it doesn't matter, we've got the essential hostages, our eyes are becoming used to the dark anyways."

"Yeah, you're right I guess… Where's Danchou?"

Lightning cackled and lighted up the lobby of the hotel through the glass doors. Chrollo was nowhere to be seen. Nobunaga shot a glance at the knife thrown at him and realized that there was a message tied upon it. "Mizutsuki, take care of him." He handed Gon over to Mizutsuki.

"Okay." She held up Gon so he was nearly at eye level. "My, that was a close call." She mused. "But kid, if you really want to harm a Ryodan member, you better find a stronger helper. Someone from the Twelve Zodiacs or something. Just like what my nephew did to me…" Her expression darkened for a bit and the scar on her left forehead stung. For a second even Gon wondered what had happened to this ruthless killer before.

"Paku, are you alright?" Machi asked.

Pakunoda wiped the blood trickling down her chin. "My left arm's broken and one of my teeth is gone. Otherwise fine."

Machi nodded. "Same here, a few broken ribs; we underestimated them a little."

Pakunoda straightened up. "Anyways, those kids are incredible, they have…"

"Paku!" Nobunaga suddenly said. Pakunoda turned around to see that he was reading a message left by the Chain guy. "Pakunoda, this is for you." He handed her the paper.

Pakunoda took the paper over tentatively and gasped. **Tell the others what you read from them and your boss dies.** She read the past of what had just happened. _He passed himself off as a staff of the hotel! No one saw! There should be plenty of time for Danchou to dodge an attack at this distance, but the sudden light-out caught him off guard! From what just happened, we can know what kind of person this Kurapica is; bright, able to reflect upon things quickly, he tries to keep what he does hidden, plus he has a lot of composure! _Her grip on the paper tightened._ We must not take this threat lightly! Those two kids are still useful to us; they represent a chance to free Danchou but…_

"Paku!" Nobunaga's voice brought her back to reality. "From this point on, you don't say anything, understood?"

Pakunoda nodded grimly.

"Machi!" Nobunaga continued. "Concentrate on your threads; I'll take your place. If he left us a message, it means that he's willing to contact us again. Until then, we take care of our hostages. They're valuable. To be honest, I'd rather pursue them as well but separating is too risky, not to mention we have these two little brats that may rebel any moment. We'll wait for Phinks and the others. Everyone stay on guard!"

Mizutsuki chewed the insides of her cheeks. "That's hard to say." She said quietly. "It's already seven; the traffic jam will disappear soon. I don't even _want_ to think of where they could go once they get onto the highway! There're too many places to think of my brain capacity is going to explode!"

"Then stop thinking." Machi said. "It'll just mess up your thoughts and we can't have that happen." She turned to Pakunoda, who had been staying silent. "It's useless to try and think, just remain silent."

Pakunoda nodded. _Danchou…_

Nobunaga dialed Phinks' number. "Phinks! Hurry up! They got danchou!"

_We still need you._

* * *

Shalnark nodded. "I see, you're going to see your grandson?"

The old lady nodded with a happy look on her face. "Yes! I haven't seen him in five years!"

Feitan laughed dryly, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice. "Shalnark, you look just like a nice and normal young man."

"If you look just on the outside." Phinks added with a snort.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Shalnark said.

The old woman shook her head on Shalnark's back. "No, no!" She exclaimed. "Not only on the outside, he is a nice young man on the inside as well! That guy there too, although you have a scary glare, you're a nice man as well!"

"How nice," Phinks mused. "You got complimented."

"It's you who got complimented! Not me!" Feitan cried.

"What are you talking about?" Phinks frowned. "Scary glare could only mean you."

Feitan facepalmed. "Don't tell me that you never looked in the mirror…"

"What do you mean by that?" Phinks scowled and his aura gathered.

Shalnark gasped. "Hey-hey-hey!" He cried. "Quarrels are not permitted within the Ryodan members!"

"I'm calm!" Feitan spat. "The one that's trying to break the rules is Phinks!"

"You bastard!"

The old lady laughed upon seeing this little argument. "It's nothing to be arguing over about!" She smiled. "If that boy with narrow eyes are friends with you guys, than he must be a nice guy too right? He is just too stubborn to admit, that's all!"

"I-If you wanna see your grandson alive y-you better stop talking!" Feitan threatened.

Shalnark snickered. "Aww you stammered. Can it be that you're embarrassed?"

Phinks sighed. "He doesn't get compliments often enough; he's not used to these kinds of things. In a way he's the second Tsundere in the Ryodan apart from Mizutsuki."

"J-Just GO!" Feitan stomped away angrily.

After another fifteen minutes, they arrived at the old lady's destination and Shalnark let the old lady off his back. Phinks handed her the luggage. "Here we are." Shalnark smiled.

The old lady smiled. "Thank you young man; I honestly don't know how I should thank all of you, so please take some…" She pulled out a three prettily wrapped up boxes from her bag and handed it to them.

"Oh, it's really alright…"

The old lady smiled even brighter. "Okay! You should listen to an old person!" She stuffed one of the boxes into Shalnark's hands.

"Well, thank you." Shalnark said.

Phinks took the box. "Thanks."

The old lady than turned to Feitan and handed him the box. "Here you go!" She beamed. "You have one too."

"Me?" Feitan asked incredulously. "I didn't do anything."

"Oh it's alright," the old lady said and stuffed the fancy box into his hands as well.

Feitan stared at the gift he had just received in some sort of mute shock. "Thanks, I guess…" He mumbled.

The old lady turned away and waved. "Thank you! You three fabulous young men!" She smiled.

"Bye Baa-san!" Phinks called than turned to his companions. "Let's go."

Shalnark and Feitan nodded and they started walking to Hotel Beach-Takuru again. After a few minutes Phinks spoke again. "Now thinking of it… what did the baa-san give us?" He stared at the box with the fancy wrapping.

Shalnark tore open the wrapper of his own box to see the contents. "Oh, it's chocolate!"

Feitan snorted. "To give members of the Genei Ryodan chocolate as a gift… how ridiculous."

"Let's try one." Shalnark suggested and plopped one of the chocolates into his mouth. "Umm, oh my, it's sweet."

Phinks put one in his mouth as well and Feitan did too. "Oh god, it is." Phinks blinked. "It's too sweet for me though. I prefer bitter chocolate. This has too much sugar in it."

"I'm not really good with sweet stuff either…" Shalnark scratched his neck. "Let's give it to Mizu and Machi later. They're girls, maybe they'll like it."

Feitan chewed thoughtfully. "It is really sweet… but…"

"Hm?" Shalnark looked down at the short statured thief.

A small smile appeared on Feitan's lips as he ate the chocolate. "This isn't too bad…"

The phone call next second changed their moods immediately.

* * *

"They're here." Mizutsuki said as she turned Gon right side up to stand on his feet.

"Explain." Phinks deadpanned as he marched forwards.

"There was a power outage." Mizutsuki said.

"They took the advantage to kidnap Danchou." Nobunaga continued.

"The Chain guy left a message." Coltopi handed them the paper.

Feitan narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't you pursue them immediately?" He asked in an icy monotone.

Nobunaga sighed exasperatedly. "Pakunoda and Machi were hurt."

"So?"

"He was accompanied by pro Hunters."

"_So_?"

Nobunaga snapped. "Think about the meaning of the message!" He exclaimed. "It means that these two still have value as hostages! If we let them escape, it would be over. It's likely that the chain that was used to capture Danchou was the chain that even Uvo's strength couldn't break through!"

"_Likely_?" Feitan echoed incredulously.

"I TOLD YOU! THERE WAS A POWER OUTAGE!" Nobunaga spat. "By the time our eyes had adjusted, Danchou had already disappeared. Anyways, we're in no position to move."

"I don't understand your story at all." Feitan deadpanned.

Shalnark clapped his hands. "Okay, we'll settle this argument later." He announced and concluded their argument. "The most important thing to do now is to organize. From this point on, we stay together. We'll have to pursue Danchou and protect the wounded at the same time. If only we can find the car that Danchou's in…"

Phinks' cellphone rang and they all looked at him in surprise. He held it up. "It's a call from Danchou's cellphone." He announced.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Hello?" Phinks answered.

"_I'll give you three instructions to follow._" The Chain guy had a surprisingly soft and feminine voice. "_You have to respect these instructions at all costs, or else I'll kill your boss._"

"Chain bastard…" Phinks scowled.

"_First instruction: Don't follow us. Second instruction: Don't hurt the hostages. Third instruction: Give me Pakunoda._"

Phinks turned away from the others. "Can I ask you something before that?" He asked. "Concerning the second instruction, the hostages struggled before we arrived and they've already had several fractures…" A dark grin crept onto his lips.

"_Then you can consider the negotiations over._" The other side ended the call and Phinks stared at his phone. Within a second he redialed it again and the Chain guy picked it up with a tone of irritation. "_What?_"

"I'm sorry, that was a lie. The hostages are fine, please forgive me."

"_I won't give you another chance, I'm warning you._" The Chain guy said darkly. "_Now give me Pakunoda._"

Phinks tossed his phone to Pakunoda and sighed. "Jeesh, does that guy have no sense of humor?" He muttered. Nobunaga and Pakunoda punched Phinks on the head while Machi kicked him in the back. "Are you crazy?" Phinks whined. "That hurts!"

"DON'T FOOL AROUND WITH DANCHOU'S LIFE!"

"I didn't think that he'd hang up!"

"Where the hell is your common sense?" Machi spat.

"I didn't have any bad intentions!"

"I'll kill you!" Nobunaga snapped. "We only need one person to joke around in serious situations in the Ryodan and that's Mizutsuki!"

Mizutsuki let out a wisp of killing aura that was enough to silence all the ones who were arguing – she wasn't crowned the one with the most terrifying aura for nothing. The three glanced at her and she put a finger to her lips while smiling sweetly. "Shh, Pakunoda's on the phone; stay quiet or I'll kill you all."

Phinks and Nobunaga shut up while Machi stared at her apathetically. Gon and Killua shuddered, as if a ghost was resting on their backs and licking their necks. Their stomachs squirmed and they almost felt like they wanted to throw up. Yes, it was _that_ nauseating.

Pakunoda fumed and turned to the phone. "It's Pakunoda." She deadpanned.

"_First, I want you to isolate yourself._" Said the Chain guy quietly.

Pakunoda shook her head at Feitan, who was eavesdropping on the conversation. Feitan scowled. "Tsk."

Mizutsuki watched as Pakunoda walked away to somewhere their hearing can't reach. She sighed deeply. "Oh my, babysitting really isn't my thing."

"They're not babies, they're kids." Machi corrected.

"As far as I'm concerned, we're babysitting."

Phinks snorted. "Just treat them like you'd treat your nephew or something."

Mizutsuki beamed. "Great idea! Hey Feitan, do you happen to have any torture tools on you?"

"Oy-oy-oy! Didn't Kurapica tell you guys not to harm us?" Killua exclaimed. "Why the hell would you treat your nephew with torture tools anyway?"

Mizutsuki looked at him, confused. "_Why wouldn't I_ treat him with torture tools?" She asked bluntly.

"Well I don't see why you'd treat him with torture tools either."

Mizutsuki pointed at the stitches on her forehead. "Do you want me to say the full story of how I got this scar?" She hissed

"That's enough," Feitan interjected. "Don't act so close with the hostages."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Mizutsuki blew her bangs away from her face. "Does it look like I like kids? Although personally, I _am_ against child abuse… My nephew is an exception though."

Machi facepalmed deeply. "Says the one that volunteered to torture them on multiple occasions..."

Gon and Killua were actually interested in how she got the scar; how her nephew managed to harm her.

Pakunoda came back and motioned for Nobunaga to go with her. The others watched silently again as they walked away to talk.

"Hmm…" Coltopi looked up at the ceiling. "I'm bored…"

"Shouldn't you be worrying now?" Mizutsuki asked. "We have Danchou's life on the line."

"It wouldn't do us any good if we worry anyways."

"Oh."

After a few minutes, Pakunoda and Nobunaga came back. But instead of staying, Pakunoda walked straight for the door. Phinks, Shalnark, and Feitan was about to catch up when Nobunaga stopped them. "The Chain guy told us to go back to our lair." He said. "And to let Pakunoda go alone."

Phinks stared at him incredulously. "Are you feeling ill?" He asked. "Mizutsuki, how many drop kicks did you give him today?"

"None, as I recall."

"What?" Nobunaga snapped. "I'm not ill! I'm serious!" He grabbed Phinks' collar and glared. "Don't you understand? If we disobey his orders and follow Paku, he'll kill Danchou!"

Phinks looked flabbergasted. "My, Mizutsuki really did damage your brain… So what? If he does that, he's the next on the list."

Feitan nodded. "That's what Danchou would say, the Troupe is the priority." He narrowed his eyes and let off an icy aura. "Nobunaga, your thoughts are an insult to the spider…"

"Following Pakunoda is the priority now." Phinks said and got rid of Nobunaga's hand on his collar.

Shalnark nodded. "I agree, there's no reason to let Pakunoda leave alone right now. If we follow that guy's instructions, you can be sure that we'll end up like the predictions."

"I have the same opinion as Nobunaga." Machi said. "We should just listen to what he tells us to do right now."

Coltopi nodded. "Ditto."

"Right now?" Phinks cried. "Until when? Until half of us are dead? No way!" He glanced at Mizutsuki, who was wearing that nonchalant poker face again to hide her thoughts. "What about you? Mizutsuki?"

She shrugged. "Well, quarrels are forbidden within the Ryodan so…"

"Before that, we have to know what everybody thinks. But in Nobunaga's case, he's clearly breaking the rules!"

Mizutsuki chewed the insides of her cheeks, trying to think. "Well, I guess that I'm on the same side as Nobunaga still. I don't want Danchou to die, Paku neither of course. That must be what Paku thinks as well, or she would have left without a word like that."

For a second, Gon felt Machi's nen strings tighten. He looked up at the pretty girl who was wearing a poker face. _Can it be...?_ Gon thought.

Phinks turned away. Two veins were throbbing on his cheeks. "I'm fed up with you guys, I'd love to smash all everything within sight right now but Pakunoda is more important." He turned to walk away but Nobunaga got ready to pull his sword.

"Stop right there!" The samurai snapped. If you take another step, I'll draw my sword…"

Phinks turned back slowly. "Oh? Just you try it…!"

The atmosphere was tense for the fight that was about to break out between the two guys. Suddenly, Nobunaga fell facedown onto the floor. Phinks' eye twitched as he saw Mizutsuki standing on top of a chair she had dragged over. Make that three for times Nobunaga got kicked in the head.

"Oh my," Mizutsuki smiled. "Don't make me repeat myself; _quarrels are forbidden within the Ryodan_."

Phinks stared at her, speechless. "I thought that you were on his side?" He asked. "Or did you say that to lower his guard just to stab him in the back...?"

"I'll agree with his opinion, but not with breaking the rules." She jumped off the chair and dragged it back to the table she took it from. "Rejecting the rules is rejecting the spider, rejecting the spider is rejecting Danchou. And I don't want to do that."

Before Phinks could say another word, Shalnark's phone rang and interrupted him. "I'll get it." He said and Shalnark handed over his phone mutely. "_Hel_–"

"_Give me one of the hostages._" The Chain guy deadpanned.

Phinks gritted his teeth. He handed the phone to Killua, holding it beside his ear. "Here you go, it's from mommy." He deadpanned.

"_Are they all there?_" Kurapica asked.

Killua nodded. "Yes, they were arguing about whether to follow Pakunoda or not."

Phinks took back the phone. "Don't say extra things." He hissed and listened to the phone. "Hello?"

"_I'm gonna explain something to you here._" The Chain guy said. "_We have someone who is able to detect lies on our side. This is why Pakunoda came quietly when I asked her to. If you want, you can take it out on the hostages, I don't care. Your boss would die though, so that's up to you. You have thirty minutes to get back to your hideout._"

Phinks was so angry he nearly snapped Shalnark's phone and his ability. "It's useless to follow her then? DAMN!"

* * *

Franklin sighed upon seeing the text. "All seven are returning." He mused. "Using the hostages as intermediates, that bastard isn't stupid."

Hisoka pulled out his phone._ If I leave, I'd have a chance to fight Chrollo, but if I do, he'll be killed… In other words, I'm stuck here… So if you can help me…_ He pressed send for the text.

Illumi Zoldyck stood on top of a building that towered over the whole Yorkshin city. _Sure, I've known you far longer than Chrollo anyways. But it won't come free. _He pressed send and stuck out his tongue playfully.

* * *

**OMAKE**

_Things Mizutsuki Hate_

1. Pariston

2. Silva Zoldyck

3. Chain Guy

4. Women with large chests

_To be continued...(?)_

* * *

**The Baa-san was from the Drama CD. Did you guys see the poll on my profile? If you could drop by and vote it'd be fantastic! ;) I updated my profile as well so feel free to have a look.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWW**


	14. Hostages x Boiled Chizuken x Chocolate

A small sound of a clink came from the hallways and Franklin looked up, exchanging a glance with Bonolenov and Hisoka he stood up. "Let's go check." He suggested.

Immediately, the two other followed as well. They walked out onto the hallways and patrolled around. Hisoka walked into another separate room without looking back at his companions.

"Be careful." Franklin called.

Hisoka waved over his shoulder carelessly. "I know, I know." He answered.

Before Franklin could say anything else, a child appeared in front of him. A very adorable young girl that had pale white skin and was wearing a black kimono. The child was out of their sight before they could react. Franklin and Bonolenov raced towards the window she had just jumped out and saw that she was already running away.

"Is she with them?" Bonolenov asked. "Should we go after her?"

Franklin shook his head and watched the little girl run farther and farther away. "Nah, it might be a trap." He said. "It's better to wait until everyone's here."

Hisoka walked out of the room and smiled. "Any discoveries?"

"No."

By then, Hisoka had already switched with Illumi.

* * *

Pakunoda came back.

"Do you honestly think that we'll agree with those conditions?" Phinks asked in a raged monotone.

The atmosphere was crushing down even on the members who weren't part of the argument. Mizutsuki chewed the insides of her cheeks and her brows were furrowed together in frustration. She hated the fact that they had to be following the rules the Chain guy had set up for them; but it was for the sake of their Danchou.

"Pakunoda, tell us where he is. We'll get rid of the kids first, and then we'll kill the Chain guy."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Machi asked, the iciness of her tone reaching a whole new level.

"I am sure." Phinks said impatiently. "Don't think that I'll let you go if you don't tell us where he is."

Pakunoda's stare was icy, but it was filled with burning determination. "I will not say where I'm going. And I'm the only one bringing those kids to him. Don't bother me." The sentence she tossed out angered Phinks and Feitan even more.

"_Don't bother me_?" Phinks snapped. "You took the words right out of my mouth!"

Machi stepped forward in front of Pakunoda. "Paku, go." She said. "We'll take care of them here."

Machi's sentences enraged Feitan as well. "_Take care of us?_" He fumed. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Machi, Coltopi, Feitan, and Phinks all gathered their auras; their expressions were dark and murderous. Mizutsuki thought that she had discovered a whole new type of black.

"Are you serious?" Phinks said through gritted teeth, his tone was trembling in anger. "I don't understand you."

"They've been tricked by the Chain bastard before we arrived." Feitan mumbled. "They've all been manipulated. We're wasting our time, _I'll_ make them talk…"

Mizutsuki stood up and showed her killing aura as well. "Feitan, Phinks." She said and held up her hand in the air, it was in the position ready for a snap – _The move to active the **Meltdown**_. "If the two of you dare cause any sorts of damage," Her eyes flashed dangerously. "I will get involved. If you think it's just Machi and Coltopi, you're dead wrong."

"Are you willing to fight against both of us at once?" Feitan asked. "Ridiculous."

"Oh yeah? Let's see which is faster; your speed or my ability to take out the oxygen from your lungs." She raised her hand threateningly. The answer to _who was faster _was obviously the second one; the damp air was also in her favor, one snap of her fingers and she could burn all their respiratory systems.

Gon had been observing this verbal battle; and if there were any words to describe his current mood, it would be _fed up_. "You guys… do you really not understand why Pakunoda wants to leave without explaining? And why Machi is trying to stop you?"

Everyone stopped moving. Phinks and Feitan turned to stare at the young boy with confused expressions. As if they just learned that Shalnark was a patient with the Eighth Grader Syndrome or that Franklin got married and was going on a honeymoon soon.

"You think that they're being manipulated?" Gon continued angrily. "Isn't it obvious enough that they just want to save your Danchou? _Is the feeling of wanting to save one of your companions so hard to understand?_"

"Shut up you noisy brat!" Phinks snapped. "You're saying that because you want to leave!"

Gon stood up and broke free of the chains binding him. "I'm _not_ saying that for myself, take that back!"

Killua sighed upon seeing this; he broke through the chains with ease as well. "My, my…"

Feitan's aura glowed dangerously but Phinks stopped him. He cracked his knuckles. "I don't care, if you have a problem, go ahead. If you move one inch I'll snap your neck."

Gon stuck out his tongue. "Like I would!"

Phinks didn't know how to respond, so Gon continued. "Kurapica isn't like you! Even if the one facing him is his worst enemy, he'll keep himself in control and will stop himself from killing him! If he made a deal with you, he wouldn't break it! Pakunoda met him and understands, if you respect the deals and conditions he set out, you can be sure that your boss can be freed!"

"That's enough, we didn't ask you anything!" Phinks snarled.

"Phinks!" Franklin interjected, saving Gon from having his neck snapped last second. "Stop it, let Pakunoda leave."

"Don't you start too!" Phinks whined.

Franklin ignored him and turned to Shalnark. "Shal, what's the worst-case scenario?"

Shalnark was thoughtful. "Hmm, Danchou would probably be dead, Machi, Pakunoda, Coltopi, Mizutsuki, Nobunaga are manipulated by the Chain guy. Our hostages escaped and we couldn't get our revenge."

Franklin shook his head. "You're dead wrong from the start. The worst-case scenario is that we all died and the Spider disappears. In comparison, what you said is insignificant. Am I wrong?"

"That's true."

"How and why doesn't matter, but I think that all of you rely on Danchou too much. The consequence is that the Spider is on its way to suffer a fatal blow. That would be the worst betrayal towards Danchou. If you keep being hard on yourselves like that, that's what will happen. So pull yourselves together. Let Pakunoda go with the kids; and if Danchou never comes back we'll kill all those who are being manipulated and form a new Ryodan, it's not that complicated."

Machi crossed her arms. "That's fine with me, if that'll calm everyone down. Anyways, I'm not being manipulated and I won't get killed that easily."

Shalnark's phone rang in Phinks' pocket and he picked it up. "_Hel_–"

"Give me one of the hostages."

Phinks threw Shalnark's phone towards Gon and Shalnark glared at the child. "Don't break it!" He warned.

"Are you okay? Are they all there?" Kurapica asked.

Gon nodded. "Yeah, they're all here." He threw the phone back towards Phinks and Shalnark snapped.

"Oy!"

Phinks looked as pissed as he can be. "We'll accept your conditions.

Pakunoda took the two kids away and the rest of the Ryodan sat in their hideout, feeling irritated. Mizutsuki polished her knives and threw them at a dark board drawn on the wall. They were all bull's eye. "Tsk…" She scowled. _Danchou, please come back._

"You sure you don't want to follow them?" Franklin asked.

"You're annoying!" Phinks snapped. "You'd stop me if I wanted to follow them anyways. So for now, we'll wait and see what happens. But I'm warning you, if Danchou doesn't come back, you're dead too."

"We'll see…" A small smile settled on Franklin's lips.

* * *

After another twenty minutes, Mizutsuki got fed up with throwing knives and jumped up. "You know what?" She deadpanned. "Fuck this shit; I need something else to do other than throwing knives that I know that I'll never miss. Even the hospital is comfier than what we have now."

Machi stood up as well. "I agree, let's cook something to eat. It's better than doing nothing. There are some ingredients in that little fridge downstairs."

"Okay! What should we cook?"

After twenty minutes they left for the kitchen downstairs, Shalnark walked over to Phinks and Feitan and knelt down.

"What do you want?" Feitan asked. He was reading his beloved Trevor Brown, but he obviously wasn't in the good mood he'd always be in while reading it.

"I just thought of a way to tell whether the others are being manipulated or not." Shalnark whispered. "Well, at least Machi and Mizu."

"How?" Phinks asked back in a whisper.

"Don't you remember the chocolates the old lady gave us?" Shalnark pulled out the box.

"What can we do with that?"

Shalnark nodded. "Well, even if they are being manipulated; there are parts of their personalities which even themselves don't know about. If it was complete manipulation by nen, they wouldn't show these personalities anymore."

"I don't see how they wouldn't know their own personalities."

Shalnark sighed. "How about I make this clearer. How would you describe Mizutsuki's personality?"

"Psychopath."

"Bitch."

"Cocky."

"Loud."

"Annoying."

"Easily pissed."

"Ignorant."

"Short-tempered."

"NO-NO-NO!" Shalnark cried. "Not those! Well, those _are_ her personality traits too but there's something else you're both missing."

"What is it?" Feitan closed his book.

"Mizu's Tsundere and Machi is Kuudere! How do you think that they'll act if we hand them the chocolate?"

Phinks thought. "Mizutsuki would kick me between the legs and take the moon cake smirking. Machi would just take it."

Shalnark facepalmed. "You guys don't understand girls at all…"

"Hey, it's not like we're popular with the ladies like you are." Phinks muttered.

"So _how would they_ react according to your calculations?" Feitan asked.

Shalnark straightened up again. "According to my calculations, Mizutsuki's reaction would start with the typical Tsundere phrase'_Don't think that...you know_'. Machi would just take it calmly and mutter thank you."

"Okay…?"

* * *

Mizutsuki washed the vegetables in the sink as Machi peeled the potatoes and carrots. "With these ingredients," Mizutsuki mused. "I think that we can make some boiled Chikuzen correct?"

Machi nodded. "Yeah, we can." She threw the peeler away in irritation. "That peeler sucked." She complained. "Mizu, lend me one of your knives."

"Here you go." Mizutsuki tossed her a knife and she caught it. "Be careful, I just polished it. You might lose one of your fingers."

Machi wasn't listening; she stared out of the window of the kitchen of the hideout. "I think that I just saw a shooting star." She mused.

"Really? It must be Uvo waving from heaven at us."

"Are you sure that he'd go to heaven?"

"It's better than saying _hell_…"

"Whatever, let's switch. You're better at knives than I am anyways."

Mizutsuki walked over to her and took the potato from her hands. "Alright, you can wash the veggies."

Machi finished washing the vegetables and Mizutsuki finished peeling the potatoes. Machi than borrowed another knife to slice the vegetables into pieces suitable for swallowing. After fifteen minutes, they got the veggies and potatoes to boil in the water and started to add in some soy sauce and tsuyu with sugar and salt.

Shalnark and Phinks walked into the small kitchen and were surprised. "Wow, it actually smells very good down here." Phinks said.

The two girls looked back at them. "Is there something you guys want?" Mizutsuki asked with a tone of irritation. "Are you guys going to kill us or something? Hurry up and kill us if you're going to, spare us the trouble of your acting. If you wanna fight I wanna get it over quick."

"Ah, no." Shalnark said quickly. "We got some sweets from an old lady a few hours ago, we don't like sweet stuff so we were wondering if you guys would want it." He handed them the three boxes of chocolate.

Mizutsuki took the box carefully "Don't think that I'll let down my guard just because you gave me sweets you know!" She muttered. "I know what you guys are still planning on killing me until Danchou returns!"

_Okay, so she's not being manipulated after all… _Shalnark and Phinks thought. "Machi you have one too."

Machi raised an eyebrow took the box of sweets. "Thanks." She said coolly. "Do you guys want some boiled Chikuzen? We just made some."

_So Machi's not being manipulated either… Guess the boiled Chikuzen is safe to eat._ "Sure."

Mizutsuki filled up two bowls and handed it to them. "Ask the others if they want to eat or not." She said. "Or if they trust us enough to eat."

"Okay."

* * *

"So how was it?" Feitan asked.

Shalnark shook his head. "They aren't being manipulated after all. Do you want some Chikuzen? They made some and it actually tastes very good."

Feitan nodded slowly. "I'll go check."

Franklin stood up as well. "Yeah, I'm hungry."

On the other hand, Illumi had just received a text to tell him that he can go now. _Oh? This might be a chance to escape for me! Although this is a really old-fashioned way to escape… _"Oh-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" He pretended to have a stomach ache.

"What's wrong with you?" Franklin looked back.

"I'm having a stomach ache, tell them that I'm skipping dinner!" He stood up and pretended to limp out of the room towards the toilet.

Coltopi and Bonolenov followed the Franklin and Feitan down to the kitchen. The two girls were surprised to see that so many of the members had decided that they wanted to eat. Or actually, _all_ the members except Nobunaga, who was still unconscious thanks to Mizutsuki.

* * *

Illumi locked himself inside the small stall of the toilet. "Oh my, finally escaped from that room! But is it me or does that Mizutsuki resemble the member dad killed back then? Oh wait, I heard that she had a twin sister; ahh that must be it. Let's stay here and observe the situation for a while. Good thing that I downloaded a new game on my phone."

Illumi opened up the new app on his phone and started playing. "Hmm, it is rather hard… pretty nice for a phone game."

After ten minutes there was a knock on the door. "It's occupied!" Illumi sang in Hisoka's voice and continued playing his game.

"Aren't you done yet?" It was Phinks.

"Sorry."

"Oh well…"

Illumi continued to play the game for another ten minutes, rising to another level after he gained the Excalibur Sword to defeat the first-world boss. There was another wave of angry knocking on the door.

"I'm not done yet!" Illumi cried (In Hisoka's voice).

"Oy… can't you _hurry…?_" Phinks didn't seem to be feeling well.

"Even if you say so…"

Another person knocked on the door; it was Shalnark clutching his stomach. "Hisoka… please… I beg you…" He gritted his teeth in pain.

Illumi raised his guard however. _Crap, these two are for real; my face has already turned back to normal. I can't win if I was to fight two of them… _"I'm sorry! But ow-ow-ow-ow-ow…" He whined (in Hisoka's voice). Ignoring the protests outside, he continued in playing his game.

Franklin banged on the door. "Oy Hisoka… hurry up…"

"There are a lot of things we should hurry up about." Illumi replied.

"This one's more important right now!"

"Ow!" Illumi continued whining in Hisoka's voice. He looked beside him for the paper and blinked. "We're also out of paper!" He called.

Feitan entered the washroom and dragged himself across the tile floor, clutching his stomach. "Just get out then… Like the fuck I care…"

_Tsk, how come they're gathering? I'm at a really bad disadvantage here…_

"Hu-Hurry up…" Franklin moaned again.

Illumi decided to ignore them and continued to play his game. _Oh well, I'll think of something after I defeated the final boss._

It took him twenty minutes to clear the game, but it felt like eternity for the Ryodan members with their stomach aches. _Alright, I've cleared the game and the auras have disappeared outside. Guess it's the time to go!_

He opened the door and gasped at the sight. _This is…! Why had everyone fainted in front of the bathroom? And it's all guys that fainted. Can it be… an enemy? But no one seems injured… _

Phinks managed to open his eyes and saw that the toilet was finally empty. "Fi…nally…" He moaned.

"I'm going first!" Feitan forced himself to stand up (it was very hard for him). "They must have been manipulated! To cook something so poisonous! The ability to create Dark Matter must run in that twisted family!"

"Not important… bathroom first…" Franklin looked on the verge of death.

Shalnark grabbed Feitan's legs and Feitan fell facedown. Shalnark crawled over him and dragged himself towards the stall. "I'm not backing down this time!" He huffed.

Coltopi groaned. "Me first… don't stop me…"

None of them had noticed that Hisoka had a different face now due to the war of who-gets-to-use-the-toilet-first. _Seems like they all ate something nasty… Oh well, not my business. I gotta run!_

* * *

Nobunaga walked in rubbing the back of his head. "Ow my head hurts…" He moaned. "Where is everybody? Gosh…"

Mizutsuki smiled and waved. "Ah! Nobunaga! Good morning!"

"It's not morning anymore mind you!"

A light bulb lighted itself on Machi's head. "Ah, Nobunaga, although you've just woken up, do you want to eat something?"

"Ehh? Oh, boiled Chizuken? Sure."

They left Nobunaga to deal with the dish and it wasn't until ten minutes later that they realized the dish was poisoned. Mizutsuki gasped upon realization. "Oh my god!"

Machi glanced at her. "What?"

"I think that we forgot to wash the knives before we used it!"

"So?"

"I just polished it, imagine it as having nail polish as an extra spice inside."

Machi's eyes widened. "Well thank god we hadn't eat them yet. But hold on, what about the other guys?"

"Let's just leave them there to die." Mizutsuki joked.

Machi rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand. "Let's go!"

They forgot that they had left Nobunaga to deal with the biggest pile of the poisoned dish and dashed upstairs to see a hideous sight. All the guys who had eaten their cooking were lying dead on the floor. Well, on the _verge_ of death.

"I'm so terribly sorry!" Mizutsuki cried and tapped each of them on the shoulder, enhancing their aura with her own and helping them digest the poison. "We forgot to wash the knives before using them. I had knife polish on it."

"YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

"Where's Danchou?" Phinks hissed.

Pakunoda shook her head. "He wouldn't come back anymore." She said in an unusually calm tone.

The vein on Phinks and Feitan's cheeks were still visible in the dim lighting. For some reason the members all recovered pretty fast from food poisoning. "_What_?" Phinks spat. "You better explain yourself clearly! You know what will happen depending on your answer?"

"I will." Pakunoda said. "But in return…" She eyed the members carefully. I can shoot six bullets at once… exactly the number we had during formation… "Feitan, Phinks, Machi, Nobunaga, Shalnark, and Franklin… Do you trust me enough to accept what I'm sending you?"

Machi gasped. "Paku…"

Phinks glared. "So you _are_ being manipulated!" He cried and started to stand up.

"Phinks!" Nobunaga cried. "Trust her; it's Paku."

_My memory…_

_My souvenirs…_

_All I know…_

Pakunoda fired the gun; the memories of her transported into the brains of the six members.

_I beg you…_

_Let me be the last…_

_To depart…_

Pakunoda felt the Judgment Chain tighten around her heart and the pain hit; it was gone suddenly again. She felt her eyelids closing and dropped onto the ground. The members all gasped upon seeing this; some were able to react quickly, but some were not; mostly due to shock. The six who had received the memory bombs could only watch in shock.

Mizutsuki was one of the people who were able to react quickly. "Pakunoda!" She jumped off her place on the concrete chunks and was beside the fallen member in an instant. As soon as she touched Pakunoda's body, she was paralyzed. The coldness she was familiar was… it was the coldness of a corpse.

Biting back tears she closed Pakunoda's eyes. "She's dead…" She mumbled. The anger of being not told anything and being manipulated by the Chain guy hit. She didn't bother to express it before and it stayed pent up. Now she let it all out. "Fuck. What the hell is all of this shit!?" She cried. "Uvo, Danchou, and now Paku. I don't give a fuck about that Chain guy's family whatsoever. What the hell is happening? I don't have a single, _fucking_, clue! I don't like being fooled around like this; it's like Pariston all over again. Only this time people actually _died_." She whipped her head around to the six who had been shot. "You guys better explain, _now_!"

"I'll explain." Phinks said quietly. "I understand now, Pakunoda…"

It surprised Mizutsuki how Phinks' expression had changed dramatically than it was from before. Same went for Feitan. "Very well…" She facepalmed deeply and stood up. "Let's listen."

She never knew that there could be a person she'd hate more than Pariston. But at this particular moment, Pariston seemed so minor compared to the Chain guy.

* * *

After listening to the explanation, Mizutsuki stood up.

Machi glanced at her. "Where are you going?"

"We can leave the place now right?" She snapped, clearly in a bad mood. She gripped the edge of the wall so hard she broke a chunk off it. The chunk of wall disappeared into thin dust in her hands. "I'm not feeling well; dealing with shit like these is _not_ one of my hobbies. _Chain guy? Kurapica? Hisoka?_ Screw that all. No killing that guy? _Fine_, I'll just have to find some other just-as-annoying dipshit to lash out my anger." In her mind the photo she had seen while killing Pairo floated up to her mind and she was cursing herself as an idiot. She should have told the others about it, instead she didn't and forgot to and now the blond boy Kurapica had gotten back at them.

The others watched as she walked out.

Feitan stood up as well. "I'm going as well." He said in a monotone and followed.

Slowly, the members all piled out of the building to find a good sand bag to beat the life out of.

* * *

**OMAKE**

_Chocolate Time_

"So are you gonna eat the chocolate?" Machi asked as she held up one of the round sweets in the air, examining it as if it was some sort of gem. They were sitting on the steps of the building, looking up at the starry bright sky.

Mizutsuki shrugged and opened her own box of chocolate. "I don't see why not; I mean, they all know that we were on our guards and it's useless to poison us because I'm immune to most poisons." She held a chocolate in her palm and tested it. "Nope, not poisoned, it's safe to eat." She plopped one into her mouth.

Machi shrugged and plopped the round chocolate into her mouth as well. "Hmm, not bad." She mused. "I don't see why guys don't like sweet stuff. I mean, this chocolate smells really good as well; and it's funny how they'd end up helping an old lady crossing the street." (Phinks, Shalnark, and Feitan edited the story) The sweet chocolate melted in her mouth and she swallowed. "But is it just me or does this chocolate tastes familiar...? Mizutsuki what do you think?"

She turned away and saw Mizutsuki not there anymore. "Huh? Mizutsuki? Where are you?" Machi looked around and saw Mizutsuki standing at the edge of the building, puking out her dinner and all the other stuff in her stomach. She walked over and patted her on the back. "Mizutsuki, are you feeling alright?"

"_Bleghhh_..." Mizutsuki looked up at Machi with an obvious pink hue on her face. "I dunno... but I'm feeling _really_ dizzy..._Bleghhh_..."

The alarm in Machi's head rang upon seeing the pink hue. She gasped and glanced at the chocolate box in her hands. It was labeled_ liquor-filled_. "Those _bastards_!" She groaned. "But seriously..." She muttered. "How come you're immune to _poisons_ but not _alcohol_? Gosh..."

"How the hell should I know!? _Bleghhh_..."

Machi sighed.

* * *

**Illumi's escape is from the drama CD, I just changed it a little bit.**

**Reviewwwwwwwwww**

**I LOVE REVIEWS**


	15. Oden x Ging x GI

Her heart literally stopped when she saw Pariston in the crowds.

Pariston saw her too and he gave her a small wave.

She tried to catch up with him but the roads were too crowded, by the time she got to where Pariston stood previously, he was already gone.

"Godammit…" She looked around for any signs of a sparkling blonde head.

She didn't find one.

* * *

"Who were you waving to Mr. Hill?" Kagami asked.

Pariston shook his head with a small smile. "Nothing, just an old, old, friend…"

* * *

She was angry because they were not allowed to kill or hunt down the Chain guy. Now her emotions weren't angry anymore, it was just pure frustration.

Yeah, Pariston can do that to her. One glance at Pariston's face equals three days of pure frustration, how nice.

She slumped down on the seat of an Oden stand in the alley, staring at the bowl of soup put in front of her. The city seemed so peaceful; it was hard to believe that a massacre just happened here two days ago. "Great, now my mood for beating the shit out of people is all gone…" She groaned.

"Why would you want to beat the shit out of people?" A voice asked.

She looked up and saw a man wearing a weird hat. He had tuffs of hair sticking out here and there and an unshaven chin. "Is it just me or do you seem familiar?" She frowned.

The man shrugged. "I remember you actually, although it's been pretty long since we've last met and your appearance changed a bit."

Mizutsuki raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute…" She narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you that guy…" She snapped her fingers. "Ah! That guy who took out that amateur killer with me! Damn, it's been like what? Five years? Six years? How the hell did you remember me? I wouldn't have recognized you if you didn't speak to me."

Ging shrugged. "It's not often I see woman with chests that put the horizon line to shame."

She reached for her bowl and splashed the soup onto Ging's face. Somehow Ging dodged the attack. "Tsk… Oy danna, another bowl of soup please."

"Okay!" The owner of the stand nodded and handed her another bowl of soup.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to fight anyways. So why are you here Oden?"

Ging frowned. "_What_?"

"Both the times I met you, it's at an Oden stand. So therefore your nickname shall be Oden. Is it still the same conditions as last time? Neither of us wants each other to know our real names."

Ging's shrugged. "Pretty much, then just to be fair, I'll have to think of a nickname for you too." He considered for a second. "_Washboard_."

"…I'm not even going to ask the origin of that name…" She facepalmed.

Ging snorted. "Ha, so why are you here today Washboard?"

She shot him an annoyed glance. "Tell me first, are you a Blacklist or a Bounty Hunter?"

"No, Archaeological."

"Oh brilliant." She rolled her eyes. "I'm thinking that you honestly wouldn't care much if I told you the whole thing?"

"Pretty much." Ging ordered a bowl of radish.

She leaned on the table and sighed. "I'm an A-rank criminal." She spoke.

"That much I can see." Ging replied nonchalantly. "It's pretty obvious."

She continued. "I've killed people before. Massacred a whole clan once; one of the survivors of that clan got revenge on my organization and killed three of our members. I happened to be very close to these members and I'm depressed." She was making the Phantom Troupe sound like a terrorist organization so that Ging wouldn't have a really clear clue.

Ging raised an eyebrow. "And then? How come you're saying like you couldn't beat that guy up?"

"I _can't_." She deadpanned. "That's the whole reason why I'm complaining to a complete stranger right now. Don't ask why."

"I won't," Ging muttered. "I'm not even interested."

"Good. And because I'm not allowed to beat up that revenger, I'm lashing out my anger at random people who just happen to piss me off without any reason."

Ging turned to her. "Actually, I'm more curious about _this_.Last I saw you, you seemed to have a screwed up relationship with Pariston, how's your relationship now?"

"It's still screwed up."

"I think that he likes you."

"You better take that back if you want to keep your manhood"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I take that back."

"Good."

Ging rolled his eyes. "I'm older than you by like…" He did a little calculation in his head. He remembered that she was nineteen when they last met so she was roughly twenty four now. "_Eight years_… Can't you at least use honorifics?"

_Oh so he's younger than Phinks. _"There are no such things as honorifics in my dictionary." Mizutsuki made a face. "I could seriously care less about that. You see the stitches on my forehead?" She pulled aside her bangs to show him the dark scar. "Pariston caused this; it wasn't from a fight with him but from a fight he set up."

Ging looked amused. "Interesting."

"You think so, I don't think so." She let go of her bangs and sipped the soup. "Are there any things you want to talk about?" She asked. "I'll find it unfair if you don't say something of yourself, although it was me that started babbling in the start."

Ging considered. "Hmm…" He mused. "Well, I guess that I'll tell you about my son. I really don't have anyone to talk to about this actually. Guess I'll say this to you."

She looked at him incredulously. "You have a _son_?" She cried.

"Yep, he's about twelve years or thirteen years old now I guess. I feel like I'm a bad father."

"How come?" _Hold on, he's thirty-two, and he has a son that's twelve or thirteen years old… So does that mean he had a child when he was still fucking __**nineteen**__?_

"I abandoned my son to my cousin because I wanted to travel the world and fulfill my duties as a Hunter." Ging sighed. "I did become a good Hunter, but I'm a really bad father. Yet, even though he's now grown up, he's keen on looking for me, this irresponsible father. I have to act all cool in front of him and messages that made me seem all blurry and mysterious. But in reality, I just want to hug him and apologize. Don't tell this to anyone, it'll ruin my image."

"Aren't you just shy of meeting him?" She asked bluntly.

Ging blushed. "I'M NOT!" He protested.

Mizutsuki didn't believe him. "Well, don't feel too bad about it. You know that I came from Ryūseigai; there's like eight million people there whose parents abandoned them. At least your son is still acknowledged by you and society. Look at me! My parents abandoned me, I have no official records in the governments, and I'm a fucking criminal."

"Thanks, that's really a _lot_ of help." He didn't bother hiding his sarcasm. "I heard that Ryūseigai was a nice place, although they say it's a junkyard."

"It is." Mizutsuki ordered another bowl of soup with some fish tofu. "You might picture it as some junkyard which people sleep in abandoned cars that leak, but in reality, we have clean streets and houses, pretty much everything is the same as a normal society; even better than normal society actually. We have a nearly zero crime rate within the city."

"Sounds like a good place for retirement."

"I'll show you around if you visit."

Ging shrugged. "Sure. Then can you tell me what in the world happened between you and Pariston?"

"Why the hell are you interested in _that_?" She asked incredulously.

"Dude, I know that guy as well. I could estimate his enemies around an astronomical number. A bunch of them would want to kill him or sue him. But they have no courage or evidence of doing so. But _you_. I see that you have some guts there and enough skill. Plus you're a criminal, laws don't matter to you do they?" He laughed at the end.

Mizutsuki snorted. "Yeah… then tell me more about your son."

"Give and take?"

She was actually amused by this. "Sure."

Ging nodded to himself. "His name is Gon, and as I've heard, he became a Hunter this year. He's probably trying to track me down now. And if my calculations are correct, he should be attending the Yorkshin Auctions right now to obtain the game Greed Island."

"Greed Island?" Mizutsuki echoed. _**Gon**… I feel like I've heard that name somewhere._

"You know what that is?"

"Yeah, I have a few friends who are awfully interested in that game. How are you associated to it?"

"I'm the one who created that game."

She stared at him in full shock. "Are you kidding me?" She deadpanned. "_You_?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with it?"

"No, it's just… you dress like a homeless guy and… yeah, you dress like a homeless guy."

"HEY!"

She waved his protests away. "And then?" She asked. "What else?"

"Nothing really, I told him the name of the game just to show off."

Mizutsuki facepalmed. "I take back what I just said. You're a horrible father."

"Oh whatever, your turn!"

She frowned and tried to recall her memories. "Well, I met that Blondie at the Camorra Mafia's council. At first I thought that he was really good-looking; being blonde, tall, and with a toothpaste-commercial smile and all. But then I realized that he was just a annoying jerk. He was there pretending to aid the Mafia family in the upcoming war. I was told by Leader to massacre the whole Mafia. I killed one person and immediately he came up to me and said that I killed the person; without any proof."

"I'm not surprised he'd do that. He's the kind of person that likes to crawl under people's skin while wearing a pleasant smile on his face just because it's fun"

"You just said what I've wanted to say for ages!_Hello_ new best friend!" She slapped Ging on the shoulder. "Continuing on with the story; he tried to blackmail me into aiding him massacre the Camorra Mafia. I turned it down because Leader gave it to me as a single mission. Then before I could kill him, he left."

"If you had agreed to that deal perhaps your relationship would be the complete opposite today." Ging mused.

"I don't even want to think about that… The fact that he was alive bugged me and then he phoned me and said: If I became a Hunter perhaps we could meet. I did, and then a deal was formed that he would not touch the Genei Ryodan in any way. It really creeps me out how he can find my phone number just by looking at the Hunter site."

"I'm gonna bet my money on he didn't keep the deal. He likes to bend the rules as far as it can go."

"Pretty much. Then a few years later, I found my long-lost twin sister and my nephew. He manipulated my nephew into bringing me to the battlefield thinking that I was gonna fight him; but instead he sent a Zoldyck assassin."

"And that's how you got the scar."

"Yeah; I was in the hospital for three years concerning brain damage. I only recovered this year."

"Hmm, I'm guessing that's about it?"

"Uh-huh."

Ging crossed his arms and nodded to himself. "I see… the relationship is indeed fucked up. "And just asking, you're not planning of dying before you kill him right? But what if you did die before you killed him?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ain't that obvious? I'll just have to kill the god and blackmail the devil to bring myself back to life and kill him. So are you on my side or his side in this matter?"

"Me? Oh I'm neutral. I'm just going to sit in the VIP audience seat when the final fight breaks out and watch it with coke and popcorn.

"Let's pretend that I've never said that."

Ging grinned. "Well, I know something now."

"What?"

"You're not that bad of a person."

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Dude, _hello_! Were you listening to me _at all_? I'm an A-ranked criminal, I massacre people, I have Blacklist Hunters and cops on my back, and you're saying that I'm _nice_?"

"I have a friend who's a former criminal on death sentence. He doesn't have that bad of a nature either. Believe me; I know what I'm talking about."

"I'm starting to think that I'm talking to an insane maniac whose mind is more screwed up than Pariston."

Ging frowned. "I'm actually offended by that."

"Oh, sorry."

"Whatever." Ging rolled his eyes.

It wasn't until later back at base she realized that the guy's son was the very boy they had captured so many times before.

* * *

Phinks wore a suit and Feitan wore a suit. Guess that there was a reason that the saying _even the ugliest men will look good if they're wearing a suit_ existed. Not that they're ugly or anything, just giving an example. Mizutsuki was wearing a pretty dark blue satin cocktail dress that managed to just cover up her tattoo completely. Her long hair wasn't a ponytail anymore and it fell to her waist in soft curls. She had enough sense to know that if she doesn't dress up formally enough, she'll attract attention and attention was the last thing she needed.

"You're going to get us recognized…" Phinks muttered.

She kicked him in the back and he gagged. "Dude, _I_ got us those tickets, I'm going."

Feitan glared at them angrily. "Can the two of you just _hurry up_?" He hissed.

Mizutsuki gave Phinks one final kick in the shin and followed Feitan out of the hideout, smirking.

"You should get Dark Matter on display at the Auction." Feitan said coolly. "I'm sure that it'll attract attention of the military forces' facility for developing poisons."

She shot him an annoyed glance. "Gosh Feitan," She muttered. "Evacuating the planet due to the Dark Matter causing the apocalypse is the last thing I wanna do."

"Your sister would be happy to know that you have such high regards for her cooking."

Mizutsuki sighed and got into the back seat of the nice car they stole. Phinks was driving (He's a better driver than Mizutsuki…only by a little bit.) and Feitan was sitting in the passenger seat. They arrived at the Auction place and parked their car. Mizutsuki jumped out and stretched. "Alright! Let's go!" She sang and skipped towards the entrance. The two guys could not understand how she was so chirpy upon going to the Auction.

"Are there any things you guys want?" She asked as she read through the lists of items to be sold today.

"_Greed Island._" Phinks' eyes glowed with fire of determination.

She wondered if she should tell them that she met one of the supposed Game Masters two days ago. She decided to keep the conversation to herself; it's not like it's gonna be much of a help with their work anyways…

"How many minutes do we have to wait until the Auction starts?" Phinks asked.

"Ten minutes." Mizutsuki replied.

Phinks groaned. "Ten minutes?" He whined and looked to the side. "Eh?"

"Eh?"

The Ryodan members found themselves staring at Gon and Killua. Gon and Killua found themselves staring at the Ryodan members.

Then they took off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?" Gon screamed.

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!?" Killua cried.

Phinks was in front of them instantly, the floor was scorched and burnt from the speed and his shoes were smoking. "Don't be so mean," He snorted. "Running away like that."

"Don't be afraid." Feitan said in a monotone. "We have no intentions of killing you."

Mizutsuki stood against the wall and crossed her arms, looking rather uninterested in all of this. To be honest, she only followed them out here to keep them in check in case they accidentally destroy the building by breaking out a fight. She glanceed at Feitan and Phinks. _Your true reason of chasing them out here is…_ Somehow, she understood what they were thinking, although most of their times their thoughts didn't sync at all.

"We no longer have any reasons to pursue the Chain guy." Phinks said.

"Eh? Why?" Gon asked.

Phinks frowned. "Didn't the Chain guy put a chain around Danchou's heart?" He asked. "It wouldn't be clever to kill the one who placed it there."

"Isn't it the other way around?"

"Nen doesn't necessarily disappear after death. In some cases, it even becomes stronger. The Chain is in that category. If we kill him before we got rid of his hatred and regrets, his Nen would become even more powerful. Nen that remains after death tries to find a place to fix, and naturally goes to the point where hatred and a source of Nen lie. In other words, Danchou, who has the Nen of the Chain guy within himself, will be a perfect anchor point. He can no longer use his Nen and there would be no way to avoid the rush of negative Nen. Nen of the dead is stronger than you can imagine. That's why we must not kill your friend."

Phinks saw Feitan shooting him an annoyed glance._ I know, I said too much, but I won't say anymore… Among Nen users, there're some people who can remove Nen casted by others called Exorcists…_ "Well, in other words, we don't have anything against you anymore. We came here simply as potential buyers, a pleasure excursion only."

They started to walk away when Gon spoke again. "What about Pakunoda-san?" He asked.

They stopped. Phinks turned back. "She's dead."

"Oh…" For some reason, Gon looked rather sad.

"_Why don't you run away?"_

"_Run away?"_

"_Yes, I'm wounded. You certainly won't have any problems outrunning me right? If you give me the slip, I'll have nothing left to exchange and you friend would be able to kill Danchou without any problems. Why don't you try? Isn't he your friend?"_

"_It's because he's our friend that we don't! We don't want him to end up killing someone!"_

"_If everything could be settled with an exchange of hostages, it would be the best solution."_

"_So? You coming?"_

It took some time for Phinks to say the sentence out loud. "Paku… was very grateful to you."

"Eh?"

Feitan and Phinks walked away but Mizutsuki stayed behind. She walked over and patted Gon on the head with a small smile. "I'm grateful too; your father has a very good son. Please don't ever stray away from the good path. And tell your friend something for me."

Gon looked up at her. "What do you want me to tell Kurapica?"

"Tell him that **_Pairo was a good boy_**." She couldn't hide the tone of sorrow when she said this. Both Gon and Killua noticed but didn't point it out.

Fine, she'll admit, she liked Pairo the child a lot. Although she knew him for barely an hour. And she liked these two kids as well.

"Who is Pairo?"

"Don't ask, just tell him."

"Okay." Gon nodded while Killua stared at her. She waved over her shoulders and jogged to catch up with Phinks and Feitan. Suddenly Gon had a strange feeling. What was it about his father and the Pairo person she brought up?

She caught up with the other two and shot glances at either of them. "You guys took a long time to say what you were trying to say." She muttered. "You just wanted to tell them the last part right?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Feitan muttered.

She put a hand onto Feitan's head and smirked. "Yeah…"

"Take your hand off my head right now or I'll rip off your arm!"

"Ahaha!" She laughed. "I had it sliced off by a Kurta once; I don't need you to help me detach it again!"

* * *

**OMAKE **

_Mizutsuki's Quote of the Day_

_"The problem with common sense is that most people are morons"_

* * *

**You guys know those 'pick the month and date you were born on and see what you did' things? I saw one and guess what I got? I got 'I stabbed Paris Hilton' O_O**

**Recently I'm finding myself thinking of weird pairings, like Illumi with Mito or Pariston with Mito. That'll be amusing won't it? If Mito gets married with Illumi, the Freecss family will become officially related with the Zoldyck family and Killua would become Gon's...cousin or somthing. If Pariston marries Mito, he'll become Gon's uncle and Ging's cousin in law... man that idea amuses me so much... Ging and Pariston...haha. ****By the way, just out of curiosity, which pairings do you guys support? Like with Mizutsuki and stuff (Gosh I feel so embarrassed asking this). Please tell me! **

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww**


	16. Yay x Video x Games

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE d(OwO)b!**

* * *

"There's an exam to play the game." Phinks told her.

Mizutsuki pulled the strawberry lollipop out of her mouth and nodded. "I'll help."

"For some reason, you're easier to communicate to when the topic is concerned with violence."

She smirked and tied her hair up back into the ponytail; the curls had already died out and she pulled off the cocktail dress – _she actually wore a tank top and shorts underneath it_. "Alright, let's do this." She cracked her knuckles as an insane grin bloomed on her face.

"You don't care about the game; all you want to do is kill the Mafia people." Feitan pointed out.

She beamed sunshines and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yep!"

"Whatever, as long as I get the game, I don't care."

* * *

"Where was Battera's mansion again?" The committee member muttered.

"Hold on, I'll find a map." Said the other committee member beside him.

"Turn right down the street and go left for five hundred meters." A voice instructed from the back.

The two members frowned. "But isn't that the area of abandoned buildings…? EHH!?"

Mizutsuki grabbed the driver's face and transmuted her aura into acid. The skin and muscles of the man instantly melted into a pile of mushy bloody goo. Before she could grabbed the copy of Greed Island the other committee member had took it and dived out of the car. She dived out of the car just as well just as Phinks threw the bullet pebble and destroyed the engine cap, making the car explode.

Feitan emerged from the shadows and created a deep gash in the neck of the guy carrying the game. Phinks picked up the copy of the game from the pool of blood. "We're thieves, stealing is what is expected of us. Shall we go back to the hideout and have a game?"

"Sure."

"How old are you guys anyway?" Mizutsuki muttered. "Playing video games…"

"Hey! Video games are for all ages!"

"Dude! Uvo just died, Paku just died, and Danchou got exiled, and you're in the mood for playing video games?"

"It questions me more how you can say out depressing matters such as those with a straight face..."

* * *

"There's already a memory card inserted for player one." Phinks mused. "One memory card can only save one player's data. What should we do?"

"We use an adaptor." Feitan pulled the convenient device out of thin air – what other stuff does he hide under that robe of his? An ice cream truck?

Phinks nodded. "Who goes first?"

"Me, of course." Feitan placed his hands around the game console and used his Hatsu. Within a second and with the sound of a zap, the bandit disappeared.

Phinks gasped. "Wow, I had my doubts but… he really disappeared!"

Machi walked over, followed by Shalnark, Franklin, and Mizutsuki. "What's that?"

"A game." Phinks replied. "Wanna play? There's still space for two more people."

Machi shook her head. "Pass."

"When I feel like it."

Phinks shrugged. "Oh well." He placed the memory card in and placed his arms around the console as well, using Hatsu. Within a second he disappeared as well.

"Whoa!" Was the group's identical reaction.

Machi stared at the game console in awe. "What kind of Game is this?" She asked. "Mizutsuki? You stole this with them didn't you?"

The former assassin shrugged. "All I know is that they're immature enough to be playing video games when such terrible disasters had happened to us."

"I wanna ask you how can you say those depressing matters with a straight face…"

Shalnark picked up the catalogue they had stolen and flipped to the page of Greed Island. "_The game which you can die for real._" He read.

"Sounds amusing I suppose, what is it about? A Galgame? Saving the princess?" Mizutsuki couldn't help herself laughing at the end to what she just said herself. "I'm sorry but… _Pffft_…Phinks and Feitan? _Saving a princess?_ Bwahaha!"

Machi punched her on the head but she was having a hard time keeping a straight face as well. "S-Shut up!"

* * *

_September Eleventh._

Five days had passed since Phinks and Feitan had entered the game. The silence that provided was wonderful and enjoyable. No more flipping-over-the-tables by Phinks when he loses to Bonolenov in a chess game or screams from Feitan's torture chamber. It was a peaceful in the Phantom Troupe's hideout, white clouds, blue skies, and bird chirps. Hell; Mizutsuki could nearly hear the background music of a piano playing behind them – that was until the violent sound of Machi trying to destroy the game console with Bonolenov and Coltopi echoed throughout the hideout.

"Are you trying to kill them?" Mizutsuki didn't even look up from her fashion magazine (she was hiding a yaoi novel behind it). "Phinks and Feitan are still in the game you know. Although I admit that this would be a good chance to get rid of them once and for all…" The last sentence was just a joking threat murmured to herself.

"They aren't kids! How long do they plan to be in there?" Machi protested.

"It's probably a Galgame and they both found their true loves in there." Mizutsuki replied. "They're currently making babies with their new girlfriends now."

"Don't make me go over their and sew your mouth shut!"

Shalnark crossed his arms. "It's not like you can return to reality any time you want to though…" He said.

"Huh?"

"From what I gathered, it seems like it isn't easy returning to reality." Shalnark said. "There are a lot of players whom had given up on returning to the real world and decided to create their second lives there."

"Their second lives in the game…?" Mizutsuki echoed. She glanced at the game console. "Pity, I've always wanted to see if Phinks' child would have eyebrows."

"IT'S NOT A GALGAME MIZUTSUKI!" Shalnark cried.

"Oh."

"Anyways, let's just hope that they won't end up like those people." Machi smirked.

Shalnark laughed dryly before he noticed something unnatural. "Eh?"

"What's wrong?"

"No, nothing…"

"Are you seeing the depressed ghosts of Phinks and Feitan haunting you?" Mizutsuki asked. "Oh my."

Machi walked over and grabbed the two cartilage piercings Mizutsuki had on her left ear. "Keep those horrifying thoughts to yourself!" She snapped.

Mizutsuki's screams echoed throughout the hideout and she begged for Machi to stop. "Machi you're pulling off my ear! _Ahh_!"

* * *

Later on in the day, when Mizutsuki was having a chess match with Coltopi, Shalnark walked up to them. "Hey Mizu, Coltopi, do you guys a sec?" He winked.

Mizutsuki exchanged a glance with the Ryodan's Master Forger. "Is it me or did Shalnark finally lost his marbles? Did he just wink at us?"

"I think he did."

"Let's call the ambulance and get him to the hospital. We need to get his brain checked up."

Shalnark facepalmed. "Sorry, it's my fault, I shouldn't have done that. Just come."

Coltopi move one final pawn and stood up. "Checkmate."

"Ah! Coltopi! You cheated, you went twice!"

"Did not!" Coltopi cried. "C'mon now, Shal is calling us."

Muttering complained under her breath and stood up. Shalnark brought them in front of the game console of Greed Island and crossed his arms. "Do you guys want to go to Greed Island with me?" He asked with a rather confident smile.

Coltopi stared at him incredulously. "Greed Island?" He echoed.

"Yep, do you guys wanna go together? We don't have anything to do back at base after all."

"That's true." Mizutsuki admitted. "But because of the save possibilities, only two people can enter the game right?"

Shalnark shook his head. "I don't plan on beating the game actually."

"What does it have to do with us than? Is it for the Ryodan?"

"Yeah, you can say that. Besides, don't you think that we'd be safer if we're inside the game?"

Mizutsuki and Coltopi exchanged a glance once again. "Sure."

"It's fine with me."

* * *

Shalnark looked up at the banner screaming 'WELCOME TO RUBICUTA'.

The sandy wind blew in her face and she tucked aside a strand of dark brown hair. "Looks like a normal town to me." Mizutsuki spoke. "I'm not pixelated or anything."

"I know right? It doesn't feel like we're in a game at all."

"Are Phinks and Feitan really here?" She frowned. "I expected the whole island to be on fire."

"Keep those scary things to yourself!" Coltopi shuddered. "I don't wanna die such an innocent death."

"As innocent as you can be..."

Shalnark pondered. "I don't know either; maybe they're at a different city. I say that we should separate ways and look for clues. Let's meet back here at the same place, tomorrow."

Mizutsuki nodded. "Alright." In her mind floated the shadow of Oden (Ging); she was still doubting that the person who dressed like a homeless guy was the creator of such a game.

_So_,

What better ways to gather information than to ask someone else? She pushed open the door to some little family restaurant and slid into an empty table, before that she had killed someone else to gain money. She also robbed the poor player of all his cards; although she had no idea what uses did they have.

"One whole cheese pizza, one bowl of macaroni, one steak, one plate of onion rings and french fries, one plate of friend chicken, and some cream soup please." She called. She ordered the last two dishes on the menu because she didn't want to have any dark memories from Hannah's abnormal version of them.

The other customers were already staring at her. The calories and the amount of food she had ordered were not in proportion to her size. The waiters brought the food to her and she started to eat; this was all part of her tactic anyways…

Immediately two men slid into the seats beside her.

"Hey baby, you sure you can eat so much?" The fat one asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

She took a deep breath and started her act. "I think I can manage, thank you."

"Oh you're welcome." The tall one said. "Are you new to Greed Island?"

Mizutsuki put effort to make her eyes large and watery and innocent. "Yes, are there any things I need to know? Sempai?"

**_Gosh, it feels so wrong._**

The two men felt like angels flying in heaven to see this little girl acting so innocent when they approached her with dirty thoughts.

"Well, most of the things you need to know had been explained by the lady at the entrance of the game right?" The fat guy asked.

"Yes."

"Well, all you need to know is that there are some mean players that may steal your cards or harm you."

**_Of course I know that, how old to I look?_**

"Like who?"

"The Bomber, for example. He's a really tough player right?" The tall guy glanced at the fat one.

"Yeah, and I heard that there are two new guys. A tall guy and a short guy. I heard that they've managed to kill a lot of players already."

Mizutsuki's brain automatically translated _tall guy and short guy_ to _Phinks and Feitan_.

"But the more famous one is the Bomber right?" The tall one frowned.

"Pretty much."

Mizutsuki raised an eyebrow. "Who is the Bomber?"

"No one knows, he just kills people using bombs."

Somehow a string tugged at the back of her neck. Hold on, speaking of Nen users who used bombs…she knew one. Her kohai back in the Mafia assassin trainee days; _Genthru_, the guy who betrayed the Camorra even earlier than she did. _Don't tell me that cocky son of a bitch is here too._ She thought sourly.

The fat guy placed an arm around her shoulder. "So baby, it's really dangerous out there, why don't you sick with us? We'll take good care of you…"

She held up her steak knife and stabbed the fat guy in the forehead. The tall one gasped and she rubbed the Dark Matter over his face. The guy screamed and scratched at his face. "MY EYES! MY EYES!"

Mizutsuki rolled her eyes. "Gosh, my appetite is all gone now." Yet although she said that, she still managed to finish the cream soup and macaroni in front of her; ignoring all the glances the other customers shot her.

_What? Never seen someone kill a person before?_

She finished her lunch and walked out of the restaurant. There was still a long time until they had to meet up. So far she had gotten only one useful information – there was a guy called the Bomber who is feared by the players and is possibly her little kohai Genthru.

"Ahh, good times." She laughed dryly upon remembering the good ol' days. Genthru had been a trainee far longer than she did but they graduated at the same time. She called him a kohai although he technically wasn't. She remembered teasing/bullying him every chance she got. Damn, he **_hated_ **her. _I wonder how much better had he gotten? _She wondered. _But whatever, as strong as he can become, he'd still be no match for me._

* * *

Shalnark and Coltopi met up with her; she was surprised to learn that Shalnark had resorted to using torture in order to gain information. He always striked her as the type to remain with his good-guy image no matter what conditions. During the torture part, she simply stood beside the door and watched. Shalnark wanted to do the interrogation himself so he can ask the questions he wanted to know. Otherwise normally, if Feitan wasn't near, all the to-be-tortured victims would automatically be handed over to her.

"Hey, did we keep you waiting?" Shalnark asked as he walked over with Coltopi, who was standing closer to the torture scene.

"Yeah, how long did you think you took? You just wasted thirty minutes of my life."

"Oh my, we're sorry." Shalnark laughed. "This guy's pretty good though, he has a few valuable cards. Acquirement difficulty and Number of Allowable Card Transformation Limit, plus the Offence and Defense spell cards; this game is pretty well designed."

"Any chances of clearing it then?" She asked.

"Of course, we'll use our own methods of playing." Shalnark grinned from ear to ear.

Mizutsuki was mystified. "Our _own methods_?" She echoed. "By the way, what cards did this guy have anyways?"

Shalnark handed the cards over to her. "Toraemon, Hormone Cookies, Poltergeist Pillow, Magnetic Force, Accompany, Contact…" She read them out loud. "Aren't the last three just normal spell cards?"

"They're useful though." Shalnark shrugged. "We may be able to meet up with Phinks and Feitan sooner."

"We'd have to find someone who had seen them before and is alive though." Coltopi said. "It's more practical than wondering around the island on our own trying to find them. Bur _is there_ someone good enough to survive them…?"

"How about we ask the lady at the starting point to help us search for them?" Mizutsuki asked.

"Mizutsuki, we aren't at the mall and they aren't lost children. We shouldn't ask the lady at the front desk to help search for them."

"Hey, it's just a thought." She handed Shalnark back the cards. "Hey Shal, can I keep the Hormone Cookie one? The description sounds awfully amusing. _After eating the cookie, your gender would temporarily change for twenty-four hours._"

"Sure." Shalnark nodded. "But don't force us to eat it or anything."

A strange smile bloomed on her face; it was _way_ too sunny and bright. "Okay! I won't!" She beamed.

Coltopi glared at Shalnark. "You just put us all in danger!" He hissed.

"EHH!?"

Mizutsuki laughed and placed the card into her binder. "Aw, don't be so afraid! It's not like I'm gonna make you cross-dress or anything…"

The two guys edged away from her. "A-Anyways!" Shalnark coughed. "I've obtained all the information we wanted. Let's go back to Rubicuta for now"

* * *

The found a place where there weren't others around and settled down to talk.

"So can you explain now?" Mizutsuki asked.

"Well first, I asked questions of around a hundred inhabitants of this town, and they can only give standard answers to questions that are out of their role. It's a typical trait of characters in video games. Second; _book_!" Shalnark called out his binder.

The two others watched dully.

"In my left hand, it's the real card, and in my right hand, it's the card Coltopi copied." He held up two rock cards. "_Gain_!" One of the cards transformed; the other didn't. "Coltopi's card didn't transform, so there must be a default prevention system within the game."

Mizutsuki raised an eyebrow. "Can you just get to the point?" She asked.

Shalnark grinned. "From these points, one can already come to a conclusion. This game isn't in an imaginary world, it's actually going on somewhere in the real world!"

Coltopi choked on air and Mizutsuki patted his back. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Do you have any idea how many players' hearts you might've just broken?"

"Everything can be explained with Nen. If the inhabitants of the town are under control of a manipulation Nen user, or they have been materialized into puppets. If the important items of the island are conjured with Nen; Coltopi can't copy Nen."

"Of course, I can't copy the ability of turning cards into objects." Coltopi said.

"I had the idea when Feitan and Phinks entered the game. Their bodies disappeared right? If a player really entered the game, his soul would get free of the body, and the body would be left in place. So it isn't necessary to transport the body as well. But above all, I find the conditions used to separate the body and soul is too light. Standing in front of the console using Ren; for a game that makes you risk your life, it's way too simple. It makes me think that the player is moved to another place. Therefore, the game console of Greed Island is no use in starting the game, it's just a trick which teleports players when using Hatsu. We are in the real world!"

"I see… _so_?"

"For now on is the real performance. Do you remember the information I obtained from the other players (by violence) about clearing the game?"

"When you have filled the specified slots with their cards, you can take them back to the real world to use them." Coltopi replied. "Go on."

"So, this proves that we can use the game cards effectively outside of the island. If this game is really somewhere in reality, it's not necessary to spend time trying to clear it." He picked up a card and tossed it to Mizutsuki (Hisoka styled).

Mizutsuki caught it between her fingers and read.

_**Toraemon; **__**No.022; A22 **_

_**An endangered species. It has the trait of stuffing things in its belly pocket. Multiple Ultra-Valuable items could be found inside.**_

"It's possible for us to bring back the items without any problems, and not just three, _all_ of it! So are you guys with me?"

She threw the card back at him and he caught it the same way as she did. "Sounds brilliant." She replied. "I'm in."

"I see." Coltopi nodded.

"Out of the hundred specified slot cards, we only know a few. I'm really interested in what the others are. The most urgent objective now is to earn the spell card God Eye. Next, we'll have to meet up with Feitan and Phinks and work together."

* * *

On the other side of the island, Feitan and Phinks had just killed another player.

"Hmm, this guy had the cheap map too." Phinks sighed upon seeing the map.

"But he has many spell cards; _Collision_ is quite useful, although only one can use it."

"I suggest that we act independently and meet at Masadora in a week. Let's have a contest of who can kill the most players."

"It's fine with me, but steal their cards before you kill them."

* * *

**There's a Greed Island Card List on Hunterpedia, I think that you guys should check it out.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW QwQ**


	17. Contact x Card x Cheater

The three of them bought a map with the money they had stolen and started their journey towards Masadora.

"What different cities are there?" Coltopi asked.

Shalnark opened the map and read. "Hmm, there is Rubicuta, which we have already been. We are heading towards the Magic City of Masadora; this is the only place on the island where Spell Cards can be purchased. There's also Port City Soufrabi. And the City of Love, Aiai."

"Ah!" Mizutsuki exclaimed.

The two glanced at her. "What?" They asked.

She slapped Shalnark on the arm. "And you told me that this wasn't a Galgame! So what's a _City of Love_ doing here for huh?" She stuck out her tongue.

"Mizutsuki do you even know what a Galgame is?" Shalnark cried.

"Of course, it is a type of game designed for men whom are destined to be forever alone in real life to escape into and fulfill their perverted imaginations of having a relationship."

"In a sense, she's right." Coltopi nodded to himself.

Shalnark looked frustrated. "Well… yeah… but Greed Island is not a Galgame."

"I don't care, I say it is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

Coltopi snapped. "Can you guys stop it?' He complained. "My ears are bleeding."

"Tsk." Mizutsuki pouted and crossed her arms. "Anyways Shal, what's the whole point of bringing me here?"

Shalnark frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly what I mean; you brought Coltopi into Greed Island because you wanted to test out his ability on the cards. Although I'm pretty sure that it is not in order to enjoy myself; what am I here for?"

Shalnark beamed. "To be our bodyguard of course!"

She almost couldn't believe her ears. "Excuse me?"

The blonde boy laughed. "I mean, Mizu! Out of the three of us, you have the highest combat abilities right? You're the best fighter here! My ability isn't good if a bunch of people surrounds us and Coltopi isn't part of the fighting group at all!"

Coltopi shot him a glance.

"Oh yeah? Letting the girl do all the dirty work? Just watch me sit out of everything when we get into trouble."

"Oh no you won't…" The two started a staring contest.

Coltopi cleared his throat after a few seconds, bringing them back to reality from their staring contest. "Well you can go find a bench to sit down now." He said dully. "We're surrounded."

The two of them looked up from their argument and saw that they had been surrounded indeed. Coltopi ran to hide behind them. "I'm just a weak child, don't hurt me!" He squeaked.

"Ah! Coltopi!" Shalnark cried as he stared at the tiny man hiding behind him.

"You're no child…" Mizutsuki muttered. "You're older than both of us aren't you?"

"No comment. I'd like to keep myself _mysterious_…"

"One day I'm gonna shave you bald, just you wait and see." Mizutsuki turned to the people who had surrounded them. "Alright kiddos." She clapped her hands. "Be a good boy and hand out your cards and we won't hurt you."

"THAT'S OUR LINE!" The other players snapped. "You're completely surrounded, hand out your cards or **we'll** kill **you**!"

Shalnark patted her on the shoulder. "I'm leaving this to you." He smiled. "After all, my ability works better one on one!"

Mizutsuki rolled her eyes and turned back to their surrounders. "I'll repeat it one more tme. _Be a good boy and hand out your cards and we won't hurt you. _And just to clarify myself, I'm _not_ saying that again."

The leader of the gang whom had surrounded them scowled. "That's _our_ line." He hissed. "I'm gonna say it one more time as well; _hand out your cards or you die_."

Mizutsuki reached out an open hand towards Shalnark. "A child of five could understand what I just said." She muttered. "_Shalnark, fetch me a child of five!_"

Shalnark picked Coltopi off the ground and handed him to her. "Here you go!"

"Thank you, Shalnark. Coltopi, now work you magic of translation!" She held him up the same way as Rafiki held Simba. Coltopi stared at her incredulously, looking mystified at what he was supposed to do.

"Last chance!" The leader of the other group shouted; he was obviously raged at their silly little act. "Surrender and hand out your cards!"

Mizutsuki put Coltopi back onto ground, seeing that he wasn't much use of a translate. "Is that all you have to say?" She asked. "They're last words, you know. **_Meltdown_**." She snapped her fingers.

Shalnark and Coltopi both had the sense to hold their breaths. The air was turned into a toxic acid substance that burned the lungs and trachea the moment people inhaled it. The people who had surrounded her gagged and fell to the ground, choking. She glanced at the two other members who were holding their breaths and motioned for them to go on.

* * *

"We should have checked their binders." Shalnark said as he inhaled fresh air. "There may be some useful cards there."

"No there wouldn't. Intuition tells me that they have barely any decent cards; if they do, they wouldn't be ambushing new players."

Coltopi nodded. "I agree, if they have enough skill, they wouldn't have bothered to bully others."

Shalnark sighed. "Oh well… it's not like they're actually able to call out their binders anyways I guess. Even if their lungs survived, their throat tissues would be damaged and they wouldn't be able to call out their binders."

Mizutsuki paused, turned around, and stared at him with a look of disbelief plastered on her face.

"Huh?"

"Are you trying to be funny Shalnark?" She asked bluntly.

Now both the guys were mystified. "Ah?"

"Don't tell me that you didn't notice."

"Notice what?"

Mizutsuki called out her binder. "Book." She flipped over the pages and picked out a _Contact_.

_**Contact; #1040; F-200**_

_**Allows communication through the binders with target player (limited to players previously met inside the game. Maximum duration is 3 minutes; during this period, only the player initiating conversation with "Contact" can cut off communication.)**_

"Contact on, Shalnark!"

Immediately Shalnark's binder popped out. _"Another player has used Contact with you."_

Coltopi frowned. "What are you doing Mizutsuki?"

She didn't answer. Instead she pushed Shalnark aside and grabbed his binder. She pulled out a random card and stuffed it into her own binder. She then ended the call and closed her binder as well. "What did you just see?" She asked.

"Well, you used Contact on me and made my binder pop out…AH!"

"Now you get it?"

Coltopi was still mystified. "Get what?" He cried. "One of you explain to me!"

"You don't exactly need the other to call out his binder for you; you can call out another person's binder yourself using _Contact_." Mizutsuki explained. "The binder pops out automatically every time someone uses Contact right? The one receiving the call cannot end the call either. The maximum time of the call is three minutes; so if you use time wisely, you'd have three full minutes to grab someone's binder and pick out cards you like." She rolled her eyes. "Pffft, everyone is stuck over the matter of _Card Transformation Limits_ and _not calling out binders_. I doubt that anyone noticed this."

Shalnark's eyes were practically shining. "Oh my goodness!" He exclaimed. "You're right! Why hadn't I thought of that? You're a genius cheater Mizutsuki!"

Her eye twitched. "I'd prefer it if you hadn't added the _cheater_…"

Shalnark laughed. "I mean, hey! Didn't you cheat like this when you took the Hunter Exam as well? _They never said that we couldn't walk out of the mines and print out a map and go back in again… _something like that!"

She snorted and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Wow, thanks." She said sarcastically. "Hey, hold on a sec, where's Coltopi…?"

"Huh?"

They hadn't noticed when Coltopi had disappeared.

...

...

"…Can we call the lady at the front desk to help search for a lost child now?"

"Hold on to that thought…_COLTOPI!_"

* * *

Coltopi was kneeling beside a little girl crying on the side of the street. "What's wrong?" He asked.

The little girl sniffed. "M-My stuff doll broke!" She wailed.

Coltopi patted the girl on the head. "How bad is it?" He asked. He didn't know why he was kneeling on the side of the road helping a little girl either.

The little girl held up a stuffed doll with one of its eyes and an arm missing. "Can you fix it for me?" She sniffed.

Coltopi frowned. "I'm not sure… Perhaps we can ask someone at the repair store?"

The little girl nodded. "Okay."

Coltopi had no idea why he, a member of the notorious Genei Ryodan, is helping a little girl fix her dolly. He led her through the crowds and streets until they finally arrived at the repairing store.

"How much does it cost to repair this doll?" Coltopi asked.

The little girl held up her doll for the store owner to see. "Hmm… it will cost five thousand jennies."

Coltopi handed the shop owner five thousand Jennies and the shop owner took the doll away. After twenty-four minutes the doll was handed back to the little girl looking brand new. She turned around and looked at Coltopi with grateful, watery eyes. "Thank you!" She exclaimed.

The shop owner reached into the cashier and took out a card. "This is your change."

Coltopi took the card and was surprised to see that it was a specified slot card.

_**Recycling Room; #036; S-10**_

_**Put something broken in this room and it will be repaired as good as new 24 hours later. The door must not be opened until time is up.**_

"At least there is some good news to tell them when I get back; would they be worried?"

* * *

"COLTOPI YOU BASTARD!" Mizutsuki punched him on the head. "Where the hell did you go? If Shalnark hadn't stopped me I would have ran to the front desk to tell the lady to put on announcements and searched for you!"

"As I've said, we're not at the mall and Coltopi isn't a child Mizutsuki!" Shalnark said exasperatedly. "But where were you?"

Coltopi held up the specified slot card proudly. "Ha!"

Their eyes widened. "Where did you get this?" They asked in unison.

"I helped a little girl repair her doll and I got this in return!"

Mizutsuki's eye twitched. "I'm not sure what to be surprised about actually; the fact that you actually helped a little girl or the fact that this is actually an S-ranked card. Seriously, _how_ is this S-ranked?"

Shalnark looked thoughtful. "I think that it means: people would think that S-ranked cards should be earned in a harder way and they would neglect helping this little girl. Either that or it is trying to tell people that you should help others when they are in trouble."

"That's deep."

"It sure is. Anyways congratulations Coltopi, you got yourself an S-ranked card. We can check one more card off the list."

Coltopi nodded. "Yes."

* * *

The three of them made it halfway to Masadora before they decided to stop for a drink at a small town. Shalnark sat down at the window seat and the two others slid in before him. "But I must admit." Shalnark mused. "It's surprising that there'd be Starbucks on Greed Island…"

"Starbucks is worldwide." Mizutsuki replied. "Greed Island is no exception. Oh and your money." She tossed him a money card and Shalnark gasped. "Ah! When did you…?"

She exchanged a high-five with Coltopi. "Teamwork." She grinned.

Coltopi nodded and sipped his coffee.

Shalnark sighed. "Oh dear; how many times have you robbed me now?"

"This is the fifth cup of Starbucks and twenty-seventh drink I've robbed from you."

"Damn…"

There were two college students sitting at the table beside them, each flipping through a thick dictionary. "Oh no!" One cried. "I can't find the definition of _grandiloquence_!"

The other shook his head sadly. "Neither can I. I can't find the definition of _legerdemain_ either."

Mizutsuki and Coltopi noticed that Shalnark was eavesdropping on the two college students. They both started to eavesdrop as well but they had no idea what kind of hard words they were talking about. "Shal, do you know what those words mean?" Coltopi asked.

Shalnark blinked. "Huh? Me? Oh, um, yeah."

"What does it mean?"

"Well, _grandiloquence_ means a lofty, extravagantly colorful, pompous, or bombastic style, manner, or quality especially in language. _Legerdemain_ means a display of skill or adroitness."

Mizutsuki rolled her eyes. "Than what are you waiting for? Go tell them! Don't you see that they're busting their heads off trying to figure it out?"

Shalnark looked troubled. "Really?"

"Yes, really, go!"

The blonde boy got out of his seat and walked towards the two college students. Coltopi reached for Shalnark's drink and took a sip.

"My Coltopi, you're so mean." Mizutsuki smirked. "You just stole Shalnark's drink."

"Not as mean as you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Shalnark told the two college students where they could find the two words on the dictionaries and their definitions. The two students gasped in delight and thanked him over and over, saying now that their essays were saved. They handed Shalnark a card as thanks and Shalnark returned to his seat with an amused expression.

"What are you smiling about?"

Shalnark held up a card with a grin. "Look what I got. A specified slot card!"

_**Golden Dictionary; #012; S-10**_

_**Each day you will find a word glowing gold. You should learn those words because they will come in handy the next day.**_

Coltopi whistled and Mizutsuki clapped her hands. "Wow, congrats." She said sarcastically. "Were those words _that_ hard? Now I'm the only one who hadn't got a slot card. Makes me feel so left out."

"Don't worry, you'll find one soon as well." Shalnark laughed and reached for his drink. "Ehh…?"

"_Coltopi/Mizutsuki took it._" The two of them said at the same time, pointing at each other. "_Huh? Hey_!"

Shalnark sighed. "Oh dear…"

* * *

It had started to rain and the three of them hid under the eaves of a house.

"Crap…" Mizutsuki muttered. "Should have bought an umbrella. My shoes are wet."

"Ditto." Coltopi nodded as he tried to stick closer to the wall.

Shalnark sighed. "Why don't we go inside this house and wait until the rain's over?"

"Are you sure that the people who live inside here would accept us?"

"My, I thought that you'd be the one suggesting to kill them all if they don't, Mizutsuki."

"Do I look that heartless to you?"

"Um, yes."

"..."

Shalnark sighed and knocked on the door. "Hello? Anybody home?" He called.

The door slammed open and Shalnark fell backwards, the two other caught him before he hit the ground. A giant cat stood in front of them and for a second they couldn't believe their eyes. Then they realized that anything can happen here because it is Greed Island.

"Welcome, welcome meow!" The cat cried. "It's been a long time since someone visited this humble shop of mine meow!"

"Erm…"

"Come on in, come on in, meow!" The cat gestured. The three of them walked into the building cautiously, each pushing the other in front. The cat sat down in front of them and gave a satisfied nod. "Oh my, I haven't had customers in ages meow!"

"Customers?" Mizutsuki echoed and looked around. "Is this… a _shop_?"

"Yes meow!" The cat nodded. "I also haven't had challengers in a long time either."

"_Challengers_?"

"Yes; in fact, you can get a specified slot card here at my place meow."

"Would someone tell others that they actually have a slot card in their hands…?" Coltopi whispered to both of them.

"Probably not. Maybe it's a trap."

The cat continued talking. "To be honest, a lot of people have given up my challenge here because it is too hard for them to accomplish meow."

That caught their attention.

Shalnark mused. "Oh? I wonder how hard it could be?"

"So what's the challenge?" Coltopi asked, eyes flashing.

Mizutsuki raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, looking skeptical.

"You have to play the piece of music I hand you perfectly without a mistake meow. You can choose any instrument lying around the shop meow!"

The two guys gasped and cold sweat formed on their foreheads. It's sad to admit, but they had no idea how to play instruments. "This could be our hardest card to get…" Shalnark mumbled. "The problem isn't whether you can play a music instrument or not, it is what piece of music the cat hands if it's a very hard piece? Or a piece you've never heard of before? Not only that, but you'd feel nervous or pressured as well. Why isn't Bonolenov here…" The blonde sighed.

"Yeah..."

Mizutsuki bit her lips, then she turned to Shalnark and Coltopi. "Get out."

"Huh?"

"Get out."

"Wha…? I don't understand you Mizutsuki."

She facepalmed. "Just get out of this shop for a sec; I'll deal with getting the card. Just get out, please."

"You know how to play instruments?" Shalnark asked incredulously.

"No comment."

"You do right don't you?" Coltopi deadpanned.

Mizutsuki blushed furiously and turned away, fanning her face. "N-No I don't!" She wailed. "J-Just get out will you!?"

"Exactly what kind of pride are you trying to save here…?" Shalnark looked mystified.

"I-I'm not trying to save any kind of pride!" She pouted, face still red. "I-I'm just asking for you guys to get out for a sec! Please?"

The two guys felt like they've been electrocuted; that pouting expression, blushing face, and stuttering. Today, this moment, they've finally experienced the true power of Tsundere. Slowly they backed out of the instrument shop and closed the door.

But immediately they slammed their ears to the door and strained their energy to eavesdrop.

She nodded after seeing that they've exited. _The walls seem to be soundproof… _"Alright kitty, hand me the sheet of music."

"Alright meow!" The cat pulled out a sheet of music from out of nowhere and handed it to her.

She took a glance at it and an amused expression came across her face. "_This_?"

"Yep meow! So shall we start meow?"

"Sure. Do I play the whole thing?"

"Yes meow."

She shrugged and placed the notes onto a stand. "Man, this is gonna take some time…" After a full thirty minutes of playing, Mizutsuki put down the instrument and stared at the cat impassively. "So? Do I pass or what kitty?"

It was really a wonder how such a foulmouthed person can play an elegant instrument so well.

The cat nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, you pass! CONGRATULATIONS MEOW!" The cat handed her the card grinning from ear to ear. "It's been a long time since I've heard such wonderful music. Oh and please accept that instrument as a gift."

Mizutsuki shrugged. The instrument turned into a card in her hands. "Thanks. Damn, it's only B-ranked?"

_**Fledgling Musician; #040; B-30**_

_**Warm this magic egg in your hand for three hours a day for one to ten years, and you will become a top musician when it hatches. The stronger your desire during incubation, the sooner it will hatch.**_

* * *

"That card should have been an S-ranked card…" Shalnark said quietly.

"Ditto."

"It's not hard for people who actually know how to play music." Mizutsuki corrected. "At first; the Camorra wanted to make me into an assassin that relied on seducing. So they gave me a lot of talent classes. But then they gave up on that realizing I don't have much of a figure. But by then, I've already finished learning the instrument. I mastered the piece of music he handed me when I was about ten."

Coltopi frowned. "What instrument did you play?"

Mizutsuki made a slitting gesture across her throat. "_Don't ask_." She glared. "If you tell anyone else about this, it will be _me_ that decides whether you deserve to be a man or not. Understood?" The ice and darkness on her face as she said this was enough to convince them that she was serious.

"How come?" Coltopi cried.

"It's embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Stop arguing with me! It's _really_ embarrassing…" She stomped away angrily, fuming and blushing.

Shalnark and Coltopi sighed; they could never understand girls… Especially when they're a psychopath mass murderer and Tsundere.

* * *

**OMAKE**

_God Eye_

Shalnark obtained the spell card he wanted and beamed. "Alright! Let's try using it immediately!"

Mizutsuki and Coltopi gathered around Shalnark's binder eagerly to see what cards there were. Mizutsuki whistled as she scanned through the cards, then her gaze landed on one particular name of a card and it's abilities.

**Pregnancy Stones; #7; S-10**

**Carry a stone (weighing 7 lb. each) for one month and you will get pregnant, even if you're male. You may choose the sex of the baby by the female or male stone.**

_Hold on..._ She thought. _If Oden is the creator of this game, he may have tested the effects of the cards before. He has a son, can it be...?_

She was horrified by the thought.

**_Horrified_.**

* * *

**Think about it, it's true. Your binder pops out every time someone uses _Contact_ on you. Wouldn't this be a HUGE advantage if the players of Greed Island realized it? Think of the all blood and fights that would have been spared! **

**Perhaps Gon was _really_ created by Ging using that card and the 'voice of his mom' on the tape was just a trick to let us think that he actually had a mom and Ging had already foreseen that Gon wouldn't listen to it so we'd never know if it's true or not. Maybe...Gon didn't have a mother from the start, and the only reason Ging handed him to Mito is that he wanted his son to have a mom!? ****Yeah, I know that Mito dragged Ging to court and stuff but maybe Ging lost on _purpose_ to give Gon an actual mother?**

**What the hell am I talking about...**

**Review!**


	18. Gon x Genthru x Hisoka

Feitan detected the killing aura of another player jest a second before he attacked. He jumped away from the bench he was previously sitting on and highered his nen guard. But he lowered it as soon as he saw who it was. "Why are you here?" He asked gruffly.

Mizutsuki smiled and laid out her arms. "I was feeling like it."

"Liar."

She laughed. "Nah, just kidding. Shalnark convinced me to come; Coltopi's here as well. They're currently searching for Phinks."

Feitan nodded slowly. "Why did Shalnark get you to come?"

Mizutsuki's expression changed slightly; if you weren't familiar with her enough you wouldn't have noticed. Feitan noticed and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's easier if we get Shalnark to explain." She replied and held up an _Accompany_. "I'm not as fluent with words as he is after all. You have time right?"

Feitan nodded. "Okay."

"_Accompany on, Shalnark!_"

* * *

Shalnark was surprised when Mizutsuki was back so quickly bringing a Feitan with her. "How did you manage to find Feitan?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Simple, ask people if they had seen a really short guy with a permanent death glare wearing all black reeking killing aura. If you wanna search for Phinks you should have just asked if they had seen a really tall guy with no eyebrows and sense of fashion. "

Feitan kicked her in the shin. "Well then, I guess that if we were to search for you, we'll just have to ask for a girl with a scar on her forehead and an extremely flat chest. Really, I've come across rotting bodies that are less offensive than you are."

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Mizutsuki hugged her leg. "Damn you, I think you broke it."

Coltopi facepalmed. "I wonder if there's a card that can change her attitude."

"I sure hope there is." Shalnark replied. "The trouble with Mizu is that she lacks the power of conversation but not the power of speech."

Mizutsuki snorted. "'_Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit_', as said by those incapable of its proper application and as such suffer from it a lot."

Shalnark smiled at that. "Well then, Feitan, will you please do the honor of bringing us to the no-eyebr…I mean Phinks."

"Were you going to say no-eyebrows?" Feitan frowned. "But whatever; that's a known fact anyways, he has no eyebrows." He called out his binder and pulled out an _Accompany_. "Accompany on, Phinks." He said.

They found Phinks wondering around Masadora and he was flabbergasted to see the others here. The next few hours went like a blur. Shalnark explained to them that they are not inside a TV or the video game console; they were in the real world. That was a great shock to the two video game otakus. Mizutsuki enjoyed their sullen expressions very much. After they had recovered, Shalnark announced the plan. "Let's go back." He said.

"_Go back?_" Feitan echoed incredulously. Apparently he still held feelings for this video game, reality or not. "If this is reality, isn't it the same anyways?"

"But if we stay here, we are still under the Game Master's controls." Shalnark pointed out simply. "But if this is really reality, there would be other ways to come here other than through the game console. We will play by our own rules."

Feitan nodded slowly, accepting Shalnark's suggestion. "I see…the rules of us thieves."

* * *

"MACHIIIIIIIII!" Mizutsuki wailed and glomped her pink-haired friend. "I MISSED YOU!"

Machi screamed. "Get her off me!"

Bonolenov and Nobunaga immediately came to her aid and pulled Mizutsuki off her. "So how was it without me here?" She smiled. "I bet that you were crying yourself to sleep every night missing me."

Machi crossed her arms, staring at her impassively with the expression saying _are you an idiot?_ "It was nice and quiet." She deadpanned. "So? Did you guys clear the game?"

"Nope!"

"Then why the hell are you back?"

Mizutsuki jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "We think that Greed Island is actually an island which exists in reality. So we're here analyzing samples of plants and dirt and rocks."

"Aren't you supposed to be there than?"

She sighed. "Well, all I had to do was to determine the pH of the dirt…" She looked away. "That's all."

Machi raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, so you're now free?"

"Precisely."

"You need something to kill time with?"

"Yeah, is that so hard to tell?"

"No, not really." Machi stood up and patted the dust off her bottom. "Then what do you want to do?"

Mizutsuki looked thoughtful. "I'm not really sure either… shopping I guess? Although I'm not really in the mood for it either; but it's weird to not go shopping when we're in the heaven of money."

"Yeah… you got a point there." Machi grinned. "At least we know now, pictures of us in swim suits can be sold for a _really_ good price."

Mizutsuki laughed. "Yeah, you're right. But I'm not too sure about my pictures anymore, I mean, look at _this_." She gestured at herself. "People think that I'm a male until I _talk_. This theory has been proved so many times it's making me sick."

"Yeah, if you were born a male you would have been handsome indeed." Machi snickered with obvious sarcasm. "Whatever, let's go."

"Okay."

The two girls decided that they should go watch a movie. They paid for the tickets and stood in line to buy the beverages and popcorn. "You should come to Greed Island with us." Mizutsuki said as she bought popcorn for the movie.

Machi was holding two cokes in her hands. "As I've said, I'll go in when I want to."

Mizutsuki sighed and handed her a bag of popcorn and Machi handed her a coke. "Machi, do you have any idea how it feels to stay with four idiotic men twenty-four seven?" She stared at her friend impassively.

"Pffft, dude, I had to stay at base with the others as well."

"I say that we should have more female members."

"Yeah… Paku shouldn't have died. Then at least one of us wouldn't be lonely."

"Ditto. What kind of female members would you like then?"

Machi actually looked thoughtful about this. "Well, I wouldn't want her to be older or stronger than me so I can boss her around. I'd like her to be quiet as well, I mean having one Mizutsuki in the Ryodan is enough. I'd prefer that if she wore a kimono because currently; only Nobunaga and I wear traditional Japanese clothing and it's making us look like a couple – and I don't like that."

Mizutsuki nodded. "Well, I'd prefer it if the new member was the same age as my nephew; it's not easy finding ten year old kids to bully these days you know, especially when I'm anti-child abuse…"

Machi kicked her lightly in the leg, an eye twitching. "Are you actually serious about that?" She cried. "I'm gonna see how long you can keep that joke running! I know that deep down you 're a sick psychopath that enjoys abuse and torture of any kind no matter race, gender, class, age, nationality, and religion!

"Ahaha! Oh my god Machi, you know that I'm a pacifist who hates violence deep down inside." She gave her a sly grin. They sat down in their seats and waited for the movie to start. "By the way,"

Machi glanced at her while plopping some popcorn in her mouth. "Hm?"

"What movie are we watching?"

Machi paused and she sat up to look at her. "Wait, I thought that you knew?"

"No, I thought that you did?"

"So…what movie _are_ _we_ watching?"

The theatre's lights darkened and the movie started to play

* * *

_(Days later)_

The salty wind blew in their faces and water droplets flew. Mizutsuki kept finding her long hair in her mouth and was irritated. Stars twinkled above their heads; it was a peaceful night. A large island loomed before them in the form of a large black shadow.

"Bingo!" Phinks grinned as he stepped one leg onto the speedboat's railing. "So it _does_ exist in reality."

"We don't know yet." Franklin said. "It may just be a coincidence."

Shalnark frowned. "That's pretty cold. After all, the analysis of the stones and dirt we brought back, the types of plants and vegetation, and the fact that we are far removed from all navigation routes. All the conditions indicate that this is the place. _Greed Island_."

They parked their speedboat about fifty meters away from shore. Mizutsuki paused before jumping into the waters like the others.

"What are you doing Mizutsuki?" Coltopi asked. His long hair made him look like a clump of floating seaweed. But even with all his hair floating around, she still couldn't see his face. "Jump in!"

"A-Aren't you afraid that some weird creature would drag you down to their cave and eat you alive?" She stammered.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Coltopi cried.

"From a movie Machi and I watched a few days ago."

Feitan rolled his eyes behind her and kicked her off the side. "Whatever, I could care less. I thought that you were raised on horror movies."

"_Gyaaa!_" Mizutsuki fell into the water. She floated up and flipped him off. "Screw you!" She screamed.

"Yes, yes, whatever; now start swimming!" Feitan jumped into the water as well.

Mizutsuki cursed and started to swim towards the shore. She climbed onto the shores and hugged herself. "I'm all wet." She complained.

"You didn't expect that you can swim through the water and end up dry did you?" Feitan asked. For some reason he looked pretty dry, only his hair was wet. Hold on, were his clothes _waterproof_? Beside him, Coltopi shook his head like a wet dog would shake its body. Water droplets flew everywhere.

"Of course not, do I look like some fucking mermaid?" She scowled. "How about I turn you into a girl and let you understand how it feels to have your clothes be see-through?"

"No man in the world would actually be interested in your washboard chest."

A vein bulged on her cheek. "Remind me to find a way to kill you next time."

"Hell no."

Phinks looked around, ignoring their conversation. "I wonder which part of the island this is." He mused. "Let's try using an Accompany to go somewhere first…" He stopped abruptly and held up his hand, stopping the others from moving.

Mizutsuki was amused, because she doubted that any of them here needed that kind of protection.

A tall, muscular man approached them. "Greetings." He nodded. "It's been many years since we've had visitors here. Don't worry, just to make sure, you didn't end up stranded here by chance right? There's no way you can reach the island if you just followed the currents or the tide."

_This guy, is strong…_

"Who are you?" Phinks asked. "Are you here to give us directions?"

"I'm one of the creators of this came." The man replied. "My name is Razor; my duty is mainly taking care of the Emission type system. Spell-powered movement or intruder counter measures." He held up a card.

**Eliminate; Game Master-only**

**Allows caster to Transport any elements that illegally enter Greed Island to a random location of the Azian continent.**

"This is a Game Master only spell. Since you're not playing by the rules, I'm sorry but I'll have to throw you out. You are welcomed to come back by the normal method, by the way, if you meet me, you'll also get an item. If you play long enough, we'll surely get a chance to fight sometime."

Phinks looked raged but he managed to contain a smirk. "Fine, we'll be back, by the main entrance this time!"

Razor nodded. "_Eliminate on_!"

There was bright flash of light, a wave of nausea, and then they were transported away. Razor nodded to himself. "Hmm, that was a bunch of impressive people…" He glanced at the speedboat floating near the shore and smiled. Creating one of the emitted balls he tossed it into the air and did a volleyball spike; destroying the speedboat with a huge BANG.

* * *

"Who was that muscle man?" Mizutsuki pulled down her hair and dried it with a towel. "_Mr. Muscles_? _Superman_? **_Younger Toguro_**? Who does he think he is?" She crossed her legs and threw her towel over her shoulder.

"Just shut up." Phinks deadpanned. "I'm pissed, you're pissed, we're all pissed."

Mizutsuki rolled her eyes and rested her cheek in her palms. "If that guy was really the Game Master, I should've blackmailed him or threatened him…"

"No you can't." Shalnark interjected. "He's the Game Master, you remember? You're gonna suffer some serious consequences if you do."

"I'm not talking about that Younger Toguro!" She cried. "Oh whatever…" The person she was talking about was Ging. But then again she remembered that she shouldn't talk about it.

Whatever.

Machi snickered when they came back. "What happened to you guys? Did you fell in a pit of ash or something? You're looking very grey."

"We were forced to come back because cheating is obviously not one of the options we can use while playing the game." Shalnark said with a sigh.

"Spouting sarcastic or annoying comments is Mizutsuki's job. Don't you start too Machi." Feitan deadpanned. "We only need one annoying person with a sharp tongue in the Ryodan and we already have one."

Mizutsuki smirked. "Oh my god Feitan, I didn't know that you loved me so much. Thank you."

"Don't thank me for insulting you, it was a pleasure."

Machi stared at them with her eye twitching. "How come everyone in the Ryodan is screwed up?" Machi asked.

"Oh my Machi, didn't you know?" Mizutsuki said in mock sarcasm. "Being a screwed up psychopath is part of the qualifications to be in the Ryodan!"

"The only screwed up psychopath here is you." Feitan coughed.

Shalnark clapped his hands. "Whatever, let's go back into the game again. This time we go through the front gates."

Phinks cracked his neck. "Let's go back into the game and beat that guy up."

"Okay!"

Machi watched as they entered the game again. She sighed. "Gosh… they're not kids… I should start making tallies of how many times they have to re-enter the game."

* * *

They entered the game again and Mizutsuki gasped. "I almost forgot!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Phinks frowned. "What did you forget?"

"Probably her brain." Feitan said sarcastically.

"Is it me or does it seems like you've been picking fights with me even more often now?" Mizutsuki narrowed her eyes. "But oh well, I suppose that you guys know who the Bomber is right? Being in the game for so long."

They all nodded. "Yeah? What about that guy?" Coltopi asked.

"I think that he may be one of my fellow trainees called Genthru. I haven't bullied him in a long time now; I wanna go find him and bully him."

"You shouldn't though; I mean, what good would it do us?" Franklin frowned.

"So it seems like he's a feared player here. I know that guy, he's the kind that likes to bully people or set up traps. But he's practically nothing when it comes to people significantly stronger than him. For example, like _me_." She gestured at herself smugly. "He hates me and fears me _a lot_. I'm betting that he probably had stolen quite some cards from other players already."

"You're gonna steal them?" Coltopi asked.

"What else am I going to do? Approach him nicely and ask him to hand me all his cards? No way! So let me check you binders, did you guys meet him yet?"

"Book." Phinks called out his binder. "What's that guy called again?"

"Genthru."

"Hmm…nope, haven't seen him."

The others shook their heads as well. "I haven't seen him either."

Mizutsuki pouted, looking frustrated. "Damn, so it seems like I'll have to look from him on my own…"

"Are you going to act by yourself now?" Shalnark asked.

"Apparently. I'm gonna strip all his cards off him…" She cracked her knuckles. "Book." She pulled out a Magnetic Force. "See you guys later, _Magnetic Force on, Masadora!_"

With a bright flash of light she was gone. The others watched as she flew away.

"I feel bad for her fellow trainees." Phinks said.

A bobble of nodding heads.

* * *

The former assassin walked into the Magical city casually. _Masadora is the most important city in the Game. She thought. Every player would come here to purchase spell cards. That would include my dear little kohai as well… I'm gonna make you hand over all the cards you've collected, Genthru…_

She paused in her steps upon seeing a certain child.

**Gon**.

Son of the supposedly Game Master Oden.

**Gon**.

The child who dared speak down to them.

**Gon**.

The porcupine brat.

**_Gon._**

There was another child with him; it was a blonde girl wearing an insanely adorable pink outfit. But even from a distance; she could tell that she was no ordinary player. She was _strong_. Mizutsuki whistled. _Nice girlfriend your son got there, Oden… _Her eyes crinkled in amusement.

_They're probably here to buy cards as well. _She thought. _I'd like to follow them and see what they're doing actually, the player name on the binder could be changed but the brat recognizes my face… hmm… If that's the case, _"Book!"

Her binder popped out and she flipped open to the page of specified slot cards. She pulled out the card Shalnark had given her with a grin.

**Hormone Cookies; #033; S-13**

**After eating this candy, your sex will temporarily change for 24 hours. A set of 10 boxes; 20 cookies per box.**

_I'll be damned if that brat could still recognize me after my gender changed. _"Gain!"

Ten boxes of cookies popped out of the air and landed in her arms. She opened one box and plopped one of the cookies in her mouth. Immediately she started to feel the effects of the change. She felt herself becoming taller and her voice becoming lower. Her long brown hair shortened to medium-length. Surprisingly, her clothes still fitted her. She just looked like a normal, tall and skinny teenage boy (although she was twenty-four).

"Well then." The boy smiled as he threw the rest of the cookies into a shopping bag. "Let's go meet them!"

Biscuit gave a silent squeal when an insanely handsome boy approached her with a gentle smile. He had dark brown hair and a clean, refreshing hairstyle. His eyes were brown too and his lips seemed to be permanently curled upwards into a mysterious grin. The grin disappeared and appeared as he turned his head. He wore a light blue t-shirt plus jeans; which fitted his slender body perfectly. Sure, he wasn't the muscular type she had always preferred but _Gyaaaaaaaaa! _That gentle, dark, and mysterious aura around him was just as wonderful!

"Excuse me miss." The boy said in a silky voice. "Do you have time?"

"Yes! Of course yes!" Biscuit exclaimed; she was practically drooling and her pupils were heart shaped.

"Biscuit!" Gon cried. "We're supposed to start training!"

Biscuit shot Gon a glare and turned back to the boy. "Oh please ignore my companion here." She smiled brightly.

The boy nodded and gestured towards an outdoor café. "Let's sit."

"Alright!" Biscuit followed along happily.

Gon pouted. "Biscuit!" He wailed. For some reason he had a bad feeling; well, not particularly bad, but it wasn't a good feeling either. He had the feeling that he had met the teenage boy somewhere before. "Book." He scrolled down the list of players he had met before and focused on the last one. "Suigetsu?" I haven't met him… but how come he looks so familiar?

"What are you doing Gon?" Biscuit called with a wave. "We're leaving without you!"

"Ah! Wait! I'm coming!" Gon scrambled over. _Man, I hoped that Killua was here… _he sighed._ He would have dragged Biscuit off then…_

Suigetsu was amused. He hadn't got a chance to look at the mirror yet but judging from Biscuit's reaction, he probably didn't look bad. Suigetsu was just another way of reading _Mizutsuki_ in kanji. After the three of them sat down at the café tables, he laced his fingers and spoke. "Actually, I am looking for a certain player in the game." He said smoothly. "The name is Genthru."

Almost immediately; Gon and Biscuit's eyes widened to the point they looked like mini oranges. Their jaws dropped with the wet sound of a pop. "GENTHRU?" Biscuit echoed incredulously. "WHY ARE YOU LOOKING FOR HIM?" The two raised their guards towards the handsome boy.

Suigetsu shrugged. "It's a long story." He added two sugar cubes to his coffee and stirred it in a somewhat elegant fashion. His expression was relaxed and nonchalant; as if he didn't know that he had just said the taboo word of all Greed Island players.

"Can we trust him?" Gon asked Biscuit in a hush whisper. "I don't think we should actually…I'm worried."

"I don't know; he's not showing killing aura of any kind and I don't think that he has the intention to harm us." Biscuit shook her head.

Suigetsu flashed a brilliant, warm, sunny, smile. "Please, it is urgent for me to find him."

"We're not telling you until you've told us why you want to meet him." Biscuit said. Her attitude now changed dramatically from in-love to being incredibly cautious.

The handsome teen (actually he was twenty-four) took a sip of coffee and crossed his long legs. "If you insist." He shrugged. "Did you know that he was once a Mafia trainee for assassins?"

"_What_?" Biscuit and Gon cried in unison.

"He betrayed the Mafia family he belonged to." Suigetsu continued on nonchalantly. "And he has been on the run ever since; recently we have obtained the information that he is hiding in Greed Island; I am sent here to capture him."

Gon and Biscuit exchanged a glance. The story was actually quite believable. "So, you're part of the Mafia community?" Gon asked.

"Yes, I am." Suigetsu smiled. The smile he smiled was a smile with deep meanings, not just any ordinary smile. "We cannot allow traitors in our family. So I wish that the two of you may assist me in capturing him; which is basically just telling me where he is right now."

It was all lies. The only true part about the speech was that Genthru _did_ betray the Mafia family he once belonged to. But no one was chasing him down because the whole family was dead anyways; killed by Mizutsuki herself. The only reason he was tracking him down was that he wanted to bully him and steal his cards.

Gon bit his lips. "We don't know where he is." He admitted. "But he's a bad person, he's the Bomber."

"That much I know." Suigetsu smiled. "You do not have to worry about me; I have my own thoughts and orders to carry out."

"We can probably call him for you." Biscuit said quietly. "Actually, we should. Considering the damage he has caused upon the other players…" She remembered what Abengane had told them. "But we won't say a word alright?" She said. "You can do the talking. Please get him out of this Greed Island as fast as you could."

"Of course." Suigetsu stood up with an amused grin._ This is easier than I thought…_ he glanced at Gon. _I have a feeling that brat; __**you**__ may be the first to clear the game… unless __**we**__ get there first._

"Book." Biscuit's binder popped out and she placed in a Contact card. "Contact on, Genthru."

"_What? Who are you?"_ Genthru's annoyed voice rang through the speakers on the binder.

It made Suigetsu wonder how there could be a speaker on a binder. "Yo Genthru." The boy smirked. "Miss me?"

"_Huh? Is this some kind of sick joke?"_

Suigetsu's expression became sickly twisted. Yes, it is Genthru, his once fellow trainee. "Do you still remember the Camorra?"

Immediately Genthru quieted down.

"Sarah the Healer, Parkinson the Vice President, and Camorra-Caesar-Justin the Leader?" Suigetsu continued to call out the names of the staff in the Camorra Mafia until Genthru was fed up.

"_Just who the hell are you?"_ He snapped.

Biscuit and Gon were amazed._ I can't believe it…Genthru actually sounds scared!_

"Aw, don't say that you don't remember me!" Suigetsu smirked. "The top five trainees of your year? You do remember them right? Who was the first one?"

Silence.

…

…

Genthru answered after a few seconds _"That's impossible! That psychopath had been dead for years!"_

"Well that psychopath is back to kick your ass." Suigetsu said with a smile. It made him wonder exactly what kinds of rumors had been flying around when he was in Meteor City. "You better stay still and there. Otherwise I may accidently…kill you."

The call ended and the two stared at him. "Is that alright?" Biscuit asked worriedly. "You're able to take him down by yourself?"

"Why yes, of course." Suigetsu shrugged. "He is my kohai after all."

"But according to what we've heard from others, he's terribly strong!"

"I'm stronger." Suigetsu said simply. "There is no need to worry. Oh and to thank you, let me show you guys a trick. Book." He called out his own binder and placed a Contact into it. "Contact on, Gon!"

Gon's binder popped out. "What are you doing?" He asked, seeming to be puzzled.

Suigetsu smiled. "This is just a little trick I discovered. If you use Contact, you can call out other's binders easily correct? Perfect way to steal cards."

Gon gasped and tried to turn off the call.

"According to the card description, only the one making the call is allowed to end it. If you guys ever need to steal cards from others without wanting to fight or spill blood, this is a convenient way." He ended the call and walked away. "Thanks!"

Biscuit and Gon nodded slowly. Suigetsu skipped away and he called out his binder, just for fun. He wondered if he had coincidently passed Genthru or something in Masadora without noticing it. He scrolled down the list of players he had encountered and his heart stopped at one particular name.

**Chrollo Lucilfer.**

* * *

"That guy is terrifying…" Biscuit said quietly on the way back.

Gon glanced at her. "Who are you talking about?"

"That Suigetsu," Biscuit frowned. "I can feel it, the nauseating killing aura he is trying to hide under his warm smile. He hid it good but I still felt it reeking out." Biscuit shuddered. "How could someone of such a young age have such a cold aura?"

"So… was he a bad person?" Gon asked worriedly because he didn't want to help a bad guy by accident.

"I don't know." Biscuit admitted. "But I can be sure that he is not good."

"You don't know if he's bad either?"

"Yes." Biscuit nodded. "All I know is that even if he is bad; he has no intentions of harming us right now. His main target is Genthru. If he succeeds in defeating him, it may be a great help to us. So let's just leave him be and don't fuss over it. We don't want to get into any complicated business."

Gon nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"SHALNARK!" Suigetsu exclaimed as he arrived suddenly in front of the other troupe members. "Important business! We have an imposter, or clone, or doppelganger, or whatever!"

Shalnark looked mystified. "Whoa, okay, first, who the hell are you?"

Suigetsu blinked. "Oh yeah right, I'm Mizutsuki, I ate the Hormone Cookie thing so I changed into a guy. I guess that eating another one should change me back." He reached into the opened box of cookies and pulled out another piece. Thirty seconds after popping it into his mouth, he was a girl again.

"That actually looks amusing." Coltopi said.

"Do you want to try one?" Mizutsuki held out the box of cookies to him. "If so, you can actually look at yourself naked without having to be screamed at by other people."

Coltopi blushed furiously. "No! No!"

Mizutsuki sighed. "Oh well. But that's not the case here, Book!" She called out her binder and pulled Shalnark over. "Shal, please tell me that I'm _not_ seeing things. Is that Danchou's name on my binder?"

"_What_?" All the members gathered around.

"Mizutsuki, when did you meet this guy?" Franklin demanded.

"I don't know!" She cried. "I was at Masadora searching for my lovely fellow trainee Genthru and suddenly BAM! I found a possible Danchou instead!" She turned to Shalnark and slammed her hands onto his face, looking him straight in the eye. In a dead serious expression, she spoke. "Shalnark, I want you to tell me now that I am _not_ going insane."

Shalnark looked troubled, then he put on his thinking cap; the members watched intently as he did so. After five minutes he bursted into a fit of laughter. "Kukukuahahahaha!" He laughed. "I understand now, so that was it!"

Mizutsuki shook him. "Stop laughing you Blondie! Does your binder tell jokes or something? Tell us what the hell is going on!"

"Sorry, sorry." Shalnark wiped back tears of laughter. "That probably isn't Danchou, it's impossible that he already had his nen removed and entered the game, and by chance, we were only twenty meters from each other and didn't notice. In other words, Danchou hasn't been freed yet. And he came to Greed Island without knowing it was Greed Island."

"Wat?"

"I should've thought of it earlier!" Shalnark cried. "Greed Island is directly to the east of Yorkshin!"

A collection of gasps.

"Danchou's prediction!"

_If you go to their meeting, choose East._

_Because you will certainly find someone waiting for you…_

"Yes, he probably came here the same way as we did and got thrown out by Razor. That's when he learned that he was on Greed Island. But since he can't use his nen, he couldn't come back the normal way. He hired someone and had them enter Greed Island. He let him use his name so we can understand the message!"

_There's an exorcist in Greed Island!_

Phinks clenched his fists; the fire of determination was burning in his eyes. "Hmph, our objective has changed once again. Well, there's no better change than this one. Let's call in the others immediately so we can all look for the exorcist together!"

"Agreed, if we find the exorcist, we can just hand him over to the person Danchou sent in." Franklin nodded.

There was a sudden rustle in the bushes and they all broke away from the exciting conversation to see who had approached them. "There's a small correction to that."

Mizutsuki felt like someone splashed ice water over her heart. The temperature dropped thirty degrees. Phinks narrowed his eyes. "You're…!"

"_Hisoka_!"

"I had the idea of using Chrollo's name." Hisoka said simply. "It was only until that I was in the game I realized that we can change our names as we please. You should thank me that you now know what Chrollo wants to say."

"We never asked you to do anything!" Phinks spat. "Plus, we all know what you want! Although I'd be pleasured to kill you right now, I'll leave the task to Danchou."

Mizutsuki shoved Phinks aside; her brown eyes were hollow and dark. Her whole body was trembling with the lust for kill. "Can I please beat him up than?" She asked in a quivering tone. "I promise that I won't kill him, please? Pretty please?"

Phinks pulled her back before she could cause any damage. "Stop right there!"

Hisoka smiled. "Well then, if you learn anything you can Contact me. I'll do the same if I learn any news. See you." They watched Hisoka vanish into the bushes again.

Mizutsuki groaned. "Danchou…out of all the people you can hire, why did you hire Hisoka? You could have hired Hannah for goodness sake!"

"All he's looking for is the confrontation after the nen is erased." Franklin said.

"Well Hannah won't even ask for anything, she'll just gladly do it for us."

"Does your sister even know nen?"

"She does…_I think._"

Shalnark smiled. "It doesn't matter; but Danchou's return would only be a matter of time now!"

* * *

**OMAKE**

_Random Confessions (?)_

1. Mizutsuki once believed the saying that drinking milk would make your chest larger, but later realized that **IT WAS A LIE**.

2. Kagami had been tempted to doodle on Pariston's face while he was sleeping multiple times.

3. Netero had encouraged Kagami to doodle on Pariston's face while he was sleeping multiple times.

4. Kagami had been tempted to doodle on Netero's face while he was sleeping multiple times.

5. Pariston had encouraged Kagami to doodle on Netero's face while he was sleeping multiple times.

6. Mizutsuki hates going to beaches or pools or anywhere that requires a swim suit (guess the reason).

7. Phinks wondered before what would happen if they drew a big '**SOS**' in the middle of Greed Island.

8. Mizutsuki believes that Pariston showers in money.

9. Hannah believes that Mizutsuki showers in blood.

* * *

**Yeah, that's pretty much it for this chapter...*walks away awkwardly***

**Review please!**


	19. Kalluto x Flashbacks x Exorcist

On the other hand, while the group in Greed Island was celebrating at their great discovery, the people who stayed behind in their hideout found themselves facing a difficult situation.

Kalluto sat in the middle of the room, staring at all the present members with strong determination in his eyes. "Please let me join you." He said again.

Only one sentence can sum up the feelings of the Ryodan members right now:

_Where's Danchou when we need him…_

"It's not up to us to decide." Bonolenov said. "We need the opinions of other members."

Machi frowned. This child actually fits her expectations of a new member. "I think the final decisions are up to Franklin and Shalnark. They are the one closest to what we have of a leader right now."

"Agreed." Nobunaga said. "So kiddo, it's not up to us, speak to them."

Kalluto pouted. "I promise that I'm strong!" He said. "I'm from the Zoldyck Family. Please, let me join!"

Bonolenov frowned. "Zoldyck huh… Mizutsuki's not gonna be happy."

"I agree." Machi nodded.

Kalluto stared. "Please." He repeated again.

"Really, we're no leader here!" Nobunaga cried. "Why would you want to join us anyway? Where are you parents? Do you need us to take you home? We just finished dealing with two other kids and now there's another one."

"You're the one that dealt with those two kids…" Machi muttered. "I thought that you liked kids."

"Not in particular; what if she's a spy sent by the Chain Guy?" He pointed at Kalluto.

Suddenly, Shalnark and Mizutsuki appeared in front of them. "Well then, let her join if she wants to so much." Mizutsuki shrugged. "After we find the exorcist we can let her bring words to the Chain Guy so we can scream FUCK YOU in his face."

The four people gasped. "Since when were you guys there?" Nobunaga asked incredulously. "And what was it about an exorcist?"

"Since the '_we just finished dealing with two other kids and now there's another one?_' part" Shalnark replied. "Nobunaga, Machi, Bonolenov, let's go, we need to talk."

Kalluto looked lost. "What about me?" He asked.

"Come if you want." Shalnark replied. "But note that we would kill you if you do anything fishy."

Mizutsuki nodded. "Don't get fooled by his babyface; he's dead serious." She didn't even bother to learn the fact that she was from the Zoldyck family.

* * *

"Why is there a cute little girl behind you guys?" Phinks asked bluntly and pointed at Kalluto. They were all mistaking him for a girl but Kalluto cannot find a chance to clarify that he was a boy.

"She's the new number four." Shalnark replied. "We don't have time to explain now; we must start our search for the exorcist immediately."

Kalluto looked up. "If it's searching for someone, I can help." He piped up. "I won't be a burden, I promise."

Every member looked down at the child (except Coltopi and Feitan, who were at about the same eye level as him). "Very well." Franklin sighed. "I'll go with you on our search."

"Oh my god Franklin you're so nice, volunteering to babysit." Mizutsuki stuck out her tongue and made a face. "Are we gonna split up or are we going in pairs?"

"Let's split up." Phinks said. "Meet back here by tomorrow I guess. Don't get yourself into trouble; our priority is to find the exorcist."

Mizutsuki summoned out her binder. "Well then, see you guys. _Drift on!_"

* * *

"Book." Mizutsuki called out her binder and scrolled down. _How the hell do I find an exorcist in all of the players anyway? _She thought. _What if the exorcist is already dead or something? But if the exorcist is indeed dead, Danchou wouldn't have that prophecy from the start… Hold on, Danchou's prophecy only indicated that there's an exorcist here, it didn't say whether we'd find him or not. It didn't say that if the exorcist would be alive or dead either…_

Mizutsuki facepalmed. "Goodness." She muttered. "This is harder than it sounds." The former assassin looked around at her surroundings. "Where the hell did I end up anyways?"

There was a giant pink heart floating on top of the city, as weird as it sounds. The atmosphere on the streets of this city smelled like honey; she didn't know why or how, it just does. Love was in the air – _literally_.

She bumped into a blonde girl and the girl fell onto her bottom, the things in her bag scattered everywhere and the piece of toast fell out of her mouth. "Ow!" She cried. "Watch where you're going!" She rubbed her bottom.

Mizutsuki stared at her incredulously. She was about to scold her about watching where she was going herself when she finally noticed the sparkles shimmering beside the girl's head.

One simple equation ran through her mind at that moment:

_Blonde + Sparkles = Pariston = _**HATE**

She stormed off in another direction, fuming. "What the fuck is wrong with that bitch?" She snapped. "She doesn't know where she's going and she has friggin sparkles all over her head? Who does she think she is? A female version of Pariston? Ha! Ridiculous! There's no way you can replace Pariston! He's fucking one-of-a-kind-limited-edition!"

Within another five seconds she bumped into another girl; this time she had brown hair and wore glasses. The books she was holding and her glasses fell. "Ah! My glasses, my glasses…" She felt around for her glasses.

Mizutsuki wanted to point out that her glasses were right in front of her but she was feeling the places beside it instead. It made her wonder if she was doing this on purpose. And then she noticed – _the girl had a large chest_.

Another equation ran through her mind:

_Her = Large Chest =_** HATE**

She stormed away in frustration. "I HATE THIS CITY!" She wailed. "First there's a Pariston wannabe and now they're making fun of my bust size? It's not like I _chose_ to look androgynous!" Mizutsuki bursted into a dramatic run, dashing out of the city gates with sparkling tears of shame running down her face.

"I hate this game…" Mizutsuki wept as she walked through the forest trees. "Meanies…meanies everywhere… everyone's a meanie…"

"Hmm, we have a lot of cards gathered." A familiar voice suddenly reached her ears. "Just use the same method and get some other stupid people to hand out their cards…"

Mizutsuki looked up and her eyes widened. _This voice is…__**Genthru**__?_

"That'll be simple enough." Replied another voice that she also recognized.

_Bara?_

"Agreed, we'll be able to clear this game in no time, perhaps we should start thinking about which cards we want…"

Her eyes widened even further. _Sub? Goodness, the three amigos are still together? What the heck… _She snapped back to her senses. _No… this may be a good chance; I could steal their cards; but hold on, it's not like the cards of Greed Island are important to us anymore. It would be wiser to ask them if they've seen an Exorcist around. Although all three of them have a tight mouth, some violence could just do fine…_

She erased her aura with Zetsu and climbed up onto a tree. From her view she could see her once fellow trainees standing together with sadistic grins plastered over their faces. "Hmm…" She was amused. "Guess that playing with them can get my mind off that annoying city for a while."

Genthru sensed the presence of another being and his two friends did as well.

"Who's there?" Sub called.

No reply.

"Can it be just nerves?"

Suddenly a dark shadow was standing in between them. The blur was fast; in a second the person had punched Sub in the face and kicked Bara in the waist. Genthru gasped and focused his aura onto his palms. However the attacker jumped away last minute onto one of the branches.

"Sub, Bara," Genthru's eyes didn't leave the mysterious figure. "Are you alright?"

The two wiped blood from their chins. "Yeah."

Genthru's eyes focused and he was shocked to see who the attacker was. "YOU!" He exclaimed. Sub and Bara were equally shocked as well. The three of them all remembered the days when they were still trainees under the Mafia and the first day they met.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

They were all still kids, barely teenagers. Genthru, Sub, and Bara sat in the cafeteria between the dormitories and training centers of the Mafia Assassins. The all had a plate of mashed potatoes and a bowl of soup in front of them.

"Hey look, it's the new girl." Sub jerked his chin to the new arrival.

The girl seemed lost of where to sit in the cafeteria. She had arrived just the day before yesterday. She was tiny with waist long straight brown hair and wide brown eyes; looking about seven or eight years old with an adorable, innocent face. She had on a white t-shirt and a frilly pink skirt plus leggings. Her expression was scared; as if she could start crying for mommy any moment. They didn't blame her for that really; being pulled out of the life she was used to and suddenly dumped into the training center for Mafia Assassins.

"Pffft…" Bara snorted. "What do you want to do?"

For some reason, the three boys had been friends since the first day they met each other. And they all seemed to have some private telepathy system built inside their brains. They never need to say the words out loud; the other two would already know.

"Wanna go tease her?" Sub shrugged. "She might be a fun target."

"You're all bullies." Genthru said sarcastically as he ate a spoonful of mashed potato. "Be nice to girls, you don't know what kind of bloodsucking monster they could become in the future…" He swallowed his mashed potato. "Any thoughts on how to tease her?"

Sub and Bara smirked. "Pull her hair? Knock over her food? Lift her skirt?"

"That's pretty old fashioned."

"It's not like there are any other ways to tease a girl."

"Hmm, you're right, let's go."

The three stood up and walked over to the new arrival. The tiny girl looked up at them with scared eyes. The other trainees in the cafeteria looked away; Genthru and his gang were quite famous among the trainees. No one dared oppose them. No one wanted to help the new girl either. They were all sure that she'd be bullied and left crying.

"What's your name?" Sub asked.

"Mizutsuki…" The girl replied quietly. The tray of food in her hand was untouched – Sub knocked it over. The food splattered onto the ground. The girl stared at him in surprise.

"_Mizutsuki_?" Bara echoed. "What kind of complicated name is _that_?"

The girl didn't answer, but she was chewing her cheeks. She stared up at the three boys that towered over her tentatively; a weird look was in her eyes. Neither of the three noticed it though.

Sub tugged on one of the long brown strands. "Your hair color looks like poo." He snickered.

Mizutsuki stared at him impassively, and then she looked at the brown strand of hair he was holding. She seemed to be having a hard time deciding something.

Genthru and Bara lifted her frilly skirt and whistled. "My, you're wearing shorts under your skirt?" They laughed. "How about we pull it off?" They started to tug at her shorts when Mizutsuki finally got fed up.

She kicked Bara in the face without looking back. Genthru wasn't quick enough to react and he got nailed in the face too by her elbow. Seeing that both his friends had been hurted, Sub was shocked; that second of hesitation allowed Mizutsuki to grab his wrist and twist it. Sub gasped as he felt his wrist become dislocated. The girl raised her left leg and tripped him; he fell over and landed on the back of his head.

Genthru and Bara had climbed up from their spots and they charged her. Mizutsuki kicked Bara in the leg and his leg shattered. The boy fell to the ground twitching; seeing the defeat of his friends, Genthru flicked out a pocket knife.

Mizutsuki stared at him impassively; there were absolutely no emotion in her eyes, just darkness. She picked up a spoon from the ground.

"A _spoon_?" Genthru snickered. "What are you going to do with _that_?"

"Just because you're blonde doesn't mean that you have to act like an idiot. You're really living up to your hair color." Mizutsuki replied quietly. Still, no ripples of emotion showed in her voice.

Genthru stabbed at her and she dodged away. She leaned down and with a swift kick, she had nailed him in the ankle and made him lost his balance. Mizutsuki grabbed the hand that was holding the knife and unarmed him. Genthru fell onto the ground and she stepped a foot onto his throat. Leaning down she put the spoon onto his eye and whispered. _"Would you like to understand how does it feel to be blind in one eye?"_

That was when Genthru realized how silent the cafeteria was. Every other trainee was staring at them. He gritted his teeth in anger. Three tall guys had ganged up on one little girl and were all defeated. Now he was being threatened with a spoon at his eye.

Great, just _great_.

After that day, Genthru and his gang never bothered to go near her again. Not that he was scared of her or anything; he just didn't want the trouble. The girl, although she was young and a newbie, turned out to be extremely talented and the superiors seemed to hold high expectations for her.

She had a cute face and she always wore cute, girly stuff. Either mini Lolita dresses or skirts adorned with pink, frills, and laces. Yet for some reason, she seemed to hate all the clothing she owned because she wasn't the one who picked it. The girl never acted like her age however; even when they're not training she always wore a stony expression. There was something strange about her but they didn't know what. They wondered why for a long time, until they learned that she was from Ryūseigai.

"She's from that junkyard?" Sub looked shocked.

"Apparently so." Genthru said with a shrug. "Heard that people from Ryūseigai are all weirdoes."

"No one really likes people from that city." Bara said. "There's a reason why they are considered '_outlaws'_." He made the quotation mark gesture at the word _outlaw_.

Genthru snorted. "Poor her, is she so horrible that even her mommy and papa voluntarily abandoned her?"

"Are you gonna make fun of her parents and origin country now Genthru?" Sub asked.

"Maybe, I'm not in the mood really."

Mizutsuki's ultra-sensitive hearing allowed her to pick up the conversation from all the way across the room. Although Genthru didn't say that he _would_, she felt blinded by rage; suddenly all she could see was red and blood roared in her ears. She picked up her metal water bottle and smashed the window to pieces. Her expression was murderous. Picking up one of the jagged shreds of glass she walked over to the three.

"Eh?"

Before he knew it, Genthru was on the ground and she was sitting on him. He didn't understand how a petite girl like her could have such immense strength. Mizutsuki's killing aura poured out and she forced the piece of glass into his mouth and down his throat. One twitch of her hand and she could kill him.

"**Don't**. **Ever**. **Make**. **Fun**. **Of**. **Us**." She hissed. "**You fucking **_**loser**_."

Wow, an eight year old just swore.

Anyways, even after Genthru agreed to not make fun of her or her home city, she did not stop beating him up. She humiliated him on a daily basis; by the end of the year, it was a habit and she enjoyed every moment of his pain. One time, she substituted their drinks with acid. One time, she planted bombs in the training field and said that it was their doing (Because they were already the _Bomber_) One time, she locked them all inside a bathroom and forced them to act out the _Saw_. They escaped in the end but were accused for skipping the training section and were punished to not eat for three days.

One time, one time, one time…

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"Let's avoid fighting." Mizutsuki smiled. "You're not worth it."

"Says the one who attacked us first…" Genthru muttered. A drop of cold sweat could be seen on his forehead and his tone sounded grim.

"I just wanted to test out if my skills are still better than you. Apparently, they still are." She stuck out her tongue playfully. "My Genthru, could it be that you didn't learn anything new at all even after…eight years?" She wasn't sure if she counted the years right or not.

Genthru snorted. "We don't know that yet. Just now you only caught us by surprise; perhaps we'd win in a direct fight."

Mizutsuki snorted. "My, are all three of you going to gang up on a poor, little, fragile girl like me?"

"It's been our style since forever. You know it. Plus you're not fragile at all."

"Yeah, I do. So how have you been? Got any good cards over there?"

Genthru narrowed his eyes; his expression was murderous. He could not express how much hate and fear he held for this person smirking in front of him.

"Oy, forget it Genthru…" Sub said quietly. "She's not someone we can handle…"

"Shut up!" Genthru fumed. He stared at Mizutsuki. "What happened to you?" He asked. "Your appearance changed quite a bit. And that looks like a serious injury you got there on your forehead."

Mizutsuki's scar stung at the mention of it but she forced a smile onto her face. "Oh, it's nothing. I slept for some time and it healed completely when I woke up. Let me tell you, sleep can cure any type of illness or injury."

Genthru didn't believe her._ Judging from how dark the color is, it must be quite a brain damage… _"Hmph, you wanna fight right now?" He raised his palm, gathered with aura._ If I can damage that part of her brain, I have confidence to take her down…_

"Forget it Genthru. I can kill you a hundred times without lifting a finger; I know it and you know it." Mizutsuki said.

"Are you here to steal our cards?" Genthru asked.

She shook her head with a nonchalant expression. "Nope, I just wanted to say hi to my fellow trainee."

"You're lying." Genthru deadpanned. "No one would be here unless they want to clear the game."

"So you are still acting like the idiot you've always been." Mizutsuki mused. "I'm here in search of an Exorcist actually."

"An Exorcist?"

"Yeah, have you seen one around?"

"No, perhaps we've killed him already."

Mizutsuki tilted her head with a smile that screamed DANGER. "Well, if you do see one, please contact me. But I guess that you won't anyways. So I'll give you an advice. You can complete your game for all I care but _stay out of our way_."

"_Our_ way?" Sub frowned.

"Me and my friends." She replied. "Well, that's all. I'll see you guys around, oh and I may come here once in a while to make fun of you if I'm not in a good mood. Keep that in mind."

* * *

_(A Month Later)_

"You guys found the Exorcist?"

Nobunaga and Machi nodded. "Yeah, Kalluto found him with her ability."

Even after another month, Kalluto still hadn't found the chance to clarify that he was a boy. Mizutsuki learned that he was from the Zoldyck family but didn't bother to beat him up or do anything. Since she thought that revenge doesn't count unless it was the person himself. Kalluto promised that he would not tell his dad either, since he wanted to test out his own skills against the Ryodan members anyways.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Shouldn't dad have killed you already? How are you still alive Mizutsuki-san?"

"Well, you see, Kalluto-chan. Heaven didn't want me and Hell was afraid that I'd take over, so without anywhere to go, I was forced to be brought back to life."

"Erm..._"_

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

"Well then, let's go find Hisoka." Shalnark sighed.

"I'm not doing it." Mizutsuki stepped back. "I might get rushed over by anger when I see Hisoka and accidently beat him up."

"I'm not doing it either." Machi shook her head furiously. "I'll just go watch on the Exorcist with Nobunaga." She tied a nen thread onto Shalnark's finger and rushed away before she could be assigned to any more troublesome jobs.

Phinks sighed. "Fine, I'll go. Book." He summoned out his binder and picked out an Accompany. "Accompany on, Hisoka."

His tone sounded awfully annoyed when he said it and he was back within five minutes with Hisoka. Mizutsuki and Feitan were obviously not pleased seeing him. The two of them reeked out killing aura but Hisoka simply ignored them.

_You can't hurt me~_ Hisoka said with his eyes.

The two of them scowled. _Bitch._

"Where's our friend?" Hisoka asked with a pleasant smile.

"Machi and Nobunaga are watching him." Shalnark held up the finger with the tied nen thread. "They're just beyond those trees."

"We'll leave the nen remover up to you." Phinks said. "We'll provide all the money you need, just get the guy to nod his head."

"I know." Hisoka said. "If I don't do this, I wouldn't be able to fight Chrollo." He walked away in the direction of the nen string.

After he was well away, Mizutsuki exploded. "That fucking clown!" She snarled. "Once Danchou is done with him and the Chain Guy I'm gonna melt down both their corpse and feed the mushy goo to rabid dogs!"

"Not before I slice off their heads and carve patterns on their faces…" Feitan hissed.

"Calm down, both of you." Bonolenov sighed.

Mizutsuki stared at Bonolenov incredulously. "_Calm down?_" She exclaimed. "How do you expect me to calm down? You know what? That's it, I'm gonna go find a punch bag now. Book!" She pulled out a card. "Magnetic Force on, _Genthru_!"

* * *

Hisoka looked at the supposed Exorcist through a telescope and whistled. "How did you find him?" He asked.

"Like hell we're gonna tell you dumbass." Nobunaga snapped.

"Hmm…" Hisoka looked up and called. "The person hiding in the tree's shadow? Is that your ability?"

Machi and Nobunaga were forced into silence. They did not know how to express their feelings; hate/awed/impressed/shocked… Kalluto gulped behind the trees. "You didn't even use En, are you a monster or what?" Nobunaga muttered.

"Hehe, I just finished a very interesting battle, my senses are highly attuned right now… If he don't show his face soon, I might just want to kill him to calm down my emotions…" He licked his lips.

"Bastard."

Machi turned back. "You can come out."

Kalluto stepped out from behind the trees tentatively and walked forward. "Was my Zetsu bad?" He asked.

"No, it was perfect, just that this guy is different from normal people."

"She's Ryodan member number four, your replacement." Nobunaga said curtly.

Kalluto took that as the signal to introduce himself. "My name is Kalluto, I won't tell you how I found him, but it was using my ability."

"Oh…" Hisoka nodded. "You look very tasty too…"

Nobunaga stared at him apathetically. "You should be careful." He muttered.

Machi nodded. "This guy is capable of anything… In Mizutsuki's words, he's a psychopath pedophile."

Kalluto shuddered; that _did_ sound scary. Nobunaga cleared his throat. "Hisoka, you must succeed." He asid sternly.

Hisoka rolled his eyes. "I know. You guys are annoying."

Machi crossed her arms. "Do you really wanna fight against Danchou that much?" She asked.

"Of course! Machi, would you rather me win or Chrollo."

She rolled her eyes. "Stupid question. You can die after this is done for all I care."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow. "And if I killed Chrollo?"

"Although that's impossible, I'll answer you." Machi turned to look him in the eyes. Her cold eyes shone with the intent to kill. "I will hunt you down, and I will kill you."

Hisoka turned away and smile. "I'd like that…"

For a second, Machi wished that Mizutsuki was there. She had always enjoyed her friend's ways of beating people up while ignoring everyone around them.

* * *

"_Suigetsu…Suigetsu…_" Gon frowned. "That's weird; I can't find his name on the binder!"

Biscuit frowned. "Could it be that he got defeated by Genthru already?"

"But he looked awfully confident…"

Killua rolled his eyes. "Whatever! If you care so much about that Suigetsu person, just ask them when we're fighting!"

The black-haired boy and the girl looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that you're right…"

* * *

Genthru and his buddies gasped as Mizutsuki appeared in front of them again._ Shit, we're about to start a fight with Tsezguerra… It's better if we can try to get her to go away without breaking a fight… But is that even possible? She's the craziest battle maniac I know!_

"Hello Genthru." She pouted and swung her arms around childishly. "I'm in a bad mood, can I beat you up and make fun of you?"

"…No."

She sighed. "What a pity, well, I'm gonna beat you up anyways. So grit your teeth like a man!"

"Hold on! We're about to start a fight with another group, we can't afford to lose power here!" Sub cried and Bara nodded furiously in agreement.

Mizutsuki frowned. "You're gonna fight another group? Who?"

"You don't know and I don't think that you'd care anyways…"

"Hmm, yeah, you're right, I don't." She mused. "Well, I suppose that you're simply fighting over cards? How pathetic."

_It's not really considered pathetic in Greed Island. _The Bomb Devils thought in unison.

"Yeah, that's right." Bara said. "It's a really important battle to us. So please don't interfere."

Mizutsuki looked thoughtful. "So how many cards have you gathered now?"

"Ninety-seven."

"I see, so you're three cards away from completing huh?" Mizutsuki smiled. "And now you're fighting another group to gain the last three cards?"

The three nodded mutely.

Mizutsuki doubled over laughing. "Oh my god just how stupid can you be? Pwahahaha!" She wiped a tear from her eye. "And I thought that you were smart Genthru!"

Genthru stared at her incredulously. "What are you talking about?" He snapped.

"Didn't you know that there's a way to call out other's binders yourself? And you're just…you're just…_fighting_ for it…Bwahahahahah!"

"Don't be ridiculous! There are no spell cards like that!"

She shook her head with an attempt to muffle her laugh – she failed miserably. "Pfft…whatever, there's no point telling you which card it is now, since you're so close to clearing anyways… Pffft… Can't believe that you didn't realize it…Bwahahaha…" She straightened up and smiled. "Thanks to you and your idiotic nature, I'm in a better mood now. I'm leaving the game soon so see you guys. Book." She pulled out a Magnetic Force.

"Hold on." Genthru pushed his glasses. "One thing I need to ask."

She looked up. "Hm?"

"Who are the people that you're with?" He asked. "Six years ago, you massacred the Camorra Mafia that brought us up, was it ordered by those friends of yours?"

She looked at him, her eyes twinkled in amusement. "Yeah." She shrugged. "I suggest that you shouldn't know. You'll get scared."

"I insist on knowing." Genthru, Sub, and Bara all looked at her, waiting for her to say the answer.

Mizutsuki simply smile, turned around, and pulled her collar all the way down to the shoulder to reveal the spider tattoo. The Bomb Devils felt like they've been splashed with ice cold water and shocked by lightning. This person…this fellow trainee of theirs, _had become a member of the **Phantom Troupe**!?_

Their shocked expressions entertained her greatly and her mood got even better. "Oh well, goodbye!" She sang. "I hope that you lose in your fight!"

* * *

_(Hours later)_

Genthru opened his eyes to see the three brats staring down at him. He was tied up along with Sub and Bara.

"You're awake? Hurry up and summon the binder." The silver-haired kid said.

The blond girl nodded. "Take out all the cards you and your teammates have and hand them over."

Genthru looked up at the sky. It was blue. Then he looked at Bara; he was horrified to see his swollen, purplish-red face oozing blood. "On one condition…" He breathed shakily, still terrified. "Use the Angel's Breath to heal Bara… I have Copy…"

"Don't worry about that." Said the silver-haired kid again. "We've already prepared six Copies for this situation."

Genthru glanced at Bara again. Bara managed to open one eye and a tear trickled down his face (probably due to the pain). However, Genthru could read his mind; they've been friends for so many years after all…

"Actually…" He said. "I change my mind… I'm not going to call out my binder… The cards will stay forever in my binder, what can you do about it?" He managed a smirk at the end.

Gon gritted his teeth and managed to make out a few strangled noises. His throat was still damaged. "**H**_m__**p**_**h**…**i**f _**y**_o**u d**_**o**__n_'t c**a**l_l o__**u**_**t** y**ou**r b_in__**d**_**e**r…**I**_'l_**l c**a_**l**_l i**t** o**ut** _f__**o**_**r y**_**o**_u…"

By some miracle Genthru managed to understand what he was saying. "Don't be ridiculous, there're no cards like that… I've already checked with _List_…" The conversation he had with Mizutsuki earlier in the day floated up to the surface of his mind. His heart pounded in worry. _Don't tell me, is there really a card like that…? No, that' impossible, but still… _

"**B**_o_**o**_**k**_." Gon pulled out a card. "_I__**'**_**l**_l_ **s**_h__**o**_w_ y_**o**_u _**wh**_at _t_**h**_e _**c**_a**r**_d _i_**s**_ n_**o**_**w**_, _a_**n**_**d** y_o__**u c**_an **d**e_c**i**_**d**_e_ _f__**or **_y**o**_**u**_r**s**_**e**_**l**_f_…" He held up the card before Genthru and Genthru's jaws dropped. The times where people had used _Contact_ on him before flew into his mind. One word to describe his feelings now: _FUCK!_

"**C**_**o**__nt_a**c**t o_**n**_, **G**_**e**_nt_**h**_**r**u!"

"No! Don't! Please! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Seriously, I can't believe that I finished the Greed Island Arc in just five chapters (Or should I feel ashamed?) To be honest this arc is probably in my top favorites out of all the arcs I've written. Especially because of the ****_Contact_**** trick (Damn, I'm a genius) and Ging's possible asexual reproduction... XD.**


	20. Mom x Dad x Chimera Ants

**Say hi to the Chimera Ant Arc!**

* * *

June 21, 2000. This day was a day which the sun was gentle and the breeze was soothing. Hannah stood up from her couch in the living room and put down the novel in her hands _(Pride and Prejudice)_ "I shouldn't waste such a good day indoors." She said aloud. "Guess that I should plant something in the garden…"

She pulled on rubber gloves and placed a baseball hat onto her head. Then she grabbed some seeds and a shovel from the shed and walked out into the garden.

She listened to the radio and worked quietly for a few hours, planting flower seeds into the soil and watering and such. Until she heard footsteps approaching from outside the fence. It was a low fence, so she could see clearly who was coming.

Hannah stood up and pulled off her gloves. Sure enough, two blurry figures were approaching through the mini sandstorm and tumbleweeds. "Who's there?" She called.

"That voice…" One of the people spoke. "Are you Hannah?"

Hannah's face paled as blood drained out of it. _No… no, it can't be… _"_Mother_?" She squeaked.

From out of the blowing sand emerged two elderly people. Their hair was streaked with grey and white and their clothes were dirty. Their face were wrinkly but otherwise Hannah recognized them.  
"Oh Hannah! My daughter!" The woman cried and raced forward to embrace her.

Hannah dodged away last second, her eyes were wide in shock and her body was trembling in fear. All of a sudden all her darkest memories that were sealed up deep in her heart flooded into her head. _No… you cannot trust them… Don't trust them!_

"What's wrong Hannah?" Her mother frowned. "Are you alright?" The woman reached out a hand to touch Hannah's cheek but she slapped the hand away.

"W-Why are you guys here?" Hannah stammered.

Her father sighed. "It's a long story."

_Aren't you just still running from the debt collectors? _Hannah thought. "Oh."

"Why are you here than Hannah?" Her father frowned. "And is that your house behind you?" Her father eyed the house up and down, as if wondering how much it would sell.

Hannah shook her head furiously._ Don't tell them anything; just get them to walk away_. After living in Ryūseigai for so long and encountering her twin sister, she realized how foolish she had been to be protective of her parents. These scums of a human… "No, it's not."

"Oh? What a pity." Her father sighed. "So is this area another slum?"

Hannah didn't answer.

"Is it?"

"No."

"How much are you earning a day now Hannah?"

"Just enough to keep myself alive."

Her mother smiled brightly. "Hannah dear, you see your father and I are still having some problems with money, so if you could help us on that…"

"No." Hannah said in a monotone. Seriously, they haven't met for nearly nine years and the first thing they ask for her is _money_? "I'm not helping you guys again. I was young and foolish at that time, but now I've matured enough to see that I was naïve and stupid. I would not fall in one of your sweet lies again."

Her parents looked shocked. "Hannah dear, what are you talking about?" They cried. "You know that we didn't mean for it to happen!"

Hannah shook her head and she gripped the shovel tighter in her hands. "No, you're lying."

"Oh Hannah, since when have we've ever lied to you?" Her mother's eyes were watery and begging. If it was any other grey-haired woman, Hannah wouldn't have hesitated to give her help. But this was her mother, not just any other grey-haired woman. Perhaps people would think that she should help them even more in this case, but they're wrong. Not when they're _them_.

"If so, why did you guys lie to me that I was an only child?"

She was only poking to see how they'd react, but almost immediately, the expressions of the two old people changed. From greedily rubbing their hands to being fully terrified. "Who told you that?" Her father spat. "Of course you're an only child!"

"But I've met her!" Hannah shouted. "I've met my twin, our birthdays, our blood types, it's all the same. Mizutsuki's my twin, why did you guys lie to me?" Tears glistened in her eyes.

Her mother and father exchanged a glance. "Are you talking about Irina?"

"_Irina_?" Hannah echoed.

"This _Mizutsuki_…" Her father made hand gestures. "That's the wrong name. Her name is Irina."

Her mother nodded. "Oh I'm so sorry for lying to you dear Hannah, it's just that… we didn't want you to know… our family was poor at that time… please forgive us?"

After taking many lessons from Mizutsuki about people and lying habits, Hannah could see it. She can easily identify if someone is being dishonest with her. Currently, her parents _are_. They are just trying to make her satisfied and happy so she would lend them money. "No," She said firmly. "Her name is Mizutsuki, not Irina."

"If you prefer." Her mother nodded, going along with Hannah. "Where is she? Let me give her a hug, oh my daughters!"

Hannah stared at her mother blankly. How had she not realized it before? Her parents were true scums. Their doings from the very start… abandoning Mizutsuki, and forcing her to do the _things_ she didn't want to do with sugar coated lies… "She's not here." Hannah said simply. "In fact, she doesn't even care about you guys. She doesn't even acknowledge you guys as her parents."

"What a pity…" Her mother sighed. "I'd love to see how she is right now. I feel so terribly sorry for throwing her away!"

_No you don't. I know your lying habits mother, you're lying and so is father._

"Really Hannah." Her father interjected with a pitiful gaze. "I feel terribly sorry for both of you, especially you. We didn't mean to do that to you, we thought that we could earn enough money in no time that way…"

"But your plan failed." Hannah said blankly.

"Yes, yes it did." Her father nodded with a facepalm. "If it hadn't failed, we would've brought you along as well!"

Her mother nodded. "Yes! Yes! If we didn't abandon Mizutsuki from the start, we would have been able to take you along with us!"

Hannah's heart stopped beating for a second. "What did you mean by that mother?" She asked in a hollow tone.

"Eh?" Her parents sensed that they had said the wrong thing. "O-Oh! I-It's nothing!"

Hannah's grip on the shovel hardened even more; her knuckles were pure white now. "By that, did you mean that if Mizutsuki wasn't thrown away, you would have sold _her_ instead of _me_? Is _that_ what you mean?" She shouted.

"No! Of course not!" They laughed dryly. "Now Hannah dear, please put down that shovel."

Hannah hadn't realized when she had raised the shovel above her head. All she could hear now was blood roaring in her ears. The angry color of red blinded her vision. The memories of all the horrible things she was forced to do for them rushed into her mind along with the memories of when she was still just a foolish little girl, loving her mother and father like the good daughter she was even though they were complete shit scums. She brought the shovel down crashing onto their skulls and there was a sickening crack – twice.

Hannah stared at the two corpses mutely. What had she done? If she had been her old self, she would have cried already and turned herself in to the police. But now, she didn't cry nor did she turn herself in. She just stared at the corpses with a blank expression. Then she started to dig a hole in her garden. She dumped the two corpses in and filled up the hole again. Then she walked back into her house, deciding that she was too tired to do gardening anymore today and made herself a cup of tea to go with her novel.

* * *

That night, she heard a weird, crunching noise coming out from her bedroom window. Her window was open but with a screen to prevent the sand from blowing in. She sat up groggily and stared outside, only to see that the grave had been dug open and a hideous monster was munching on the two corpses. The monster looked like the mixture of a worm and a groundhog.

She screamed.

The monster looked up. It must have been attracted here by the smell of blood.

"Who are you?" Hannah cried. "And _what_ are you?"

"I'm Snooze. A Chimera Ant loyal to Queen Zazan." The monster replied. "You look more delicious than these corpses actually…" The monster dropped the half-eaten corpse and walked over to her.

Hannah threw herself out of bed and forced herself to recall all the battle tips Mizutsuki had ranted about when she was in the hospital. She knew that if she was going to fight this monster, she would have to use Nen. She took a deep breath and tried to focus her aura.

Hannah was a Manipulator, and her ability focused on the manipulation of _shadows_. There were not many offensive moves in her Hatsu, but her abilities were useful for restraining her opponent, hiding, running away, and spying. There were five different abilities in total but all based on shadow manipulation.

Thank god it was night time, shadows were everywhere. She blended into the shadows of a wall and turned invisible. This was the first time she ever used her abilities in actual combat, as she was not the battle type. _What do I do now?_ She thought desperately. _What's a Chimera Ant? No, those don't matter right now; I must do something about this monster!_

The monster turned around the wall in search of her and she let out a weak cry. The monster picked up the sound but cannot see where she was due to her ability _**Blend**_. Hannah slapped her hands over her mouth in mute horror. Her heart was thumping in a speed it had never reached before. Tears appeared in her eyes as she was so afraid._ Am I going to get eaten as well if I get caught? _She thought wildly._ No, I must calm down, running into battle with a messed up head is the most stupid thing you could ever do!_

She turned away and worked another ability of hers. _**Teleport**_. She can teleport anywhere as long as there were shadows, but the limited distance is fifty meters.

She arrived at her kitchen and poured herself a glass of water to calm herself down. _Should I try to reason with the monster? Is that even possible? No, perhaps I should try…_ She picked up a plate of cookies she had baked (Dark Matter in its finest form)._ Okay, it's try and do this… _It was good that the living room and the kitchen were near; she always kept a flashlight in the living room. In order to activate the restraining ability, only one condition had to be met – her shadow and her opponent's shadow must cross. In this case, all the shadows casted by the night doesn't count, it must be _her_ shadow.

Hannah walked over to the hallway and she flicked it on while standing in front of it, the shadow stretched on just long enough to cross with the monster's shadow under the moonlight. _**Bind**_. She held up her fist and clenched it hard.

Immediately the monster was crushed under her grip. "What the heck?" It gasped.

"Listen please, Mr. Monster." Hannah begged. "I don't want to get eaten. So can we please settle this through negotiation?"

"What negotiation?" The monster snickered. "I don't know what ability you're using, but I sure underestimated you quite a bit…"

Hannah could feel the strength of the monster struggling to free itself from her grip. She focused even more and kept it under control; the sad part about this ability is that it couldn't hold on for long. She decided that it may be too dangerous to go near the monster herself. Her fourth ability: **Puppet**. She could create a puppet made up of shadows. It was a combination of Manipulation, Conjuration, and Emission. You can see it but you cannot feel it; has the ability to pick up physical objects but the weight is limited under three kg. She couldn't manage to lift any heavier objects since using three types of nen properties at once is already draining her out and she wasn't familiar with the principles yet.

The puppet materialized and picked up one of the cookies she had baked. It walked over and stuffed it into the monster's mouth.

"Please, have a cookie and let us sit down and talk, okay?" Hannah looked hopeful.

The monster gagged upon swallowing the cookies. Its whole face turned purple and white foam appeared in its mouth. Then before Hannah knew it, it dropped dead.

She blinked once, twice.

It must have choked!

After she re-buried the corpses of her parents, she phoned for the council of Ryūseigai and the Phantom Troupe to come have a look. To which Mizutsuki replied that they've been hearing news about those Chimera Ants everywhere already and they were planning to check on Ryūseigai as well.

"That's good." Hannah sighed in relief. "You guys are part of the military force aren't you? Please come soon. I'll inform you about the conditions in Ryūseigai every once in a while." She was debating whether she should tell her sister about her parents or not. She decided to keep quiet for now and tell Mizutsuki in person later.

* * *

"'K sis, bye." Mizutsuki ended her call and pulled back the long strands away from her face. Her eyes were emotionless; like she didn't really care about the Chimera Ant invasion at all. Or more accurately, she _didn't_ because she knew that once they arrive, those ants would be eliminated within a day. They were already pretty close to Ryūseigai; perhaps one or two more weeks and they'd arrive. "Hannah met one of those creatures too." Mizutsuki announced to the others who had decided to come. "She killed it with Dark Matter."

Phinks snorted. "Well, if they're can die simply from your sister's cooking, then they're not strong at all."

"Says the guy who almost died from knife polish... Knife polish is like a small baby compared to the actual Dark Matter." Mizutsuki rolled her eyes. "Do I need to organize a nice big screen projector in the middle of the city and make a slid show of those hideous pictures?"

"Are you always this annoying or are you making a special effort today?"

Feitan shook his head. "She tries hard to be annoying every day, don't criticize her effort."

Bonolenov, Shalnark, and Kalluto were finding amusement in their conversation. Phinks snorted and lighted a cigarette. Mizutsuki fell behind and covered up Kalluto's eyes. "Oh my god Phinks!" She pretended to look disgusted by him. "We have a kid here you know! Are you trying to pollute Kalluto-chan's pure, innocent nature?"

"You used to smoke too!" Phinks shouted indignantly while pointing and angry finger at her.

"I quit smoking seven years ago! Really, I wouldn't really care if you burned or died of cancer, but we have a nice young child here with a whole future in front of her. You cannot pollute her with that ugly habit of yours!"

Kalluto laughed dryly. They still thought that he was a girl… "No, really, it's fine." He said. "I won't start smoking; I'm still a child anyways."

Mizutsuki patted Kalluto's head. "Good girl."

"You're insane…" Phinks muttered as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"And I enjoy every minute of it." She replied with a smirk. "Isn't it about time that you realized there's no way winning me in a verbal battle?"

"We all realized that long ago." Shalnark interjected calmly.

"But winning verbal battles isn't going to help us in this case." Bonolenov said. "You'll have to win in physical battles. Unless your opponent is really stupid."

"As far as I can see, our opponents _are_ stupid. They're stupid enough to make a nest in Meteor City."

"Hmm, you actually got a point there…"

"Don't listen to her Bono." Phinks said. "Insanity and Stupidity spreads and she's infected with both of them."

"Just shut up and keep inhaling cancer, fucking pharaoh."

"_You little…!_"

"If we killed everybody who hates you, it wouldn't be murder, it would be an apocalypse." Feitan said in an annoyed monotone.

"Don't be ridiculous." She waved him away. "Everyone loves me and you know it. You're just jealous that I'm so popular."

"I'm not."

"There, there, you guys!" Shalnark motioned for them to calm down. "Stop fighting!"

The two guys continued to glare at the smirking girl. Kalluto silently made another tally mark in his heart. _Three-hundred sixty-seventh arguments they've had today..._

* * *

**Confession: I didn't think of Mizutsuki's name until the last second. I'm serious; I decided on the plot and chapters before I decided her name. I came up with 'Mizutsuki' on the spot. If I had done any homework before I decided the name I would've given her some better name with deep meanings that is also easier to pronounce. Irina is something I like, and I only thought of it after the story was published. But still I wanted it to appear in the story somewhere... So yeah.**

**On the other hand, I actually put some thought into Hannah's backstory and nen ability! Whaddaya think!? Personally I like it a lot. The personality of a Manipulator fits Hannah perfectly and there are no offensive moves in her abilities because she's not the kind to voluntarily pick a fight with others. Unless they provoke her first...**

**Review!**

**I love reviews. It makes my day seeing reviews.**


End file.
